El principe maldito
by Nami Scarlet
Summary: Un crimen macabro y cruel es la primer clave para esclarecer un misterio guardado por siglos, pero resolverlo liberará a la bestia más temible que jamas haya existido. Un investigador escéptico entra en un mundo de violencia, sangre y maldad, mientras que una criatura de las sombras, tan bella como peligrosa, está dispuesta a todo por recuperar aquello que busca desde hace siglos.
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Las vacaciones han llegado y bueno eh decido escribir de nuevo, esta es una adaptación que quise hacer desde que leí el libro, y pues aprovechare para hacerla ahora, me pondre al día con mis otros fics tambien, ahora ya tendre tiempo y bueno al ser esta una adaptación se me facilita más y es más rápido escribirla. Sin mas los dejo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **El príncipe maldito**

 **Prólogo**

 _ **EUROPA CENTRAL. SIGLO XI**_

Aparecieron de pronto entre los jirones de neblina que se entreveraban por los árboles del tupido bosque, tal y como si fuesen fantasmas arrancados de la violencia. Eran guerreros, magiares mercenarios, de imponente aspecto, con sus armaduras y cotas de malla sucias de lodo y sangre, mostrando los arañazos y las hendiduras que armas enemigas habían dejado en ellas. Venían a caballo. Exhaustos, ateridos de frío, guardando un ominoso silencio en sus rostros curtidos de facciones como esculpidas en piedra, semiocultas en las marañas ensortijadas de sus hirsutas barbas. Avanzaban con lentitud, dejándose llevar por el cansino paso de sus fatigadas cabalgaduras, muchas de las cuales mostraban heridas recientes entre su pelaje empapado y sucio. Por los ollares de las bestias se escapaba el vaho, revelando el frío de aquella mañana gris, azotada por una insistente llovizna que calaba hasta los huesos. El lugar era umbrío, de follaje cerrado y altos árboles de recios troncos cubiertos de musgo, cuyas copas se juntaban allá en lo alto, dejando apenas pasar la pálida y grisácea claridad de aquella mañana de invierno. El silencio de la floresta se rompía con el avance de los hombres y las bestias a través del suelo pantanoso cubierto de hojarasca podrida. Las armaduras y las pesadas armas en sus fundas, o terciadas en sus espaldas, producían un ruido metálico, apagado. Eran no más de diez, desperdigados en la zona. Al frente de ellos venía un hombre imponente, por su aspecto. Una gruesa piel de oso cubría sus amplios y poderosos hombros. Su enorme cabeza de tupida melena ensortijada que caía sobre su espalda cubierta de un vello hirsuto, leonado, estaba protegida por un casco de metal del que sobresalían dos largos cuernos en espiral, rematados en filosas puntas, y del que colgaban dos tiras de cabello humano como macabro trofeo de guerra. Sus ojos eran crueles y fríos. Sus labios delgados bajo una nariz ganchuda y poderosa. Una enorme hacha de guerra se terciaba a su espalda, y en la funda de su cabalgadura se anidaba una pesada espada de grandes dimensiones, sólo capaz de ser blandida por un hombre como aquel que era su dueño. La sola mención de su nombre estremecía a los enemigos de ese formidable señor feudal, legendario por su valor, su ferocidad y su crueldad. Su grito de guerra estremecía y sacudía con ramalazos de pánico a quienes se le enfrentaban: "¡No prisioneros!". Su emblema, que ondeaba orgulloso en lo alto de una larga pica, eran dos lobos rampantes de expresión fiera, contra un fondo encarnado. Era Monkey D. Luffy, conocido también como el Lobo Cruel. Regresaba de una brutal campaña, en donde sus huestes prácticamente habían aniquilado al enemigo. No habían quedado sobrevivientes en aquella que fue una brutal carnicería; los heridos y los pocos que escaparon ilesos habían sido cruentamente empalados en el mismo campo de batalla. El grueso del ejército se había quedado acampando en el lugar de la conquista, y ahora Luffy volvía a su amada tierra acompañado sólo de sus hombres más leales. No regresaba siquiera a su castillo, a su feudo, donde era amo y señor, y que quedaba a unas cuantas jornadas de viaje de donde ahora se encontraba, sino que se encaminaba hacia otro lugar, que le llamaba de manera imperiosa; que le hacía hervir la sangre y latir con desbordada pasión el corazón. Ahí, ya no tan lejos, donde también vivía y respiraba ella, ansiando asimismo su regreso; la única mujer que había podido inspirar amor y ternura en aquella alma brutal, curtida por la violencia y el odio: ¡Nami, su amada Nami! Ya más avanzada la mañana, los guerreros dejaron el bosque para adentrarse en una vasta llanura quebrada por un río que serpenteaba y bordeaba al fondo de una agreste montaña en la que dominaba la imponente y tosca construcción de un castillo. Luffy detuvo su caballo y clavó la mirada en las torres que se erguían por encima de las gruesas murallas, ahí donde ondeaban los emblemas del viejo Genzo, dueño y señor de esas tierras y padre de la mujer que amaba. Hombre poderoso y de los más cercanos al Rey Roger, converso a la fe cristiana no sólo por convicción sino por lealtad a su soberano y a los mandatos de la cabeza indiscutible de aquella Iglesia, el papa Silvestre II, el hombre al que Luffy más odiaba en el mundo. Sin poder contener la emoción, Luffy, anhelante por llegar al encuentro de su amada, clavó los talones en los ijares de su caballo y reinició el camino rumbo a aquella fortaleza en donde le esperaba el amor, o la muerte.

 **Nami Sca** **rlet**

* * *

 **Y bien, pues les agrada la idea?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus review o MP, hay que bien se siente volver a fanfiction, nos leemos el el proximo capitulo, hasta entonces, bye bye.


	2. Primera parte: El crimen (Capitulo 1)

**Que tal chicos! Bien pues aqui esta la continuación de esta adaptación, espero que les este gustando, sin más los dejo con el primer capitulo, disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **El príncipe maldito**

 **Primera parte**

 **El crimen Capitulo 1**

 **** ** _CIUDAD DE MÉXICO. 5:45 A.M._**

Los números digitales parpadearon y el reloj despertador comenzó a zumbar con una alarma intermitente que hacía imposible ignorarla. El hombre despertó sobresaltado, y mecánicamente estiró la mano para apagarlo. Le costaba mucho despertarse, sobre todo los lunes, y aún a oscuras como ahora. Pero desde que había salido librado de aquel ataque cardiaco de hacía dos años, se había jurado seguir todas las reglas para llevar una vida saludable y, entre ellas, el hacer ejercicio diariamente, lo que trataba de cumplir con heroica voluntad. Saltó de la cama, todavía somnoliento. Se estiró desentumiendo sus músculos, y sin prender la lamparita del buró se movió en la oscuridad buscando unos pants y una sudadera que descansaban sobre una silla. Se vistió con ellos, se calzó sus viejos pero cómodos tenis para correr y abandonó la habitación. El hombre salió del edificio, y ya en la calle, enfrentó el frescor de esa mañana del horario de verano, que le golpeó la cara y le hizo estremecerse de frío. Había llovido la noche anterior. Aún el pavimento mostraba signos de humedad, y aquí y allá manchones de agua semejaban turbios espejos. La oscuridad iba dejando paso a una parda claridad que anunciaba el nuevo día. Los faroles del alumbrado público todavía se mantenían encendidos, pues sus sensores de luz aún no recibían orden en contrario. Una tenue neblina envolvía el ambiente, difuminando la luminosidad de los faroles, y alumbrando dentro de su cono de influencia, el arranque de los escalones de piedra de la amplia escalinata que descendía desde la acera hasta el parque a cinco metros abajo, donde empezaba un sendero de gravilla que se perdía serpenteante entre arbustos y añejos árboles, ahora también envueltos en aquella neblina difusa que les hacía parecer como seres fantasmagóricos emergiendo de un mundo etéreo. Se sopló en las manos para darse calor y avanzó hacia las escalinatas, bajando a trancos los húmedos escalones y llegando ante el sendero de grava. No había nadie. Empezó a dar pequeños saltos en el mismo lugar, abriendo y cerrando los brazos mientras hacía profundas inspiraciones y exhalaciones, para ir entrando en calor. Después, y tras un último resoplido, comenzó a trotar, acompasando su respiración con el avance de sus pies, eligiendo el camino hacia su derecha. No había notado el zapato de mujer tirado a un lado del camino, medio oculto entre las plantas. Mantuvo el trote, respirando regularmente, con profundidad y ritmo. Tomó la primera curva y desapareció entre la niebla y la oscuridad. El ruido de los tenis al golpear contra la gravilla, y el rítmico resoplar de su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en el parque. Extrañamente, los pájaros no habían comenzado esa mañana con su habitual barullo. Avanzó corriendo más aprisa. Tomó una prolongada curva, abriendo con su cuerpo, como una quilla, la bruma que flotaba a ras del piso. Fue entonces cuando sus pies tropezaron con algo. Salió despedido hacia delante, ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa que se convirtió en un ahogado gemido de dolor cuando aterrizó en la grava, unos dos metros más allá del obstáculo, raspándose las palmas de las manos y las rodillas, y resintiendo el grueso del golpe contra su omóplato. Giró sobre su cuerpo y quedó sentado, resoplando. Le dolían las rodillas. Se sobó con un masaje suave, y se levantó el pantalón para descubrir el pequeño raspón que empezaba a sangrar. Se puso ahí un poco de saliva y bajó de nuevo el pantalón, para fijar ahora su vista hacia el obstáculo con el que había tropezado. Primero pensó que había visto mal. Entre la bruma y de los matorrales emergía lo que había parecido una rama. Era blanco. Pero no era un objeto… era la parte inferior de una pierna femenina. El pie descalzo. El hombre se levantó conteniendo el aliento y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta quedar frente al pie desnudo y sucio de lodo. Notó que las uñas de los dedos estaban bien cuidadas y cubiertas con un discreto esmalte color rosa. Con una extraña sensación en que se mezclaban el temor y el morbo, adelantó la mano para apartar el ramaje y descubrió a la mujer. Era joven. No más de veinticinco años. Muy blanca. De cabello negro azabache. Vestía un abrigo de lana azul oscuro, un top que contorneaba sus bien formados senos, y una minifalda. No llevaba medias. Una de las piernas estaba doblada en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados y su pie aún conservaba el zapato. La otra, estirada, salía de entre los matorrales al sendero de grava, y era con la cual el hombre había tropezado. Él notó la palidez en el rostro, contraído en un rictus congelado de terror. Sus ojos, de un azul intenso, parecían cubiertos por una membrana traslúcida, opaca; miraban sin ver, clavados en un punto fijo, en ninguna parte. Su cuello presentaba excoriaciones y rasguños. Estaba muerta. Bañada con el rocío de la madrugada. Tirada boca arriba, en una posición desarticulada y grotesca, con la cabeza girada en una posición extraña y anormal. Más adelante, la autopsia revelaría que había sido estrangulada por alguien de fuerza inusual, dejándole profundos arañazos en la garganta y fracturándole las vértebras cervicales, lo que había acelerado su muerte. Sin embargo, esos datos escuetos y fríos no serían lo que desencadenaría una investigación que llevaría a consecuencias inimaginables y terribles, en una vorágine de pesadilla para quienes en ella intervinieran. Era algo más, algo extraño, desconcertante, y del todo punto increíble. Algo que, no obstante, estaba ahí y era innegable, aterradoramente real.

 **Nami Sca** **rlet**


	3. Primera parte: El crimen (Capitulo 2)

**Aqui la continuación chicos :) con el proximo capitulo tardare un poco más en actualizar, una semana mas o menos. Bien disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Primera parte**

 **El crimen Capitulo 2**

 ** _NUEVA YORK. 8:30 A.M._**

El teléfono comenzó a repiquetear, rompiendo el silencio que envolvía el departamento a esas horas de aquella fresca mañana. En el área habilitada como estudio, amueblada con finos y acogedores muebles en madera y piel, con paredes donde colgaban cuadros de firma de los siglos XVII y XVIII, y amplios ventanales desde donde se dominaba una espectacular vista del río Hudson, un hombre pulcramente vestido, cercano a los veinte tantos años, alto y distinguido, se acercó a contestar el aparato colocado sobre la mesa Luis XV que fungía como escritorio. La llamada provenía de México. Concretamente del Consulado de Hungría. Preguntaban por la señora Nyon Boa.

— ¿Del Consulado en México…?

La pregunta reflejaba extrañeza. Y a continuación, sin esperar confirmación, inquirió con una voz educada, que acusaba cierto acento de la Europa central:

— ¿Quién habla…?

—Aquí, la secretaria del encargado de asuntos internacionales. ¿Está la señora Boa ahí?

El tono del hombre mostraba cierta prevención, como si todavía no entendiera qué razón había para una llamada desde México.

—Aún no se despierta. Duerme hasta tarde.

—Perdone usted… ¿Con quién hablo…?

—Soy el secretario y amigo personal de la señora Nyon Boa, el doctor Trafalgar Law. Puede darme su mensaje y yo con gusto se lo transmitiré.

—Lo lamento. La información es estrictamente personal. —La suave y educada voz de la mujer volvió a repetir: —Lo lamento, son las instrucciones que tengo… Y calló, aguardando la respuesta del hombre, que tras un leve titubeo pareció acceder, aventurando para tratar de averiguar la importancia de la llamada:

—Si es urgente…

La voz a través del teléfono, confirmó:

—Me temo que lo es. Lo que ha de comunicársele lo hará personalmente el señor Sengoku, mi jefe, el encargado de asuntos internacionales…

—Está bien. Aguarde un momento.

Diciendo esto, depositó despacio el auricular sobre la mesa, y con paso firme salió de la habitación, cruzando el área de la sala y el comedor para adentrarse por un pasillo hasta llegar ante una puerta cerrada. Suavemente llamó con los nudillos. De adentro, la voz de una mujer preguntó con cierto mal humor:

— ¿Sí…?

El hombre acercó el rostro a la madera, respondiendo:

—Tiene una llamada. Dicen que es urgente.

A través de la puerta volvió a escucharse la voz, más bien con cierto dejo de irritación e impaciencia:

— ¿Urgente…? ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente a estas horas de la mañana?

—Es de México, del Consulado de Hungría en ese país.

Una leve pausa. Y al fin la voz de la mujer demandó:

—Pasa, está abierto.

El hombre abrió la puerta y entró a la amplia habitación, ahora en penumbra por las pesadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. La mujer, de porte aristocrático y distinguido, que estaba sentada en la cama con dosel, intentando ponerse una fina bata de entre casa, era Nyon Boa. De una estatura muy pequeña y algo delgada. Estaría cercana a los noventa años, pero aún reflejaba un carácter firme y autoritario. Law se percató de que la mujer se orillaba en la cama, intentando incorporarse. Se adelantó para auxiliarla, pero un seco e impaciente ademán de la mujer le contuvo.

—Puedo sola…

Acto seguido se impulsó para quedar sentada con las piernas colgando fuera del lecho. Se puso en pie y tomó de al lado del buró un bastón de ébano de empuñadura de marfil tallado con un reborde de oro, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación. Solícito, Law avanzó para abrirle la puerta y franquearle la salida, mientras le informaba:

—Tomé la llamada en el estudio.

La anciana refunfuñó, trasponiendo la puerta hacia el pasillo:

— ¿Por qué no tomaste tú el mensaje en lugar de venir a interrumpir mi descanso?

—Lo intenté, pero me dijeron que era personal. —Y luego con familiaridad, agregó—: debería tener un teléfono en su habitación.

La mujer rechazó, con un impaciente ademán, como si aquello hubiese sido discutido ya con anterioridad:

—No me gustan los teléfonos en donde duermo. Si suenan en la noche, te alarman. Te ahuyentan el sueño… Y las más de las veces son números equivocados o llamadas impertinentes que bien podrían haber aguardado para otra ocasión.

En el Consulado en México, la secretaria que aguardaba ante el teléfono dio un leve respingo al escuchar la voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea, en un tono seco e impaciente:

—Aquí Nyon Boa… ¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo?

Rápidamente la muchacha respondió en un tono cortés:

—Un momento, por favor. Aguarde en la línea. De inmediato la comunico con el agregado de asuntos internacionales, el señor Sengoku.

Y sin esperar a más, pulsó un botón de intercomunicación en el propio aparato e informó escuetamente antes de colgar:

—La llamada está lista, señor.

La noticia que le llegó a Nyon por el teléfono, dada en un tono cortés y gravemente apesadumbrado, fue como una garra de acero que le atenazara el corazón. Un profundo dolor se le clavó en la boca del estómago, dejándole una terrible sensación de agonía y angustia. Aun aferrándose inútilmente a una vana esperanza, la anciana logró articular:

— ¿Está usted seguro…? ¿Se trata de mi nieta?

La voz al otro lado de la línea confirmó con gravedad:

—No hay duda. Su filiación correspondió a la del pasaporte. Nosotros mismos la identificamos… —y tras una leve pausa—: Lo lamentamos muchísimo, señora Boa.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no desmoronarse, con la mano crispada en el teléfono, e ignorando la presencia desconcertada, preocupada y expectante del doctor, logró articular:

— ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Cuándo fue…?

Nuevamente la voz del hombre respondió escueta, a través del aparato:

—La policía cree que fue un asalto… Hace unos días. Por el pasaporte contactaron con nosotros. Por correo diplomático está por llegarle la información que hemos podido recabar al respecto. Pero creímos nuestro deber anticiparle la noticia de propia voz.

Los ojos de la anciana se arrasaron de lágrimas. Con voz apenas audible logró decir, antes de colgar:

—Gracias.

Y ya no escuchó la reiteración apesadumbrada del hombre que decía en la línea, a kilómetros de ahí: —Lo siento.

Ante la muda pregunta en el rostro de Trafalgar Law, la mujer simplemente pudo articular, antes de romper en desgarradores sollozos:

—Hancock. Mi querida nieta. La asesinaron en México.

Era como un rayo de sol. Hermosa, rosada y tierna. Y vino a llenar sus vidas con una dicha enorme. Aún la recordaba en aquel cuarto del hospital, envuelta en una blanca y limpia frazada; con sus ojos cerrados y sus pequeñas cejas apenas delineadas, como dos hilos de oro. Su nieta. Su única nieta. Donde ahora se cortaba la descendencia. ¡Cuánta dicha y felicidad en aquellos primeros años allá en Hungría! Con sus veranos y sus balnearios; con sus ferias y espectáculos callejeros; con el teatro de marionetas con el que pasaron tantas y tantas tardes de invierno, recogidas en aquel cálido salón de la enorme chimenea eternamente prendida, desprendiendo sus destellos de rojo y amarillo, mientras las dos creaban mundos fantásticos y se reían a más no poder, haciéndose cómplices cuando su hijo aparecía demandando que la niña tenía que irse a dormir, para luego, bajo las cobijas, alumbradas con una lámpara de pilas, ponerse a leer cuentos de terror… el terror. El terror de ser una diversión que agitaba los latidos del corazón y te hacía mantenerte alerta mientras llegaba el sueño; el terror que provocaba que la niña buscara el cobijo de tu compañía, pidiendo que le hicieras un espacio en tu cama; ese terror, juego de niños, se hizo presente de pronto cuando la pesadilla se volvió real, y tu nieta, tu amada nieta, quedó huérfana de padres debido a aquel terrible accidente en que ambos murieron de manera inexplicable, y que cavaría un abismo profundo entre tú y la ya adolescente, que se transformó en una joven rebelde, malhumorada, introvertida. Cuántas veces tuviste que ir a la demarcación de policía a pagar una fianza y llevártela a casa porque se encontraba embriagada de alcohol. Tantas discusiones entonces, hasta que decidió irse. Justo cuando cumplió los veintiuno. Se fue sin más. Con la mirada chispeante, llena de confusiones. Sí, era una chiquilla hermosa, con formas ya de toda una mujer, con aquel pelo negro, que le caía por la espalda. Le perdió el rastro durante los últimos seis meses, para reencontrarse con ella a través de una llamada telefónica de un Consulado en un país que al parecer nada tenía que ver con su Hancock. Ese México del que de vez en vez oía; de playas paradisiacas, de tequila, de una Tijuana vertiginosa de música, desenfreno y crimen; de un Cancún de playas idílicas y mares de turquesa; de esa ciudad de México, convulsionada, enorme, que sólo conocía a través de las crónicas; esa ciudad violenta en donde su chiquilla, aquel ángel de cabello negro y sonrisa angelical, encontraría un trágico fin… Nyon Boa estaba hundida en un sillón, de cara a los ventanales, que dejaban pasar con profusión la luz, llenando de claridad el lugar que parecía contrastar con el aire de tristeza y tragedia que se sentía en el ambiente. Respiró hondo para controlar el llanto, y perdió su vista en la inmensidad de Manhattan que se mostraba majestuosa allá afuera, dejando que las últimas, desesperadas, inconsolables palabras llenas de furia, retumbaran en su mente: ¡Asesinada! ¿Cómo pudo alguien matarla? ¿Cómo a su Hancock…? Era increíble, inaceptable, pero era real, y ese dolor se le clavaba en el estómago, dejándole un vacío profundo e insoportable. La discreta presencia de la mucama en el estudio la hizo salir de sus amargos pensamientos. Traía un sobre debidamente lacrado con el escudo de Hungría, y una etiqueta pulcramente escrita donde resaltaba el nombre de la anciana y su dirección, cruzado por unas letras rojas, impresas, que indicaban: CONFIDENCIAL. Un mensajero del Consulado lo acababa de traer. Era medio día. Trafalgar Law, trabajando tras el escritorio, reaccionó al ver a la mucama, y le extendió la mano demandando el sobre. Ella se lo entregó sin más, para luego salir de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra. El doctor simplemente informó, ante la impasibilidad de la mujer, que seguía quieta, frente el ventanal, hundida en sus amargos pensamientos:

—Ya está aquí…

Sin volverse, Nyon le ordenó con suavidad: —Ponlo ahí encima del escritorio. Y déjame a solas, por favor.

El hombre asintió en silencio, y echando para atrás el sillón de piel en el que estaba sentado, se incorporó y dejó el estudio. Ya a solas, Julia se mantuvo estática en el mismo lugar, con la mirada clavada viendo sin ver hacia afuera, como si quisiera retardar el momento de enfrentarse a una cruda y brutal realidad. Al fin, tomando fuerza, hizo girar la silla y suavemente se acercó al escritorio. Miró el sobre. Un nuevo titubeo. Luchó nuevamente con las lágrimas que querían desbordarse de sus ojos. Respiró profundo y, finalmente, tomó un abre cartas finamente grabado, con empuñadura de piel, cuya punta introdujo para romper el lacre con un rápido movimiento y prologándolo a lo ancho rasgó el resto del sobre, para después extraer de ahí varios papeles: un recorte periodístico, el pasaporte húngaro de Hancock y unos documentos oficiales con el sello del Gobierno Mexicano en un extremo con la leyenda: "Poder Judicial". Tomó el pasaporte entre sus manos, acariciándolo con suavidad y dolor, como si así entrara en contacto con la muchacha a través de un objeto que le había pertenecido y que ella había tocado. Se resistió al impulso de abrirlo y lo dejó a un lado para tomar el recorte del periódico, en una sola columna y pegado pulcramente en una hoja. Se ajustó los anteojos que tenía colgando del pecho. Era una noticia escueta, característica de nota roja. La mujer leyó el breve encabezado resaltado en negritas: "Encuentran cadáver de una mujer". Respiró hondo y enfrentó la nota, leyendo despacio: _"En una parte del parque, entre los matorrales al lado del sendero utilizado por los madrugadores para hacer sus ejercicios matinales, fue encontrado sin vida el cuerpo de una joven mujer. Quien lo halló fue un vecino que había salido a correr y tropezó con ella. El policía preventivo que tuvo conocimiento del caso informó que tras descubrir el cadáver entre los matorrales del sendero, el corredor buscó la patrulla para reportarlo. Según los primeros reportes de la Policía, el aparente homicidio pudo haber ocurrido durante la madrugada. El cuerpo de la mujer no fue identificado en el lugar y fue trasladado al anfiteatro del Ministerio Público, y el Servicio Médico Forense determinará las causas de la muerte…_ Hasta ahí llegaba la nota. Al pie una pequeña fotografía que mostraba el cuerpo de la muchacha entre los matorrales, parcialmente tapada por un hombre de espaldas a la cámara, que estaba inclinado revisando algo. Seguramente algún miembro del personal del Forense. El cadáver estaba cubierto con una sábana, y sólo quedaba a la vista el antebrazo, que lucía unas pulseras, y la mano derecha, yaciendo lánguidamente sobre el suelo. Y no había más. La fecha del periódico indicaba pocos días atrás. La anciana, haciendo un esfuerzo para no derrumbarse, lo dejó a un lado y sus ojos se fijaron ahora en la documentación oficial. Tomó el parte del levantamiento del cadáver llevado a cabo por el personal de la Procuraduría de Justicia. Lo leyó apenas por encima y después su atención fue atraída por otro documento que contenía el reporte del Servicio Médico Forense. De entre los términos técnicos del dictamen pudo colegir, con el alma llena de dolor, que su nieta había muerto estrangulada, que sus vértebras cervicales aparecían fracturadas, y presentaba profundos arañazos y excoriaciones en el cuello. Más de pronto algo llamó su atención en aquel dictamen. Algo que la golpeó con una violenta sorpresa y la sacudió con un ramalazo de terror al traer a ella las especulaciones de una espeluznante sospecha que había guardado para sí en el más absoluto de los secretos desde mucho tiempo atrás. Estaba escrito a máquina, como una observación final. Sin más comentarios que pudieran explicar aquello y decía escuetamente: _"En el cuerpo del cadáver no se encontró sangre alguna"._

 **Nami Sca** **rlet**


	4. Primera parte: El crimen (Capitulo 3)

**Aquí** **la continuación, lamento mucho la tardanza pero aquí esta, espero les este gustando, a decir verdad estos capítulos son un poco aburridos, por lo menos así lo sentí yo, pero les aseguro que más adelante, las cosas se ponen realmente buenas. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Primera parte**

 **El crimen Capitulo 3**

 ** _CIUDAD DE MÉXICO. 10:30 A.M._**

La llamada le llegó en medio del tráfico de la mañana, haciéndole dejar a un lado el periódico que leía en el asiento posterior de su automóvil, para atenderla en su BlackBerry. El abogado preguntó distraídamente sobre quién le hablaba. Makino, su secretaria, al otro lado de la línea le informó que le llamaban de Nueva York. Y parecía urgente. Akagami Shanks era uno de los socios principales en Newgate, Silver & Akagami abogados, influyente firma legal que ocupaba tres pisos de uno de los modernos edificios inteligentes que se elevaban en sus cuarenta pisos en la zona de negocios del distrito de Santa Fe. Ellos ocupaban los números 27, 28 y 29. Despacho especializado en asuntos corporativos, financieros, civiles y penales, era una de las más reputadas firmas jurídicas del país, con sucursales en América Central, Sudamérica, Estados Unidos, Singapur, Tokio, Canadá y Europa. Más de mil abogados prestaban sus servicios en diversas partes del orbe atendiendo los asuntos de su enorme y pudiente clientela, que estaba dispuesta a pagar los setecientos dólares la hora de abogado Sénior. El hombre, sabía distinguir bien cuando su secretaria le decía que un asunto era urgente, "realmente urgente", o no lo era. En el presente caso, la llamada era de las que debían de atenderse.

— ¿Quién me habla?

El señor Mihawk… El hombre era uno de los socios de la firma legal en Nueva York. Para que lo buscara a esas horas de la mañana, y en aquel día que religiosamente se dedicaba a jugar golf, el asunto realmente tenía que ser importante. Así que sin dudarlo, el abogado pidió a su secretaria:

—Hazme el enlace. Aguardó un instante, mirando distraídamente a través del cristal blindado de su auto hacia el tráfico que invadía totalmente los otros dos carriles de la avenida, dificultando el avance. Su chofer manejaba atento pero relajado. La voz de Sengoku le llegó por la línea hablándole con familiaridad:

—Hola, Shanks… Aquí Sengoku…

Akagami respondió en igual tono. — ¿Qué tal Sengoku? ¿Qué hay de nuevo para que me busques tan temprano y hayas dejado tu golf?

La voz del hombre al otro lado del teléfono se tornó grave, profesional: —Un encargo para ti… Algo delicado y que debe hacerse rápido…

— ¿De qué se trata…?

—Una cliente nuestra, Nyon Boa, ha pedido nuestra intervención para que rescatemos el cadáver de su nieta… Shanks no hizo comentario alguno. Esperó atento a que el otro continuara. —La asesinaron en México hace unos días… El cadáver aún se encuentra en el Servicio Médico Forense… La cosa es que ustedes la saquen de ahí y la envíen a Nueva York sin demora… Nuestra cliente quiere enterrarla acá… Te estoy preparando los documentos legales para que puedan llevar a cabo el papeleo burocrático allá en México… Seguramente estarán en tu escritorio para hoy en la tarde.

—Trabajaremos en eso de inmediato…

—Ella nos pide que alguien de confianza acompañe el cuerpo desde que salga de la morgue hasta ponerlo en el avión…

—No habrá problema con eso. Una leve pausa al otro lado de la línea, hizo inquirir a Akagami: — ¿Sengoku…? ¿Aún estás ahí?

—Sí, aquí estoy, Shanks… Hay otra cosa más… considéralo una excentricidad, o como sea, el caso es que la señora Boa tiene un deseo… más bien nos lo ha impuesto como una exigencia ineludible…

El abogado prestó más atención, y dijo en tono grave: —Te escucho…

—Ella es cristiana… y su deseo es que cuando se recupere el cuerpo y sea puesto en el ataúd, que debe ser de cedro, le coloquen en el pecho, entre sus manos, un crucifijo de plata.

— ¡Un crucifijo de plata…! ¿Lo tendremos que…? —la palabra "conseguir" no llegó a pronunciarse, pues Sengoku se le anticipó, adivinando:

—No. Yo te lo haré llegar… es una pieza antigua, familiar… Y es su deseo, tú entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Descuida… ¿Tienes el nombre de la muchacha?

—Hancock… usaba un nombre falso en su trabajo… pero el apellido es Boa. Akagami repitió al aparato:

—Hancock Boa… Al otro lado de la línea, Sengoku informó:

—Es lo que indica el pasaporte… Akagami asintió, y preguntó al teléfono:

— ¿Lo tienes, Makino…? La voz de la secretaria, que controlaba la intercomunicación, llegó impersonal, eficiente:

—Sí, licenciado. Ya lo apunté… —y reconfirmó—. Hancock Boa. Akagami agradeció a la muchacha, con un natural, "gracias, Makino"… para luego volver con su interlocutor, preguntándole:

— ¿Qué más tienes, Frank?

—Como te dije, la asesinaron. Al parecer fue un asalto, pero las cosas no están muy claras… y la policía está en las primeras averiguaciones del caso.

—Dices que usaba un nombre falso… ¿Problemas con la justicia?

—No lo sé. Aunque todo parece indicar que sus problemas podrían estar relacionados con el Departamento de Migración… No lo sé… la otra línea de investigación parece que lleva a un asunto de drogas o de prostitución…

—Ok, deja las cosas en nuestras manos, Sengoku. Saluda a todos los muchachos por allá.

—Lo haré. Cuídate, Shanks.

La conversación concluyó. Shanks Akagami cerró su celular y se quedó pensativo. Suspiró profundo. Se arrellanó en su asiento, y clavó de nuevo su mirada en el tráfico, dejando que sus pensamientos divagaran: una chica extranjera, con un nombre falso, asesinada. ¿En qué diablos habría estado metida, o simplemente fue, como se presentaban las cosas, un vulgar asalto en donde aquella infeliz estuvo en el momento y en el lugar equivocado? De todos modos una palabra siguió dándole vueltas, como si fuera una gran interrogante macabra: Asesinada. Pensó que si el crimen era objeto de la casualidad, ahí debía acabar todo. Con un cadáver y un asesino libre, perdido en el anonimato, sin posibilidad de atraparlo en virtud de no tener más relación con la víctima que haberla encontrado a su paso en esos fatídicos momentos. Sin embargo, la muerta no era cualquiera. Era la nieta de una mujer acaudalada y poderosa de Nueva York. No como ninguna de aquellas pobres mujeres muertas en la frontera, en donde sólo el clamor popular se levantaba demandando justicia, en tanto el o los asesinos seguían libres y matando ante la impotencia o incapacidad de las autoridades. Una muerta con influencias. Eso era lo que ahora tenían entre manos. Debía rescatarla del Servicio Médico Forense, ponerla en un ataúd de cedro, colocarle un crucifijo en el pecho y enviarla en un avión privado a su abuela para ser enterrada en un lujoso camposanto. Así eran las cosas. Mientras las muertas de la frontera sólo tenían una cruz de madera coronando sus tumbas, esa niña rica, asesinada en México por algún asaltante ocasional, posiblemente drogado hasta las uñas, sería recordada con una hermosa lápida de granito con las letras de su nombre resaltadas en metal. Así eran los hechos —pensó con desenfadada filosofía—, todo era cosa de dinero. Y no tal vez de justicia.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Sca** **rlet**


	5. Primera parte: El crimen (Capitulo 4)

**La continuación, muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, a partir del próximo capitulo, las cosas se ponen intensas, espero que les este gustando, disfruten de la lectura :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Primera parte**

 **El crimen Capitulo 4**

 **** ** _CIUDAD DE MÉXICO, 4:00 DE LA TARDE_**

Las instrucciones llegaron precisamente después de la hora de comer, y venían dentro de un paquete metido en el acolchado sobre de una Compañía de Mensajería internacional, que mostraba esta etiqueta:

Shanks Akagami

Newgate, Silver & Akagami, abogados.

Santa Fe, Edificio Esmeralda, Pisos 27 a 29, Ciudad de México.

Y cruzando el sobre, en letras impresas rojas, estas tres palabras en inglés:

URGENT. STRICTLY PERSONAL AND CONFIDENTIAL.

Ante la mirada paciente e impersonal de su secretaria, Shanks Akagami abrió el paquete. Con las instrucciones, pulcramente escritas y metidas en un sobre, venía un estuche alargado de madera de nogal. Y dentro, en un acolchado de terciopelo verde, un repujado crucifijo de plata de unos veinte centímetros de largo. Era evidentemente antiguo, y finamente trabajado. Incluso el Cristo crucificado mostraba unas filigranas en los costados, que parecían más símbolos que contuvieran alguna extraña leyenda, que simples florilegios del artesano. El hombre no dejó de ocultar su admiración ante aquel objeto sacro, y venciendo la tentación de tomarlo en sus manos, desvió ahora su atención hacia el papel con las instrucciones, leyéndolas deprisa, en silencio:

" _Pongan esta cruz_ _entre las manos de mi nieta, y pegada a_ _su pecho. ¡Que nadie abra o toque el_ _ataúd después de hacer esto!_ _Cerciórense de ello. Quiero que uno de_ _ustedes acompañe el féretro hasta que_ _me sea entregado_ ".

Sin levantar la vista del papel, preguntó a la muchacha:

— ¿Qué noticias tenemos de la agencia funeraria?

—Los trámites se cubrieron. Nuestros abogados cooperaron con ellos para que todo se resolviera sin problemas. El cuerpo ya fue entregado y puesto en el ataúd, —Makino consultó su reloj—, seguramente ya va camino al aeropuerto.

— ¿Quién acompaña el ataúd?

—Buggy, señor.

El abogado asintió. Cerró la caja conteniendo el crucifijo y se lo entregó junto con las instrucciones, ordenándole:

—Vea que esto le llegue de inmediato. Mándelo al hangar con uno de los choferes. Que esté antes de que llegue con el féretro.

Makino asintió y giró dispuesta a retirarse para cumplir la orden. Más se detuvo cuando Akagami le dio una última indicación:

—Comuníquese con Buggy. Dígale que nadie… óigalo bien, nadie más que él, cumpla con las instrucciones que están en ese sobre.

Buggy era uno de los jóvenes abogados de la Firma. Sentado ahí, en la carroza fúnebre, al lado del chofer y el otro empleado uniformado de la funeraria, que hablaban y bromeaban entre sí mientras fumaban un cigarrillo, lo que le había hecho abrir la ventanilla del lado del pasajero para no contaminarse con el humo, el muchacho se preguntaba por qué él, que trabajaba en el área corporativa de la Firma, estaba ahí ahora, acompañando un cadáver hacia el aeropuerto. Cadáver que por cierto le había impactado, y no por ser el primero que veía en su vida, así de manera real y presente, como comentaría después con sus amigos, sino porque aquella muerta, aquella muchacha más que muerta parecía dormida, dando la sensación de que en cualquier momento podía despertar. La había visto primero ahí, en uno de los cajones refrigerantes de la morgue, y después vestida y arreglada por los empleados de la funeraria, quienes, ante su vigilante presencia, la habían colocado en aquel lujoso ataúd de cedro forrado de seda blanca.

El tono de su celular, repitiendo una pieza de moda, lo sacó de su abstracción y lo hizo tomarlo, viendo en la pantalla quién le hablaba. Era de la Firma, y concretamente Blanca, la secretaria de uno de los socios, el licenciado Akagami, precisamente quien le había encomendado personalmente ese trabajo. Contestó rápido. Al otro lado de la línea la muchacha le indicó que ya le esperaba en el hangar particular, Agustín, el chofer, que le llevaba un paquete y unas instrucciones que debía cumplir al pie de la letra. Buggy respondió que así lo haría, pero la última advertencia de la muchacha le hizo, en forma incomprensible, estremecerse con un ramalazo de inquietud:

—A partir de ahora, Buggy, nadie puede abrir el ataúd más que tú. Y nadie podrá abrirlo luego de que lo cierres. Asegúrate de eso.

Con un "no te preocupes", el muchacho dio por terminada la conversación y cerró su celular, percatándose ahora de que la carroza fúnebre se había desviado de la avenida principal para tomar por un boulevard que llevaba al área de hangares del aeropuerto, un tanto alejada de los edificios principales que conformaban las terminales 1 y 2. Unos pocos minutos después, el vehículo funerario cruzó una alambrada por un portón vigilado por un hombre uniformado y armado, y se dirigió a uno de los primeros hangares, donde ya aguardaba un jet Hawker Siddeley HS-125, con una capacidad para entre cinco y nueve pasajeros, abierto esperando la carga. La carroza se detuvo cerca del avión. De inmediato salieron de ella Buggy los dos empleados de la funeraria, a quienes se acercó ahora el piloto de la nave, un norteamericano alto y musculoso, con la cara tapizada de pecas. Buggy le abordó y le entregó la documentación que traía consigo, indicándole en inglés que debían transportarlo a él y al ataúd con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York. El capitán revisó rápidamente los papeles y masticó un "ok.", regresando hacia el aparato para ganar la escalinata que le llevaba a su interior. Fullbody, el trajeado chofer de la Firma, se acercó al joven abogado entregándole el paquete y el sobre con instrucciones. Buggy procedió de inmediato a su lectura, y volviéndose a los de la funeraria que ya sacaban el ataúd, montándolo en un carrito plegable de metal para transportarlo hacia el avión, les detuvo con un ademán.

—Un momento… Los otros aguardaron, mientras ya el chofer se retiraba hacia el Mercedes plateado detenido a unos metros más allá. Buggy llegó junto a ellos y le dijo, marcando una sonrisa:

—Tengo instrucciones de mis jefes… Debo de hacer algo. Por favor retírense un poco…

Ellos aceptaron sin complicaciones y se alejaron hasta la carroza fúnebre. Buggy, cubriendo el féretro con su espalda, para ocultar lo que iba a hacer ante los otros, procedió a abrir la tapa. Las turbinas del jet se encendieron, llenando con su ruido el hangar. Buggy sacó el estuche y de ahí el crucifijo. Vio de soslayo a la joven muerta y no pudo reprimir un nuevo escalofrío. Tenía que terminar rápido con la encomienda, así que colocó el estuche a un lado para usar sus dos manos en abrir las de ella, pensando que ofrecerían resistencia, pero para su sorpresa, no la hubo. Las manos se apartaron con suavidad. Buggy inspiró hondo. Tomó el crucifijo y lo colocó entrelazándolo con las manos de la muerta y luego lo puso contra el pecho. Fue cuando creyó escuchar algo entre el ruido de las turbinas… Un gemido, un estertor. Rápidamente la mirada del muchacho fue a la cara del cadáver, para comprobar, no sin cierto alivio, que permanecía quieta, tal y cual si estuviere dormida. Ahogó una pequeña risa nerviosa de alivio, y desechando la tonta idea de lo que había oído, confundido con el ruido de las turbinas, cerró la caja y la aseguró debidamente. Hecho esto se volvió para hacerles un ademán a los de la funeraria que se acercaron con calma para proceder a introducir el féretro dentro del avión.

 **Nami Sca** **rlet**


	6. Primera parte: El crimen (Capitulo 5)

**Hola! Y mil disculpas por la tardanza, no tengo excusas y menos siendo esta una adaptación a una historia que en lo personal me pareció intrigante y me atrapo desde el inicio. Ya salgo de vacaciones! :D Así que les prometo actualizar más seguido.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Primera parte**

 **El crimen Capitulo 5**

NUEVA YORK. 10:00 A.M.

El ataúd con el cuerpo de su nieta había llegado al aeropuerto de La Guardia la  
noche anterior, en donde lo recibieron sus abogados, quienes le informaron que sus socios en México habían cumplido estrictamente con las indicaciones giradas, pues con el féretro había llegado un joven representante de la Firma, quien les ratificó que en ningún momento se había separado de éste, desde que el cuerpo fuera sacado del Médico Forense, y pasado para su preparación en los sótanos de la agencia funeraria hasta su llegada al hangar particular en donde había terminado de cumplir con las órdenes giradas. Ahora era el día siguiente y Nyon Boa venía arrebujada en su abrigo de pieles, ocupando un extremo de la limosina que la conducía a ella y al doctor Trafalgar Law a los servicios funerarios que se llevarían a cabo ese medio día en la capilla del cementerio. El vehículo avanzaba moviéndose despacio entre el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. La mujer descubrió de pronto, a través de la ventanilla, la catedral de San Patricio, el imponente edificio neogótico ubicado frente a los edificios del Rockefeller Center, distintivo de la comunidad católica de la ciudad. Sin dejar de mirar hacia allá, dio una escueta orden al chofer, indicándole que se detuviera en la acera, frente a la entrada del templo. De inmediato, el hombre maniobró con habilidad para detenerse donde le indicaban. La anciana informó a su acompañante su deseo de entrar un momento en la iglesia. Law asintió con gravedad y comprensión, adelantándose para abrir la portezuela y salir primero para ayudar a bajar a la mujer. Ésta, llevando un amplio y lujoso bolso de piel consigo, al que apretaba contra su pecho, se apoyó en su bastón y dejó que el hombre la condujera del brazo hacia la puerta principal del templo. Adentro, la imponente estructura de la catedral, sumida en una suave penumbra, invitaba a la paz. De afuera llegaba apenas el ruido de la ciudad. Había algunos fieles, diseminados por ahí, entregados a sus oraciones, y un grupo de turistas más allá, admirando el altar de piedra en el centro del presbiterio, construido a instancias del Cardenal O'Connor en la década de 1980, y a partir de los altares laterales, que fuera retirado para reponer la pila bautismal en el transepto norte del templo. Nyon Boa se persignó aprisa, mirando hacia el fondo, al altar. Luego se desembarazó suavemente de la mano protectora de Trafalgar Law, pidiéndole que esperara ahí. Así lo hizo el otro, respetuosamente, observándola alejarse hasta llegar a una pila con agua bendita. Ahí, sin que él pudiera ver lo que hacía, la mujer abrió el bolso y sacó algo de ahí para hundirlo en la pila. Después volvió a ponerlo dentro de la bolsa. Agachó la cabeza y ahí permaneció unos instantes más, orando en silencio. Cuando regresó junto a Law, éste notó que los ojos de Nyon Boa estaban húmedos por las lágrimas. El cementerio estaba ubicado en el bajo Manhattan y ahí se encontraban enterrados personajes famosos y familias de prosapia de mucho tiempo atrás. Esta vez, junto a la capilla donde se oficiarían los servicios no había automóviles aparcados que denunciaran la presencia de muchas personas que vinieran a acompañar a quien llevarían a su última morada. Aquello reflejaba una ceremonia íntima, y para alguien suspicaz, rodeada de secretos. En el salón donde se efectuarían los oficios, se encontraban las sillas perfectamente dispuestas a ambos lados, dejando un pasillo central que remataba al final ante un altar, frente al cual se localizaba el ataúd abierto donde yacía Hancock Boa, flanqueado por cuatro enormes cirios encendidos en sus pesadas bases de bronce. A los lados, como centinelas, había dos enormes jarrones también de metal, repletos de sendos arreglos florales donde destacaban los lirios y las azucenas, que surgían entre una espesa nube de diminutas florecillas blancas. La doble puerta de acceso al salón se abrió dando paso a Nyon. Con ella, siempre acompañándole, Trfalgar Law, seguido por el sacerdote ya ataviado para la ceremonia. La mujer, apenas cruzó el umbral, les contuvo con un suave pero firme ademán.

—Quisiera estar a solas unos momentos con mi nieta.

Law y el sacerdote intercambiaron una leve mirada de comprensión y en silencio se retiraron, cerrando cuidadosamente la doble hoja. Ya a solas, Nyon Boa avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar junto al féretro cuya tapa estaba totalmente abierta. Con ojos húmedos, la anciana contempló la plácida y pálida figura de su adorada nieta, ahora ya sin vida. Entre sus manos destacaba el crucifijo de plata, colocado en su pecho. Murmuró con desolación y con profundo amor, mirando aquel rostro joven, apacible, que parecía dormir:

—Mi pequeña… mi querida…

La voz se le estranguló por la emoción. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por reponerse, jaló aire, y sin quitar la vista de la muerta, la anciana abrió la bolsa de cuero sacando de ahí un estilete de plata, ése que poco antes había hundido en la pila de agua bendita en San Patricio, rogando a Dios que la perdonara por lo que iba a hacer, y pidiendo llena de dolor, le diera la gracia y la vida eterna a su amada Hancock. Tomó el filoso objeto con ambas manos, y conteniendo el aliento, colocó la punta contra el corazón del cadáver. Sorpresivamente ocurrió algo que la sacudió con un ramalazo de terror. Los ojos de Hancock se abrieron de golpe, mirándola con dureza, clavándose con una furia animal en los de la anciana, que emitiendo un gemido, dominando su miedo, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, logró murmurar:

— ¡Perdóname!

Y haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, eludiendo la feroz mirada de la muchacha, con un solo y decidido movimiento le hundió el estilete en el pecho, hasta la empuñadura, atravesándole el corazón. Hancock arqueó su cuerpo y se sacudió convulsivamente, mientras de su boca entreabierta surgía un horrible, apagado y rasposo bramido de fiera herida, en un estertor de muerte que acabó en un silbido estremecedor, como el sisear de una serpiente. La vieja, al borde de sus fuerzas y bañada en llanto, sólo acertó a repetir con voz ahogada:

— ¡Perdóname… y que Él te perdone, querida mía!

Con ambas manos aferró la tapa del ataúd y la bajó de un solo golpe mientras lanzaba un alarido de dolor, soltándose y trastabillando para chocar aparatosamente contra uno de los enormes floreros que se tambaleó en su base, lo que lo hizo caer pesadamente con estruendo y rodando para pegar contra la primera hilera de sillas. Al estrépito, la puerta de doble hoja del salón se abrió de golpe y Trafalgar Law, el sacerdote y empleados del lugar entraron corriendo, llenos de alarma, al ver a la anciana tirada en el suelo, hecha un ovillo y sacudido su cuerpo por un llanto convulso, lleno de sufrimiento. Mientras Law corría a auxiliarla, los empleados fueron hacia el ataúd, pero un grito desesperado, histérico de la mujer les contuvo asustados, estremecidos y desconcertados.

— ¡No! ¡No lo toquen! ¡Déjenlo así! ¡Déjenlo así! ¡No lo toquen!

Y tras esa demanda angustiada y feroz que retumbó en el recinto, Nyon Boa, ya sin fuerzas para luchar más, perdió el conocimiento.

 _ **"Continuara"**_

 **Nami Sca** **rlet**

* * *

¿Que tal eh? Ahora si se viene lo bueno. Perdón si les desespera que estén un poco cortos los capítulos pero así están en el libro, pero como dije al principio ya voy a actualizar más seguido. Si les esta gustando la datación no olviden mandar un Review o MP :3 Nos leemos en la próxima!


	7. Primera parte: El crimen (Capitulo 6)

**Chan, chan, chan, chan! Y con el capitulo pasado se observa que ocurrieron muchas cosas, será cierto lo que le paso a Nyon con Hancock? O fueron puras alucinaciones de la anciana que ya esta muy vieja y la muerte de su querida nieta la afecto demasiado. Bien pues los dejo con la duda muajaja, este capitulo es como el anterior, lleno de misterio y dudas, a partir de aquí empieza lo bueno jijiji. Sin más que decir, espero disfruten de la lectura :3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Primera parte**

 **El crimen Capitulo 6**

 ** _CEMENTERIO EN NUEVA YORK. 1:00 A.M._**

Jirones de nubes se desplazan en lo alto, descubriendo una pálida y difuminada luna llena, cuya luminosidad bañaba, allá abajo, los terrenos arbolados de un camposanto, donde brotan entre el pasto infinidad de placas de mármol con las inscripciones que señalan quién está ahí enterrado. Y más allá, las viejas criptas familiares, de blanco lechoso, cubiertas de pátina, emergiendo entre estatuas de ángeles de expresiones adoloridas o de representaciones de la muerte, cubierta con su largo sudario y la capucha que oculta su rostro, mientras sus huesudas manos se aferran al largo mango de la guadaña. Y ahí, de pronto, justo al ser tocada por la luz de luna, una reja de doble hoja de una de las criptas, de herrajes antiguos, ya mohosos, se abre lentamente con un crispante rechinido, para dejar al descubierto la oquedad que se delimita por el marco gótico de su puerta, a partir de la cual arrancan unos escalones desgastados que se pierden hacia abajo, a la más profunda oscuridad, justo en donde, de ahí, una figura blanca comienza a corporizarse, ascendiendo con una calma casi etérea; flotando más que pisando las desgastadas lajas de los escalones, hasta finalmente dejar la cripta y detenerse levantando el rostro hacia la luna y enfrentando así la noche, mientras la brisa agita su larga cabellera negra, y los faldones del largo vestido con el que fuera enterrada y que muestra ahí, a la altura del pecho, una mácula de sangre seca y oscura. Sus ojos de un azul intenso, destacan en las profundas ojeras que acentúan la palidez mortuoria de su rostro en donde su boca es una línea cruel que lo corta, con labios delgados, de un rojo intenso. Es Hancock, que ahora, con igual lentitud, muy erguida, deja la cripta avanzando entre las tumbas y las esculturas de los monumentos mortuorios que se erigen fantasmales en aquel sombrío y solitario lugar. Ella camina, casi como flotando, con la mirada chispeante clavada hacia el frente y con una determinación absoluta, indiferente al frío y al viento que envuelve aquella noche de espectral luz de luna. La joven muerta se va alejando por el camposanto, perdiéndose entre las lápidas y los árboles que crecen en el amplio terreno. Y así llega directo ante las imponentes puertas de hierro labrado, que delimitan el lugar con la calle. Sin detener su paso, ella avanza, y de forma irreal, estremecedora, cruza entre los barrotes como una figura fantasmagórica, etérea, que se desvanece en la noche.

Nyon Boa dormía en su enorme cama, con un sueño inquieto. La oscuridad del cuarto era total, a no ser por una franja de luz que se filtraba por las puertas-ventanas, reflejando contra la alfombra el reticulado de la cristalera. Allá afuera se extendía la terraza, y desde ahí la impresionante vista de Nueva York de noche, con sus enormes rascacielos llenos de luz. Justo en aquella terraza, una tenue neblina comenzó a formarse invadiendo el lugar, cubriéndolo todo como un sudario. Y de ahí, precisamente, emergió con lentitud, flotando y viniendo hacia las puertas-ventanas, con un movimiento deslizante, cual si flotara, la figura de Hancock, la muerta. El ventanal de doble hoja estaba cerrado. La muerta intentó abrirlo y miró hacia adentro con mirada salvaje, desesperada, gesticulando de manera dolorosa y horrible, crispando su boca para mostrar una hilera de dientes blanquísimos, afilados. En la cama, la anciana permanecía dormida, aunque lo que soñaba le produjera una angustiosa inquietud, llenándola de zozobra. Hancock, flotando ante el ventanal extendió sus manos, y sus uñas arañaron los cristales, produciendo un ruido ríspido, estremecedor, mientras su voz, en un susurro escalofriante, demandaba adolorida:

— ¡Abuela, ábreme…! ¡Soy yo, Hancock, tu nieta!

Ante el crispante y persistente arañar contra el vidrio, y el reclamo doliente de la muerta, la anciana despertó al fin, incorporándose para mirar hacia las puertas vidrieras, tras las cuales Hancock seguía flotando y rasguñando los cristales, demandando entrar, mientras su gesto se contraía en un rictus horripilante, para repetir lastimera, siseante:

— ¡Abuela, abre! ¡Soy yo, tu nieta! ¡Ábreme por favor, aquí afuera hace mucho frío!

Nyon ahogó un gemido. Una mezcla de dolor y miedo la mantuvo clavada en la cama. Sus ojos turbios en llanto se fijaron en la patética aparición que exigía entrar desde allá, en la terraza. Movida por repentino impulso, la anciana dejó la cama y cruzó hasta llegar al ventanal. En un movimiento atropellado quitó los pestillos y abrió de par en par la doble hoja, dejando que el viento entrara agitando los gruesos cortinajes y su camisón, mientras Hancock irrumpía también en la habitación, flotando en el ambiente, y esbozando una sonrisa estremecedora y salvaje que dejaba ver los afilados colmillos, al tiempo que abrazaba a la mujer, acercándole la boca para hablarle muy cerca del oído, demandándole con ferocidad:

— ¡Búscalo! ¡Busca al que me asesinó!

Súbitamente, ahogando un grito, empapada en un sudor frío, con el corazón latiéndole con ferocidad y la respiración agitándole el pecho, Nyon Boa despertó de repente, con los ojos muy abiertos, estremecida por un miedo irracional. Se sentía confusa; no acababa de asimilar si lo que la había despertado de golpe había sido real o no. Desde que el día anterior perdiera el conocimiento en el entierro de su nieta, y fuera atendida por el médico que le recetó unos fuertes calmantes para dormir, hasta este momento, todo se le presentaba embrollado, confuso. Vagamente recordaba el momento en que iba a hundir el estilete de plata en el corazón de la muchacha y los ojos de ésta, que bruscamente se abrieron, clavándose con ferocidad en los de ella. ¿Lo había imaginado? ¿Realmente aquello había ocurrido o no? Su mente no acababa de asimilarlo; de encuadrar el acontecimiento dentro de un marco lógico, racional. Tal vez el brutal dolor que sentía le había hecho imaginar cosas. Quizás el terror cerval anidado en su ser a través de viejas leyendas acuñadas en su familia desde tiempos inmemoriales, le había hecho creer que aquello ocurría en realidad. El mismo terror que le había llevado a clavar el estilete en aquel pecho de donde no había manado una sola gota de sangre, y donde el horroroso gemido que, bajo la lógica, se había producido al escapar el aire fétido del cuerpo muerto, al abrirse la carne por la filosa punta que lo traspasara de lado a lado.

Ahora su mente estaba envuelta en el sopor. Trató de despejarla agitando la cabeza, abriendo y cerrando los ojos. Se sentó en la cama y desde ahí enfrentó la total oscuridad que invadía su cuarto. Se percató de que los gruesos cortinajes tapaban totalmente el ventanal de doble hoja, impidiendo el paso de la luz del exterior. Tenía la garganta seca, y buscó a tientas en el buró el vaso con agua que siempre se encontraba ahí, en una bandejita de plata junto con la jarra de cristal cortado. Bebió ávidamente, derramando parte del líquido en su pecho. Aún la sensación de miedo no desaparecía de ella y el silencio total en la habitación hacía más patente su soledad, su desamparo y su angustia. Encendió la luz de la lamparita de noche. Comprobó que fuera de ella no había nadie más en el cuarto, y eso le trajo una oleada de alivio. Apartó las cobijas y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, respirando aún con dificultad. Del cajón del buró sacó un frasco de pastillas, de ésas de receta restringida. Botó la tapa y dominando el temblor de sus manos sacó una pastilla pequeña, amarilla, colocándosela bajo la lengua. Cerró los ojos y respiró con profundidad. Poco a poco volvía la calma hacia ella. Nada era real. Todo había sido un sueño, no cabía duda. Un sueño horrible y estremecedor, pero sueño al fin. Y así empezó a llorar con un llanto silencioso, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran libres por sus ajadas mejillas. En una forma o en otra, de manera absurda e incomprensible, lamentaba que aquella pesadilla no hubiera sido verdad, pues al menos le había permitido ver de nuevo a su querida Hancock; sentirla, escucharla, aunque ésta hubiera salido de la tumba para buscarla. Se enjugó el llanto con el dorso de la mano. Respiró profundo, obligándose a calmarse, y volvió a mirar hacia las gruesas cortinas que permanecían cerradas. Movida por una repentina idea, haciendo un esfuerzo por dominar sus temores, dejó la cama, y tomando su bastón, avanzó descalza hasta llegar ante los cortinajes. Tiró de la gruesa trenza de seda que los desplazaba, y éstos se descorrieron dejando al descubierto la doble puerta-ventana, permitiendo ver hacia fuera la terraza con sus macetones cubiertos de flores, y la mesa de metal con su cubierta de vidrio, la sombrilla y sus cuatro silloncitos, ahí donde a diario tomaba el desayuno. Todo estaba en calma. No había ninguna huella o indicio que permitiera suponer alguna presencia ominosa que pudiera amenazarla o perturbarla. Salió a la terraza y dejó que el frescor de la noche la invadiera. Caminó hasta la balaustrada y se recargó en ella, acuerpándose con sus propios brazos y confrontando desde aquella altura la ciudad dormida, con el destello de miles de luces en los miles de ojos de los imponentes rascacielos, todo acero y todo cristal. Y el cielo, allá arriba, despejado, con una luna menguante, plácidamente colgada en la noche. Notó la luz de un avión, muy arriba, que cruzaba el firmamento rumbo a algún sitio desconocido. Respiró con profundidad, sintiendo alivio al comprender que todo había sido una pesadilla, un mal sueño. Sin embargo, en el ánimo de aquella anciana algo quedaba claro: verdad o no, en aquel sueño terrorífico su nieta había vuelto del más allá para pedirle algo. Y ella lo cumpliría, aunque eso abriera las puertas del infierno que alguna vez pensó se habían cerrado para siempre.

 _ **"Continuara"**_

 **Nami Sca** **rlet**

* * *

¿Que tal? Ahora si, con esto entramos en lo emocionante, y ya falta poco para que aparezca Zoro :3, él, junto con Robin, tendra uno de los papeles más importantes en esta historia, son, por decirlo así los principales en su momento, lo entenderán mejor conforme avance la historia. Hasta la próxima :3 besos, bye bye.


	8. Primera parte: El crimen (Capitulo 7)

**Nuevo capitulo :3 Y bien pues en este capitulo aparecen nuevos personajes y uno de ellos, es uno de los personajes más importantes dentro de toda la historia, ¿sabrán cuál es? Bien pues sin más que decir, los dejo leer la continuación. Nos leemos abajo :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Primera parte**

 **El crimen Capitulo 7**

 ** _CIUDAD DE MÉXICO. 9:00 A.M._**

El aviso de la llamada le llegó a las nueve de la mañana de ese día extrañamente nublado y lluvioso, producto de un repentino cambio meteorológico en el Golfo de México, los famosos "Nortes", que traían lluvia y frío a la capital aunque fuera pleno verano. Akagami Shanks estaba en su oficina tomando su primer expreso cortado de la mañana, y revisando los titulares de los diversos periódicos que Makino, su secretaria, le dejaba todos los días meticulosamente ordenados en su mesa redonda de juntas, cuando ella entró para informarle de una videoconferencia que sus socios de Nueva York le demandaban con carácter de urgente. El hombre asintió y dejó su lugar en la mesa de juntas para ir a sentarse tras su escritorio. La muchacha le indicó:

— ¡Es por la uno, licenciado!

Akagami oprimió la tecla digital que daba acceso a la línea telefónica número uno, y de inmediato en el monitor de su computadora apareció la imagen de Yasopp y otros dos abogados, en una sobria sala de juntas de la firma legal allá en Nueva York. Tras los saludos protocolarios, Yasopp fue directo al grano, informándole que se trataba nuevamente de Nyon Boa.

— ¿Y ahora qué es lo que quiere? — preguntó Akagami con curiosidad, mientras apuraba de un solo trago el resto del café.

—Nos ha dado instrucciones precisas para que tomemos en nuestras manos la investigación del crimen.

—Pero eso es caso cerrado. La policía no tiene pistas al respecto y ha agotado todas las líneas de investigación.

—Así lo vemos, Shanks, pero ella no se resigna, y no hay forma de convencerla. Quiere que encontremos al asesino y averigüemos los motivos que tuvo para matar a su nieta.

—La petición me resulta absurda y visceral. Yo coincido con el informe policiaco… un asalto fortuito donde criminal y víctima no se conocían… ¿Qué más hay que investigar después de eso?

—Shanks… no podemos decirle que no. Es un cliente muy antiguo en la Firma, que nos genera gran cantidad de negocios al año… Debemos complacerla… Ustedes tienen las conexiones necesarias en México… sabemos que pondrán todo su esfuerzo… Muevan los recursos que hayan de mover, las influencias, todo. Hagan lo necesario. No repares en gastos, pero hay que encontrar al asesino y, sobre todo, saber por qué mató a la muchacha.

—Nada de eso puede garantizar que se obtengan resultados favorables. Y tal vez fracasemos en el intento.

—Es una posición bastante pesimista.

—Realista, diría yo… —Y luego prosiguió con objetividad—: por otro lado, si tuviéramos la suerte, y remarco, "la suerte" de dar con el asesino, casi te puedo asegurar que estaremos ante un vago sin oficio ni beneficio, tal vez un ex convicto procesado anteriormente por robo a mano armada, y que ahora, tapado por las drogas, buscando algo de dinero para satisfacer sus vicios, se topó con esa muchacha y la asesinó. — Yasopp repuso con un dejo de sarcasmo al ver la resistencia de su amigo para tomar el caso:

—Parece que tienes bien estudiado el asunto. — Olavarría negó con la cabeza:

—Para nada, Yasopp. Te confieso que no he tenido tiempo de estudiar el expediente. Pero por lo que sé, es decir, que la encontraron muerta y no estaban sus cosas, la robaron y la asesinaron. Así de simple. Y eso, amigo, es totalmente común no sólo aquí en México, sino en cualquier parte del mundo, mientras haya un delincuente desesperado y una persona que se encuentre en el momento y en el lugar inoportuno. — Frank asintió con gravedad pero repuso, intentando convencerle:

—Debes entender que esa mujer lo que quiere es hacerle justicia a su nieta. — Akagami concedió con un gesto:

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero lo que me pides será tanto como buscar una aguja en un pajar, y para finalmente, tal vez, no encontrar jamás la aguja. — Yasopp aguantó la innegable lógica del abogado y se mantuvo firme.

—Sabemos que tú y tu equipo pondrán todo su esfuerzo y capacidad profesional en lo que te pedimos, Shanks.

Akagami suspiró resignado. Sabía que no tenía otra alternativa con sus socios. Aquellos eran lineales. Y si ya tenían una idea preconcebida o una decisión tomada, no habría forma de hacerles cambiar.

—Está bien. Lo haremos, pero, insisto, no te puedo garantizar nada, Yasopp. Díselo a ella. No quiero que el día de mañana nos reproche por no haber obtenido lo que esperaba.

—Se lo diremos. Dinos cuánto necesitas de anticipo y en dónde te depositamos…

—Makino se pondrá en contacto con ustedes para esos detalles.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Yasopp. Saludos a todos por allá, y… suerte.

La comunicación se cortó. Akagami Shanks maldijo por lo bajo. Debió haber sido más firme en su negativa. Ésa sería una investigación inútil, por más tiempo y esfuerzo que pusieran. Sin embargo, terminó por aceptar con profesional resignación no exenta de un fuerte interés económico. En cualquier forma era un cliente, y al cliente lo que pidiera, por más absurda que pudiera parecerles la petición. ¡Vaya que si en esa firma legal tenían clientes excéntricos y demandantes! Y de ahí su éxito. Que hacían siempre lo imposible para satisfacerles sus demandas. Y esta vez no sería la excepción. ¿Quién podría encargarse de aquella tarea? A su mente vino un nombre. El único capaz de lograr lo que parecía imposible, era un mago en la investigación y más de una vez había obtenido espectaculares éxitos para el despacho. Los cuerpos policiacos le admiraban. Sus alumnos en la Universidad le veneraban, y en el Poder Judicial sus opiniones en criminalística eran tomadas muy en serio. Así que sin más, pulsó el intercomunicador para pedirle a su secretaria:

—Necesito a RR con urgencia. Búscalo. Necesito verlo sin demora. Que me diga a qué horas y dónde, pero que sea hoy mismo.

* * *

 ** _CIUDAD DE MÉXICO. 9:00 P.M._**

— ¿Quién es ella?

La pregunta llegó antes de que el hombre, luego de mirar a trasluz el color verde dorado de su copa de Chablis, la llevara a sus labios para tomar un trago, deleitándose con su frío sabor ácido afrutado. Frente a él, Akagami Shanks preguntó, mientras apuraba un pequeño trago de la copa con mucho hielo que contenía una generosa ración de whisky Old Parr:

— ¿La muerta? — El otro negó con la cabeza.

—Eso vendrá después. Me refiero a tu cliente.

Estaban en el primer piso de un restaurante uruguayo en el sur de la ciudad, en la fresca terraza y sentados en una mesa al lado de la pequeña barda de adobe con tiestos de flores que le daban un ambiente alegre al lugar, y desde el cual se dominaban las calles empedradas y las construcciones coloniales al otro lado de la sinuosa avenida de doble vía por donde circulaban bastantes automóviles, no obstante la hora. Quien estaba con el abogado era un hombre cercano a los 35 años, de mirada penetrante e inteligente, donde a veces aparecía un leve destello socarrón. Vestía un jersey de cuello de tortuga verde musgo, que hacía juego con su saco de tweed, y pantalones de mezclilla. Quien hubiese querido juzgarlo por su aspecto, jamás sospecharía que era un prestigiado criminalista con una maestría en la materia y un doctorado en Criminología. Sus disertaciones y sus artículos, producto de sus enseñanzas en el Instituto Nacional de Ciencias Penales, donde tenía una cátedra de planta a nivel posgrado, le habían dado un merecido reconocimiento en la profesión y no sólo ahí sino ante jueces, agentes del Ministerio Público y abogados de la defensa que veían en sus peritajes pulcras, profundas y efectivas consideraciones que por lo general llevaban a un claro esclarecimiento de los hechos. Todo mundo le conocía simplemente por RR, y así gustaba él que le llamaran. Akagami contuvo su respuesta, al hacerse presente una hermosa chiquilla no mayor de veintitantos años, portando un mandil anudado a la cintura sobre sus ceñidos jeans y llevando un plato con un pulpo a las brasas sobre una cama de frescas hojas de lechuga aderezadas con aceite de oliva y semillas de ajonjolí, que puso al centro de la mesa en medio de ambos. Con una amable sonrisa murmuró un "que lo disfruten" y luego de tomar de la cubeta con hielo la botella de Chablis para llenar de nuevo la copa de RR, se retiró grácilmente entre las mesas, que ya a esas horas estaban ocupadas por gran cantidad de comensales que disfrutaban de la buena cocina del restaurante en ese ambiente cálido y acogedor, alumbrado con la tenue luz de velas colocadas dentro de bombillas de cristal soplado. Ahora sí el abogado se dio a explicar a su interlocutor y en pocas palabras le dijo quién era Nyon Boa, mientras ambos atacaban con buen apetito el exquisito pulpo a las brasas. RR supo así que aquella mujer era de origen húngaro, proveniente de una añeja familia de mucho abolengo. Viuda de un hombre que había sido un extraordinario orfebre. Una mujer muy rica e influyente en el mundo de la joyería fina. Había sido la matriarca indiscutible de una pequeña familia señalada por la desgracia, pues su hijo y su nuera, padres de la chica asesinada, habían muerto años atrás en un accidente automovilístico… Aquella información tomó por sorpresa a RR, moviéndole fibras sensibles profundas en su ánimo, turbándole y llevándole a recuerdos dolorosos que apartó de inmediato, bebiendo de su copa de vino, mientras el abogado continuaba, sin haberse percatado de su reacción:

—… dejando huérfana a su única hija, a quien la abuela amparó llevándola a vivir consigo, protegiéndola, mimándola y manteniéndola en uno de los mejores colegios para señoritas de Europa. Tal vez por la muerte de sus padres o porque aquel drama la afectó profundamente, dejándole hondas y desgarradoras ausencias, la muchacha mostró una actitud de rebeldía. Guapa, caprichosa, asediada por galanes, llevaba una vida disipada y desenfrenada en la Rivera Francesa. Alguna vez fue detenida por la policía por conducir en estado de embriaguez y haber destrozado un BMW en una de sus francachelas. El dinero de la abuela y sus influencias pudieron acallar el escándalo. Realmente la muchacha no se llevó bien con ella. Eran generaciones muy distantes. El caso es que un día abandonó el internado y huyó a México, entrando a Cancún como turista, para luego involucrarse con una red de hombres de negocios no tan claros, ni tan legales, que controlaba una cadena de table dance a lo largo de la República Mexicana. Así vino a dar al Distrito Federal y a trabajar en un lugar en la Zona Rosa. La siguiente noticia sobre ella es que la hallaron asesinada en un parque, sin que hubiera indicio alguno de quién o por qué la habían matado… RR mantenía un atento y concentrado silencio. Akagami hizo una leve pausa, limpiándose los labios con la servilleta, y remató luego de dar cuenta del resto de su whisky:

—La señora Nyon vive en Nueva York. Su salud es precaria. La chica era el único familiar que le quedaba, y demanda saber qué fue lo que pasó con su muerte, y encontrar al asesino, no importa cuánto cueste.

RR no hizo comentario alguno, y se limitó a observar cómo el abogado tomaba de un portafolios Hermés, colocado sobre la silla de al lado, un abultado sobre de papel manila que le entregó.

—Aquí tienes toda la información que hemos podido reunir… Actas de la averiguación previa; declaratoria de testigos. Parte policiaco. Examen del forense. — RR tomó el sobre tamaño oficio. Lo sopesó un instante.

—Homicidio, dices. ¿Algún sospechoso? — Akagami negó con la cabeza y aventuró:

—Ya te darás cuenta de lo intrincado del asunto, por no decir absurdo. Pero, al cliente lo que pida. Y si alguna persona puede llegar a encontrar algo en todo esto, eres tú.

RR bebió nuevamente de su copa. Su mirada se mantuvo pensativa en el sobre. Ante su silencio, el abogado agregó en tono grave:

—Te necesitamos, RR. — RR dejó el sobre a un lado, respondiendo con tranquilidad:

—Lo voy a estudiar…— Akagami le miró con cierta expresión suplicante:

—Sé que lo que te pido no es fácil, por eso recurro a ti. Porque eres el mejor.

RR pasó por alto el cumplido. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un estuche para puros de cuero y luego de ofrecer uno a su amigo, que denegó con un suave ademán, tomó uno para sí. Era un puro dominicano, Don Diego Corona, robusto, justo los que a él le gustaban, y luego de cortar diagonalmente la punta con el cortador que llevaba consigo, lo encendió con una cerilla de madera, jalando con deleite el humo, sin darle el golpe. Con los ojos entrecerrados, dejándose llevar por ese momento que él llamaba "de sibaritas", murmuró, exhalando el humo:

—Tendrás pronto mi respuesta. — Akagami insistió aún:

—No tardes mucho, RR. La mujer nos presiona. Ya ha esperado suficiente y las autoridades no le han podido dar nada satisfactorio. Somos su último recurso.

* * *

 ** _CIUDAD DE MÉXICO. 11:00 P.M._**

El Mini Cooper plata y negro se detuvo a la orilla de la acera frente al viejo pero bien conservado edificio art déco, y de él descendió RR. Notó que había luz en las puertas ventanales con balcón del segundo piso y esbozó una sonrisa para sí. Apenas consultó su reloj para constatar la hora, próxima a las once de la noche, y sin embargo ella estaba ahí, esperándole. Se acercó a la puerta y abrió con una llave, cruzó el pequeño vestíbulo, y rápidamente llegó a las escaleras. Su departamento estaba en el segundo piso, con una vista al parque. Y era precisamente el que daba a la calle. Una calle bulliciosa y llena de ambiente, con librerías y galerías de arte, que convivían con cafés al aire libre, barecitos y pequeños restaurantes que se alineaban unos atrás otros, invadiendo muchas veces las aceras, y siempre con parroquianos de todas las edades y actividades, aunque la mayoría eran jóvenes de entre veinte y treinta años; oficinistas, yupies, intelectuales, artistas y toda una gama de sujetos que hacían de la Condesa un lugar lleno de ambiente bohemio y de encanto cosmopolita. Ella le estaba esperando, aún vestida con una elegante falda gris ejecutiva y una blusa blanca impecable. La contempló ahí, cerca de la ventana de doble hoja, abierta para dejar entrar la brisa de la noche, en toda su esbelta hermosura, sintiendo una ola de deseo que siempre le asombraba cuando la miraba al principio de cada encuentro. Ella había escuchado el ruido de la llave en la cerradura y después los pasos del hombre. Sin volverse a mirarle, no dejó de agitar la coctelera con encantadora pericia para luego vaciar el contenido de la ginebra bien fría en las copas martineras adornadas con una aceituna y una cebollita de cambray. A sus treinta años aún era hermosa y de carnes firmes. Lo más sobresaliente de ella eran sus largas y bien torneadas piernas que sabía lucir con faldas lo suficientemente cortas como para salvar la buena reputación de una destacada miembro del Poder Judicial, pero también, al fin mujer, para atraer las miradas de los hombres. Su nombre era Perona y se ocupaba de uno de los Juzgados de Distrito en materia penal del Primer Circuito, que manejaba con firmeza y un gran rigor profesional. Precisamente, por un piropo sobre aquellas piernas se había establecido la relación entre ellos. Eso había ocurrido algunos meses atrás, cuando RR acompañó a uno de sus clientes a formular un alegato ante la guapa juzgadora. Ella era vehemente y manifestaba su punto de vista jurídico con pasión, sentada en la mesita redonda de base de cristal donde les había invitado a sentarse. Él apenas podía concentrarse al ver las estupendas piernas de la mujer, así que cuando ésta terminó y preguntó si sus argumentos les convencían, él repuso con una sonrisa galante, que no había forma de discutir cuando tales argumentos se sustentaban en dos "hermosos pilares de la Justicia". El comentario provocó sofoco en su cliente y a ella la sacó de balance por un instante, haciéndola ruborizarse, para acabar sonriendo con agrado. Dos semanas después salían a cenar. Y en la segunda cita acabaron en la cama. Ella era tan vehemente y apasionada en el sexo como lo era al defender un punto de Derecho. Y lo más importante era que aquella relación se había sustentado en una total independencia. Ni uno ni otro se demandaban nada. Simplemente eran un par de amigos que disfrutaban de la mutua compañía, sin más lazos ni derechos de exclusividad. Se respetaban sus tiempos y sus espacios. Si podían verse, bien, y si no, también. Jamás había reproches ni escenas de celos. Era pues una relación fluida con aquella mujer divorciada, que él agradecía como hombre viudo desde hacía cinco años. Se acercó por atrás tomándola por la cintura y dándole un pequeño beso bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, le preguntó con cierto tono malicioso:

— ¿Qué hace levantada tan tarde, su Señoría?

Perona se volvió con una sonrisa. Era de piel clara, con una ensortijada cabellera que llevaba hasta la altura de los hombros en un corte muy moderno. Sus ojos de color café brillaron con alegre picardía.

—Preparando un par de martinis. ¿Gustas uno…?

Él tomó la copa que le ofrecía y bebió un pequeño sorbo con deleite. Ella fue a sentarse al mullido sillón con cojines de la sala, y preguntó:

— ¿Qué tal tu entrevista?

RR dejó el abultado sobre encima de la vieja mesa al lado de la ventana, que fungía como su escritorio, donde se apilaban libros de Medicina Forense, Derecho Penal y varios legajos de papeles en un desorden organizado, junto a su laptop. Se deshizo del saco tirándolo en cualquier parte y fue a sentarse a su lado.

—Nada en especial… Una petición loca y apremiante de mis amigos de Newgate, Silver & Akagami

— ¿Un caso difícil…?

—Digamos que un caso extraño… de donde al parecer no hay mucha tela de donde cortar. Algo así como buscar la proverbial aguja en el pajar. — Ella preguntó divertida y curiosa:

— ¿Una aguja en un pajar?

Él le quitó la copa y la dejó sobre la mesa de centro junto a la suya, para tomarla entre sus brazos y murmurarle:

—Algo así… pero es un tema que quisiera dejar a un lado por ahora, ante la oportunidad de ocupar nuestro tiempo bajo mejores perspectivas.

La mujer se dejó besar en el cuello, cerrando los ojos, y permitiendo ahora que él le empezara a desabotonar la blusa con una mano y con la otra le acariciara los firmes muslos bajo la falda. Preguntó juguetona:

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — Él le buscó los labios, susurrándole:

—Algo profunda y gratificantemente erótico.

La mujer respondió al beso, pegando su cuerpo al de él, y atrayéndole por la nuca para fundirse con él en un largo y apasionado beso.

* * *

 ** _CIUDAD DE MÉXICO. 8:00 A.M._**

Habían hecho el amor hasta quedar exhaustos. Perona, su Señoría, había declinado quedarse a dormir y había partido hacia su casa a eso de la una de la mañana, pues al día siguiente tenía una audiencia muy temprano. Y ahora, RR estaba levantado desde antes de que clareara el día, sumiéndose desde entonces en la lectura de la documentación que Akagami Shanks le había entregado la noche anterior. Ahora, los informes, fotografías de la muerta y el resto del papeleo estaban diseminados sobre el escritorio, bajo la lámpara de pantalla de cristal verde que aún se mantenía encendida, pese a que la luz de la mañana ya invadía la estancia. RR tenía varias notas escritas en un block amarillo tamaño legal, tomaba parte de la información y la cotejaba con hechos de su conocimiento que venían de sus investigaciones cotidianas sobre la incidencia y el comportamiento del crimen en la ciudad. Calándose los anteojos para mirar de cerca, leyó lo que había apuntado. El asunto estaba prácticamente cerrado pese a existir indicios extraños que tal vez una burocracia policial, aburrida y abrumada de trabajo, había pasado por alto, y más cuando dos o tres días después de ese crimen hubo un asesinato múltiple dentro de un restaurante de la zona norte de la ciudad, que al parecer era un ajuste de cuentas entre delincuentes, y después lo de un fuerte decomiso de droga en el aeropuerto, vinculado con el aniquilamiento de un grupo de secuestradores que fueron acribillados por fuerzas de la Policía Especial cuando trataron de oponer resistencia. Así que no era raro que aquel crimen de una joven extranjera en un parque fuera a parar a la reserva, donde se perdería al paso del tiempo como caso no resuelto, apabullado por crímenes de mayor magnitud, o digamos, importancia, que acapararían las noticias y la atención morbosa de la opinión pública. Así que la petición de aquella anciana millonaria tenía su lógica dentro de un esquema puramente afectivo. No podía resignarse a que el asesinato de su querida nieta quedara impune y el asesino libre. Para eso tenía fortuna y recursos, para ponerlos al servicio de sus planes. ¿Una sed de venganza? ¿Un anhelo de justicia? Tal vez ambas. Sin embargo, lo que RR ignoraba hasta ese momento era que la anciana tenía otras razones, profundamente ocultas, encerradas en el arcano de su terror. El descubrir al asesino, el aniquilarlo, le traería no sólo paz, sino el conocimiento del móvil. Y éste, por descabellado que pudiera parecer, rondaba en lo más recóndito de su conciencia, perturbándola, bloqueándola ante el intento de contener un ramalazo de pánico, de un miedo profundo y ancestral que causaba escalofríos y violentas taquicardias, haciéndola gemir de agónico pavor. Un dato había disparado el interés y la curiosidad en RR, y era precisamente el hecho de que no se encontrara en el cuerpo de la muchacha una sola gota de sangre. Aquello no cuadraba con el tipo de evento criminal que conformaba la hipótesis de las autoridades y que les había llevado a dar carpetazo al asunto. Bajo esas conclusiones, el criminalista llegó a tomar su decisión. Se repantigó en su viejo y cómodo sillón de cuero, haciéndolo girar sobre su eje para encarar el verdor del parque que se miraba al otro lado de la calle. Bebió lentamente de su café cargado y, luego de consultar su reloj, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico para marcar el número de Akagami Shanks, que conocía de memoria, para informarle que aceptaba hacerse cargo de la investigación.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Sca** **rlet**

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció? Si les gusto no olviden mandar Reviews o MP, con gusto lo acepto :3**

¿Saben ya quien es RR? Es muy fácil xD pues ya por fin comienza a formarse la trama de esta historia, si, el inicio es un poco tedioso y en ocasiones hasta aburrido, pero a partir de estos capítulos la cosa ya cambia, pronto veremos también que es lo que paso con Luffy y Nami, aunque la duda de quien mato a Hancock seguira presente durante un buen rato jijiji. Pues sin más que añadir, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces, besos, bye bye :3


	9. Primera parte: El crimen (Capitulo 8)

**Aquí les traigo la continuación, ya con el capitulo numero ocho de la historia y entrando ya en lo emocionante, espero que les agrade el capitulo, un poco más largo que los anteriores :3 Bien sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura :3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Primera parte**

 **El crimen Capitulo 8**

 ** _CIUDAD DE MÉXICO_**

Comenzó, como él decía, por el principio. Así que después de darse un buen baño, RR abordó su automóvil y se dirigió a la primera cita que se había programado con el Ministerio Público que, estando en turno, había recibido la notificación del crimen, procedido al levantamiento del cadáver y llevado a cabo la averiguación previa. Su nombre era Smoker, y ya lo estaba esperando en el restaurante donde se habían citado para desayunar. Mientras devoraba sus huevos Benedictine, Smoker se dio a explicar lo que había ocurrido esa noche a un atento RR, que apenas había tocado su plato de frutas con queso cottage y miel, y bebía a sorbos de su café cargado.

—Hubo dos acontecimientos que se desencadenaron casi al mismo tiempo durante esa madrugada. Dos acontecimientos que en principio parecían totalmente aislados pero que, posteriormente, al investigar se convirtieron en uno solo…

Hizo una pausa para tragar un bocado, haciéndolo pasar con jugo de naranja. RR esperó paciente y echó una mirada curiosa a través de la cristalera junto a la que estaban sentados, y desde donde se dominaba uno de los lagos del Bosque de Chapultepec, rodeado por una cinta de cemento por donde a esa hora un gran número de personas se dedicaba a hacer deporte, desde un tranquilo caminar hasta correr con gran entusiasmo, sudando copiosamente, pasando por aquellos que se hacían acompañar de su rutina matinal por algún perro que alegre trotaba junto a ellos o, libre de cadenas, iba de un lado a otro, deteniéndose a olisquear algo con curiosidad, para luego reiniciar su marcha alcanzando al amo o a la ama que se le había adelantado, y alguno que otro ciclista que pedaleaba vigorosamente. Regresó su mirada cuando el Fiscal continuó.

—Primero, lo de la muerte de la muchacha ésa. Luego lo otro, la denuncia de unas chamacas de la desaparición de su amiga, que al llegar en la madrugada a su domicilio, se encontraron con la puerta abierta que daba acceso al edificio donde vivían, lo que no era normal, descubriendo en el recibidor, tirada junto a las escaleras la bolsa de su amiga. Subieron al departamento y vieron que la cama estaba tendida y ella no se encontraba en ningún lado… Llamaron a su celular y nadie contestó… Incluso se contactaron con el taxista que habitualmente la llevaba y él les informó que la había dejado a eso de las dos de la mañana… Así que ante todo eso, decidieron avisar a la policía, temiendo que algo malo le pudiera haber pasado… — RR interrumpió el tomar las notas, para preguntar:

—Dos acontecimientos… un crimen y un supuesto secuestro que finalmente resultaron un solo suceso. Es decir, la chica asesinada y la supuesta secuestrada eran la misma persona, ¿es así? — El otro asintió, blandiendo el tenedor para reforzar su afirmativa. RR continuó: — ¿Recuerdas las horas en que tuviste conocimiento de los dos incidentes? — El Fiscal se limpió la boca con la servilleta. Volvió a asentir.

—Si mal no recuerdo, la denuncia por la desaparición de la muchacha la hicieron sus amigas a eso de las cinco o seis de la mañana. Y del crimen dio parte a los patrulleros un hombre que hacía ejercicio; los oficiales nos reportaron que fue a eso de las siete de ese mismo día. Es decir, dos horas después, entre un evento y otro.

— ¿Alguna relación entre ese hombre, el corredor, y la víctima? ¿No había nada entre ellos? ¿No se conocían? — A cada pregunta el Ministerio Público negó con la cabeza. Y aun así RR hizo una nueva: — ¿Ni de manera ocasional? ¿No eran vecinos…?

—No. Nada. No se conocían. Investigamos al sujeto. No tiene antecedentes. Es contador de una empresa de electrodomésticos. Casado, con dos niños. Tuvo un pre-infarto, lo que lo ha obligado a medirse con la ingestión de carne con grasa y cosas que tengan colesterol… Ya sabes, mucho brócoli y ejercicio. — Y siguió atacando sus huevos benedictinos con singular apetito, mientras RR volvía a su interrogatorio.

— ¿Cuándo supiste que eran la misma persona?

—Al tomar la denuncia de las muchachas, les pedimos una fotografía de la amiga. Una de ellas incluso fue acompañada por un patrullero a su domicilio para traerla. Luego, cuando el cadáver fue traído al anfiteatro de la Delegación, pude ligar las dos cosas. — RR se mantuvo pensativo un momento. Algo más rondaba en su cabeza. Finalmente preguntó:

—De los efectos personales de la muerta, ¿qué me puedes decir? — El agente apartó el plato donde quedaban los restos de los benedictinos, y ahora apuró un trago de café, para comentar con seguridad:

— Al no encontrar su bolsa, pensamos de primera intención que el móvil había sido el robo… —RR asintió. En un primer momento él había pensado lo mismo. El otro prosiguió, sin pausa: — aunque traía unas pulseras de plata. Varias en su muñeca derecha. Pero cuando ligamos el asunto con la denuncia de la desaparecida, descubrimos que el bolso había quedado abandonado en el vestíbulo del edificio, y que en él no faltaba nada. Es decir, ahí estaba todo, su dinero, una tarjeta de débito, su teléfono celular, un estuche con pinturas y lápiz de labios, una pequeña Biblia…

— ¿Una Biblia? —RR hizo la pregunta con extrañeza, mientras el otro reafirmaba:

—Pequeña, la entregamos al representante del Consulado de Hungría junto con todo lo demás, una vez que la chica fue identificada y se corrieron los trámites para recuperar el cuerpo. — RR anotó en su block la palabra "Biblia" y la subrayó con dos enérgicas rayas, poniendo a continuación un signo de interrogación. Levantó la vista hacia su amigo:

— ¿Algo más que puedas decirme…? — El Ministerio Público apuró el resto de su café. Clavó la mirada en su amigo, al otro lado de la mesa, y repuso serio:

—Lo de la falta de sangre en el cuerpo.

RR se encontraba ahora tras un escritorio en las nuevas instalaciones de la Dirección General de Servicios Periciales de la Procuraduría General del Distrito, y precisamente en el área del Servicio Médico Forense. Al otro lado, el doctor Hogback, un hombre de pulcra bata blanca almidonada que mostraba en el bolsillo superior izquierdo el logotipo del Servicio Médico Forense, donde anidaba varias plumas, le miró con interés cuando el criminalista le hizo la pregunta:

— ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso? ¿Alguna arteria dañada? — El médico carraspeó, se ajustó los lentes y respondió, negando:

—Nada, amigo mío. — RR consultó el expediente que tenía frente a sí y que contenía el reporte completo de la autopsia.

— ¿Tienes alguna explicación al respecto?

—Debería. Pero no la hemos encontrado y creo que jamás la encontraremos. Esto es un misterio. — RR volvió al expediente.

—Aquí señalas que la muerte ocurrió entre las dos y las cuatro de la madrugada. Había rigidez cadavérica. Al parecer hubo resistencia, pero no veo que se refieran a rastros fisiológicos del asesino, como restos de piel en las uñas de la muerta, o cabellos. No fue violada. Ni tampoco hay huellas… — El otro confirmó:

—Así es. Y la conclusión a la que se llegó fue que la muerte sobrevino por estrangulamiento, con fractura de las vértebras cervicales… —y se dio a dar una explicación sobre los aspectos técnicos de la asfixia por estrangulación, que él mencionó como un acto violento de constricción directa del cuello, alrededor o delante de él, lo que impide el paso del aire y suspende la respiración y con ello la vida. — RR volvió a consultar el expediente. Se quitó los lentes para leer de cerca y confrontó al médico.

—Hogback… Hay algo que no me queda claro. En la estrangulación la presión es manual. La muerte es más lenta, de ahí que la cara presente tumefacción y un color rojo violáceo. Lo que no se presentó en la muchacha — volvió a las notas—, y aquí se señala la ausencia de congestión en los pulmones y de equimosis en las pleuras… Tampoco hubo congestión en el encéfalo, las meninges ni el cerebro… Y esto me llevaría a concluir que realmente la muerte no ocurrió por asfixia, sino al fracturarse las vértebras cervicales, lo que no es usual en este tipo de crímenes, pues los pulgares ejercen presión sobre el cartílago, rompiéndolo, y hay un traumatismo directo en la laringe que puede ser tan grave como para provocar la muerte de manera instantánea… ¿Voy bien, doctor? — El otro le respondió con una sonrisa de aceptación, luego volvió a su gravedad.

—En este caso hay algo que me llamó la atención…

—Explícate… — El médico se reacomodó en su asiento, entrelazó las manos y señaló con total convicción:

—El estrangulamiento fue llevado a cabo con una sola mano, lo que indica un sujeto de fuerza descomunal. Ha de tener uñas largas y afiladas, pues los arañazos en el cuello así lo indican… y, finalmente, está la fractura de las vértebras cervicales… lo que no es común, pues no estamos hablando de ahorcamiento con una soga, por ejemplo. — RR anotó en su libreta: "Fuerza descomunal. Arañazos profundos", mientras el médico prosiguió manteniendo su tono grave y profesional: —Curiosamente, entre los arañazos descubrimos, a la altura de la yugular dos incisiones… — RR lo miró con mayor interés.

— ¿Incisiones? ¿Agujas hipodérmicas o algo así? Eso quizá podría explicar lo de… — El forense se anticipó a la conclusión, negando:

—… ¿la falta de sangre? No lo creo RR., Como te dije, eso es un misterio. — RR afirmó, esbozando una suave sonrisa:

—Hasta los misterios tienen su porqué. — El doctor asintió, afable:

—Espero que tengas más suerte que nosotros en encontrar ese porqué. Y cuando lo hagas, no dejes de avisarnos, amigo mío.

Para cuando RR dejó el edificio de Servicios Periciales, ya estaba próxima la hora de comer. Sin embargo, no tenía hambre aún. Subió a su auto y consultó las notas que llevaba hasta el momento. Ahí estaban los teléfonos y domicilios tanto de los policías que habían tomado el conocimiento inicial de los hechos como los del taxista. Así que tomó su celular y marcó a este último. Tras una serie de timbrazos, contestó un hombre de maneras amables, presentándose como Usopp. RR se presentó a su vez y le informó que estaban investigando el crimen de Hancock. ¿Podrían verse en algún momento durante la tarde? No le quitaría mucho tiempo. Tras una pausa, el hombre le respondió que no habría problema. Si RR no tenía inconveniente, había un café cerca del sitio de taxis donde él trabajaba. ¿Le vendría bien como a las seis de la tarde? A RR la hora le venía de perlas, pues tenía programado visitar el table dance donde la muchacha había trabajado. Así que registró en la memoria los datos que el taxista le daba y reiterándole que estaría ahí a la hora convenida, colgó el celular. Dio marcha a su automóvil y enfiló rumbo a Polanco, pensando ya en el restaurante donde iba a comer. Volvió a marcar en el celular buscando a Perona, pero estaba el buzón de mensajes. Le dejó dicho que la buscaba para que comieran juntos, pero que no la había encontrado, que luego la llamaría. Colgó de nuevo y se metió de lleno en el tráfico.

* * *

Usopp, era un hombre cercano a los treinta años, de estatura media, complexión delgada y pelo rizado algo largo, vestido con pantalón de pana y un suéter sobre el cual llevaba un chaleco azul de los utilizados por aquellos que hacen campismo. Simpático y de habla fácil, de inmediato le cayó bien a RR, mientras le estrechaba la mano en el pequeño café en cuyo fondo había unos cubículos con computadoras, donde adolescentes, en su generalidad, usaban las máquinas para conectarse por Internet y chatear con sus amigos.

— ¿Qué me puede decir de Hancock, Usopp?

El taxista miró a la mesera que les dejaba ahora en la mesa dos cafés americanos, y murmurándole un "gracias", le sonrió para luego marcar un gesto grave en su rostro de ojos pequeños pero vivarachos.

—Era una buena chica. Aunque trabajara ahí, en el Cisne Azul… Era una buena chica —repitió—. No como otras… Muy seria. No se metía con nadie. Y de yo saber, no tenía novio ni galanes ocasionales. Nada de eso.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto la conocía…? — El hombrecito bebió un sorbo de su café y levantó los ojos hacia el techo, haciendo memoria.

—Como unos seis meses, más o menos… Un día llamó al servicio de taxis y yo la atendí. Hicimos plática rápidamente —sonrió—. Ya ve que eso se me da fácil… — RR devolvió la sonrisa, concediendo y guardando silencio para que el otro prosiguiera. — Era extranjera, su español era muy peculiar, simpático… pero lo hablaba bastante bien…

—Cuénteme de esa noche, Usopp —pidió RR, cortando la dispersión del taxista. Éste volvió a su gesto grave. Jugó con la cuchara del café dentro de la taza, y repuso:

—Fue como cualquier otra… Le digo que era buena chica… Siempre iba a su trabajo y de su trabajo a su casa… Yo la llevaba y la traía…

— ¿A qué hora la dejó en el edificio donde vivía?

—Ese día me habló un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Por lo general, salía de trabajar sobre las tres de la mañana, pero ese día no. Me dijo que se sentía un poco mal… Así que pasé por ella a eso de la una. Tengo el reporte en mi taxi, si desea verlo… — RR negó con suavidad, manteniéndose en silencio, para que el otro prosiguiera. —La dejé un poco antes de las dos de la mañana. Todavía se despidió de mí agitando la mano antes de entrar al edificio… Y me sonrió desde ahí, con esa sonrisa tierna de niña que tenía — movió la cabeza con pesar, para concluir—quién iba a pensar que sería la última vez que la vería.

* * *

El Cisne Azul estaba enclavado en la Zona Rosa. Era un edificio que mostraba en su fachada grandes fotografías de las muchachas que ahí trabajaban, y la leyenda "MEN'S CLUB. Abrimos todos los días". Era temprano cuando RR llegó con su Mini Cooper ante el establecimiento, dejando que un valet parking le tomara las llaves. En la puerta, vigilante y amedrentador, un sujeto alto y corpulento, enfundado en un traje brilloso que le quedaba estrecho, con cuello de toro y cara de pocos amigos, le miró sin ninguna jovialidad cuando pasó a su lado y entró al lugar. Tardó un instante en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Al fondo corría una larga barra con espejo en la parte de atrás, donde se alineaban botellas de diversos licores. Hacia el otro lado, enfrente, discurría una pasarela con unos tubos cromados colocados a cierta distancia unos de otros. Y ahí, iluminadas por luces cambiantes, unas hermosas muchachas de cuerpos esculturales evolucionaban y giraban con movimientos sicalípticos, siguiendo el ritmo de la música que escapaba de las bocinas estratégicamente ubicadas, turbando la libido de los parroquianos que ocupaban taburetes en la orilla, y agitaban algún billete para que la chica se acercara y bailara ante ellos para ser recompensada con el dinero que el otro colocaba en su diminuta tanga. Más allá había algunos reservados, casi perdidos en la oscuridad, donde algún cliente pagaba por un servicio especial a una de las bailarinas. Unas meseras, luciendo también poca ropa, deambulaban por ahí sirviendo los tragos. RR localizó al sujeto a un extremo de la barra, cerca de la caja registradora. No llegaría a los cuarenta años. Alto, atlético, con el cabello ensortijado, plagado de gel y peinado hacia atrás, con sus pantalones ajustados a su cintura estrecha y su camisa impecable abierta sobre el musculoso pecho donde colgaba una cadena de oro; lucía su Rolex Rey Midas en la muñeca izquierda mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Evidentemente el sujeto era un metrosexual, y vigilaba con serenidad el lugar, atendiendo de vez en vez a alguna mesera que le presentaba una comanda para que le diera el visto bueno con su firma, o vigilando al hombre de la caja recibir los pagos. Cuando RR llegó a su lado y ocupó uno de los taburetes vacíos para confrontarle, el hombre apenas le miró. RR le informó a qué venía. Aparentemente atento a lo que ocurría en la pasarela, el sujeto le respondió con una tajante cortesía, comentándole que la policía había estado ya por ahí y que él les había dicho todo lo que sabía. RR asintió con la cabeza. Le pidió a la cantinera un martini seco, con ginebra Bombay Shapire, y volvió de nuevo al sujeto:

—Yo vengo por los deudos de Hancock. Estoy tratando de buscar un porqué de su absurda muerte, y tal vez usted pueda ayudarme. — El hombre giró lentamente la cabeza y clavó por primera vez su mirada en RR.

— ¿Qué hay que saber? Fue un asalto, ¿no?

—No lo sé… Dígame, ella, Hancock, ¿tenía problemas con alguno de sus clientes? ¿Algún enamorado, tal vez? ¿O alguien despechado que hubiera sido rechazado por ella? — El sujeto negó con la cabeza, y habló ufanándose:

—Este lugar es seguro, señor. Las muchachas que trabajan para mí están protegidas… nadie se atrevería a meterse con ellas… No —reafirmó—, no creo que ninguna persona de las que asisten a este lugar hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que ese asesino hizo… — Nuevamente el tinte de orgullo, al rematar—: nosotros somos muy estrictos con la clientela. No cualquiera entra aquí.

El martini llegó para RR, quien obsequió con una sonrisa a la cantinera. Dio un pequeño sorbo y comentó, con agrado:

—Sí que saben prepararlos. — Por primera vez el otro esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. La actitud de RR había logrado que dejara de estar en guardia. —Dígame… Hancock vivía con unas muchachas que también trabajan en este lugar.

—Sí. Margaret y Sweetpea.

— ¿Están aquí? ¿Podría hablar con ellas? — El hombre negó:

—Hoy no les toca. Será hasta mañana en la noche. Si quiere venir amigo, será bienvenido.

* * *

No tuvo problema en estacionar su Mini Cooper muy cerca de la entrada del edificio donde estaba el departamento que Hancock compartía con sus amigas. Caminó por la acera y pudo captar que aquella calle era bastante tranquila. Llegó ante la puerta cristalera protegida con un enrejado artístico, y pulsó el botón del departamento 202. Tras una pausa, la voz de una muchacha, con acento argentino, preguntó que quién era y qué deseaba. RR se identificó. Venía de parte de los familiares de Hancock, de su abuela, para ser más precisos, y necesitaba hablar con ellas. Una nueva pausa, y la voz de la chica le llego por el interfón, invitándole a pasar, mientras la chicharra eléctrica sonaba disparando el pestillo que abría la puerta. RR traspuso la entrada y se encontró en un pequeño vestíbulo. No había elevador. A la derecha iniciaba la escalera y giraba hacia arriba, dejando abajo un vacío oscuro. El hombre tomó nota del detalle y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Ahí un corto pasillo y a cada extremo una puerta con el número, y al lado otra que comunicaba al área de servicio o la cocina. Fue hacia el fondo y tocó el timbre. Tras una pausa y de escuchar el avance rápido de unos pasos, quien le abrió fue una hermosa muchacha, alta, de cuerpo escultural y larga cabellera rubia, su tez era blanca y sus ojos almendrados. Vestía unos jeans recortados, muy ceñidos, y una blusa anudada arriba de su estómago que apretaba un par de bien formados senos. Le miró con curiosidad, mientras se presentaba como Margaret. Su acento era claramente porteño, indudablemente de la provincia de Buenos Aires, dedujo RR, mientras ella le hacía pasar a la estancia del departamento, un lugar amplio, muy soleado gracias a las ventanas que daban a la calle y que ocupaban casi toda una pared. Él pudo advertir que el mobiliario era sencillo, conformado por un sillón de tres plazas, dos taburetes y varios cojines diseminados en el suelo sobre una alfombra de lana cruda. Hacia una esquina, un carrito habilitado como bar presentaba algunas botellas, tequila, ron y whisky, y una o dos de vino tinto, y algunos vasos y una hielera. Más allá, además una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas, cerca de la entrada de la cocina, donde una puerta con ojo de buey cerraba el paso. Junto, adosado a la pared, un mueble trastero y en el lado de la sala un librero donde destacaban algunas fotografías enmarcadas. Había tres puertas más que seguramente comunicaban a los dormitorios o al baño. De una de ellas escapaba el ruido apagado de un televisor encendido. Cuando RR tomó asiento en el sillón, a invitación de Margaret, de una de las habitaciones salió la otra muchacha, Sweetpea. Era más alta, morena, de cabello castaño y lacio, que le llegaba casi a la cintura. Se presentó con una sonrisa, traicionando su origen del norte del país, al hablar.

— ¿En qué podemos servirle?

Quien preguntó fue Sweetpea, tomando asiento en una de las sillas del comedor para confrontar al hombre, mientras Margaret ofrecía:

— ¿Algo de beber? ¿O a los policías no se les permite estando de servicio? — RR negó con la cabeza

—No soy policía. Soy criminalista… Investigo lo que le pasó a Hancock, por encargo de su abuela. — La entrada al tema trajo un ambiente sombrío en el lugar. Los ojos de Margaret se empañaron.

—No puedo resignarme… Se me hace increíble que eso le haya pasado a ella… — Ahora quien habló, con igual pesar, fue Sweetpea

—No lo entiendo… Hancock no tenía problemas con nadie. Era muy linda. Uno de los policías que vino a vernos nos preguntó si ella se dedicaba a la prostitución… La pregunta nos ofendió… No somos prostitutas, somos bailarinas, y nos pagan por eso. Los clientes nos dan propina. Y si alguna de nosotras quiere algo más con el hombre, pues es cosa de ella, ¿no cree? — RR concedió con un gesto, y luego preguntó:

— ¿No tienen idea ustedes de quién pudo asesinarla? — Ellas intercambiaron una mirada, y luego movieron la cabeza, negando.

— ¿No tenía un amante? — Nueva negativa.

—Nada de eso —aclaró Margaret—. No parecía tener especial interés en los hombres que la asediaban. Era cortés y educada con ellos, pero firme. No aceptaba citas… Ni hacía shows especiales. — RR guardó silencio, dejándolas hablar. Sweetpea terció, con cierto tono ácido:

—Si está pensando si Hancock tenía otras preferencias sexuales, se equivoca, señor. Simplemente no le interesaba tener ninguna relación. — RR le refutó con amabilidad

—No pensaba en eso. Pero qué bueno que me lo aclara, así podemos desechar algunas hipótesis. — Encendiendo un cigarrillo, Margaret aportó más información.

—Era muy tranquila, dormía mucho durante el día… era muy disciplinada en su trabajo, en su alimentación. Cuidaba mucho de su peso, como todas nosotras. Iba al gimnasio para mantenerse en forma. A veces iba a correr en el parque donde… — Se interrumpió, turbada. Dio una larga chupada y exhaló el humo con fuerza. Sweetpea intervino

—Por eso nos extrañó no encontrarla en casa cuando volvimos del Table. Era imposible que ella se hubiera ido con alguien. Y luego el detalle de la bolsa ahí tirada con todas sus cosas nos hizo comprender que algo malo le había pasado. — RR asintió. Conocía ya esa información.

— ¿Tenía amigos o alguno en especial? — La pregunta trajo de nuevo a Margaret a la conversación. Negó con la cabeza mientras decía:

—No. Las únicas amigas que tenía éramos nosotras.

— ¿Notaron algún cambio en ella en los últimos días?

Nuevo intercambio de miradas en las muchachas, como consultándose para saber si alguna supiera algo que la otra ignorara. Margaret fue la que habló, y la otra apoyó lo que decía, con movimientos afirmativos de cabeza.

—Sí, tal vez, estaba nerviosa pero era hermética, no hablaba de sus cosas.

— ¿A qué le atribuyen ese nerviosismo…? — Sweetpea titubeó un instante, pero finalmente aventuró:

—Les tenía miedo a los de Migración… ella estaba ilegal en el país, sus documentos de turista estaban vencidos… Creo que por eso era tan cauta en su comportamiento. Temía que la fueran a descubrir y a expulsar en cualquier momento.

—Algo más… —la interrupción vino de Margaret, y RR la miró inquisitivo, incitándola a continuar. —Ella… Tenía pesadillas… Y se despertaba sudando… muy agitada…

— ¿Les contó alguna vez sobre qué trataban esas pesadillas?

—No… Pero padecía de migraña. Muchas veces se encerraba en su cuarto, a oscuras. Y no toleraba ningún ruido, hasta que el dolor pasaba. Y aun así nunca perdía su buen modo, jamás tuvo un problema con nosotras. Ni con nadie… — RR suspiró y se mantuvo pensativo. Para romper esos instantes de silencio, Sweetpea advirtió:

—Creo que más no le podemos ayudar… Cuando vinieron los judiciales a investigar, hurgaron entre todos sus efectos personales… — Margaret terció, con un mohín de severidad:

—Nos cuidamos bien de que nada que le perteneciera desapareciera de por aquí, usted entiende, ¿verdad?

RR movió la cabeza con comprensión, sonriendo y pensando que generalmente los policías tenían mala reputación y eran objeto de desconfianza por parte de la gente. Confrontó a las dos muchachas.

— ¿Dónde están sus cosas?

—Cuando vinieron de la Embajada entregamos todo…

— ¿No se quedaron ustedes con nada? ¿Algún recuerdo?

Nuevo intercambio de miradas y un asentimiento casi unánime. Sweetpea se levantó de su silla y fue al librero tomando de ahí una fotografía enmarcada.

—Esto…

Y se la mostró a RR, quien pudo reconocer en ella el mismo departamento y la mesa del comedor, ante la cual estaban Sweetpea y Margaret flanqueando a Hancock, que sostenía un cuchillo ya hundido en un pastel de cumpleaños con velas. Las tres sonreían a la cámara, muy divertidas. Sweetpea prosiguió:

—La tomamos el día de su cumpleaños. Hace apenas unas semanas… — RR miró la fotografía con interés. Había algo en ella que llamaba su atención, pero que en esos momentos no pudo discernir qué era. Levantó la vista.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con esta fotografía por unos días? Se las devolveré sin falta. — Las muchachas asintieron. Margaret advirtió:

—Pero sin falta. Es el único recuerdo que nos queda de ella.

Ya había caído la noche cuando RR dejó el edificio y se encaminó hasta donde había dejado estacionado su automóvil. Metió la llave en la cerradura de la portezuela, pero se detuvo al mirar hacia la derecha de la calle. Ésta remataba al fondo, una larga cuadra adelante, en una calle transversal que corría paralela al parque, aquel parque donde había sido asesinada Hancock. Recordó de pronto la bolsa tirada en el zaguán, y el dato del zapato abandonado al pie de las escaleras que figuraba en el reporte del levantamiento del cadáver, y empezó a llegar a una conclusión sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella madrugada. Así que volvió sobre sus pasos, recordando lo que le había dicho el taxista: "la dejé un poco antes de las dos de la mañana. Todavía se despidió de mí agitando la mano antes de entrar al edificio". Eso significaba que el asesino ya estaba esperándola adentro, y no precisamente en el departamento, pues las dos amigas habían señalado que subieron, que la cama estaba tendida y ella no se encontraba ahí. Es decir, no había huellas de violencia, ni de que la puerta hubiera sido forzada. RR ya estaba ahora frente a la puerta del edificio. Intentó abrirla pero no pudo. Estaba cerrada. Contuvo su deseo de llamar de nuevo al departamento de las muchachas, y en vez de eso pulsó el botón al lado del cual había un letrero que indicaba: "Conserje". Un instante después, sin que nadie preguntara nada, la chicharra eléctrica sonó y la puerta se abrió con un chasquido. RR se escurrió al interior y caviló un instante sobre lo escaso de la vigilancia en el edificio, plantándose ahora ante el vestíbulo y observando el lugar con detenimiento, y se dijo con convicción que ahí fue donde todo debió comenzar…

* * *

Afuera en la calle llovía. Hancock llegó corriendo refugiándose en la saliente del edificio y abrió con la llave la puerta, volviéndose apenas para despedir con una sonrisa y un agitar de mano a Usopp, que en el taxi arrancaba perdiéndose en la noche. Entró al vestíbulo en penumbra, notando con cierto disgusto que el foco que alumbraba esa área estaba fundido. Empezó a avanzar hacia la escalera y fue cuando lo vio. Estaba ahí, agazapado en la oscuridad del hueco que dejaban las escaleras. Y de ahí mismo salió su voz. Una voz en susurro estremecedor, cargada de una frialdad letal, que la estremeció.

— ¡Dámelo, Hancock!

Que pronunciara su nombre le provocó un ramalazo de pánico que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral y provocó que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Por un instante se quedó ahí, paralizada, con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo cómo de la oscuridad el dueño de la voz emergía y se corporizaba ante ella. Y en ese justo momento comprendió que iba a matarla. En un arranque de autodefensa, le aventó la bolsa a la cara, golpeándole de lleno y desconcertándolo por unos instantes, lo que aprovechó para girar, abrir la puerta y salir a toda carrera hacia la calle. No había un alma. Y la llovizna era pertinaz. Empezó a correr desesperadamente, impulsada por el terror, buscando llegar al parque, luego del cual había un módulo de la policía. No escuchaba pasos apresurados detrás de ella, así que se volvió sin detener su carrera, y el pánico volvió a envolverla, nublándole la vista, aturdiéndola, pues allá atrás, a la luz de un relámpago, distinguió la oscura figura que avanzaba hacia ella con una extraña celeridad, como si flotara a centímetros del suelo. Cruzó la calle sin mirar siquiera si venían automóviles o no, y corrió hacia las escaleras bañadas por una ínsula de luz que provenía del alumbrado público. Corrió bajando los escalones a trancos, sin tomar precauciones al pisar en la brillosa humedad que les cubría. Al llegar abajo trastabilló y perdió un zapato. No se detuvo a recuperarlo. Con un miedo cerval tomó camino a todo lo que daban sus fuerzas por el sendero. Daba gracias a Dios por sus tantas horas dedicadas al ejercicio que le permitían aguantar el esfuerzo al que sometía ahora a su cuerpo acicateado por el terror. Estaba empapada, pero aun así sentía correr por su piel un sudor frío que le escurría por la frente, el cuello, las axilas y el pecho, cubierto apenas por el top de lana. Miró nuevamente hacia atrás y sintió un repentino alivio al no descubrir a quien le seguía. Pero al volver de nuevo la vista hacia el frente, ahogó un grito de angustia y sus ojos se dilataron por el pánico y la sorpresa, pues ahí estaba, esperándole y moviéndose con una celeridad animal. Esta vez no pudo escapar. Una de las enormes manos de uñas largas la apresó por el cuello con fuerza brutal, arrancándola del suelo y manteniéndola en vilo. Su mirada se nubló. Sintió el sofoco inmediato y la falta de aire. Intentó inútilmente soltarse, alcanzar con sus manos el rostro del asesino. Y eso fue lo último que vio. Aún pudo escuchar el escalofriante crujir de sus vértebras cervicales al fracturarse y después, la oscuridad y el silencio.

* * *

"Nunca llegó al módulo de policía. Y aquí fue donde murió", pensó RR, detenido justo en el camino junto a los matorrales en donde el cadáver de Hancock había sido encontrado. Miró en torno. La oscuridad y el silencio le envolvían. Contuvo un estremecimiento, como si una presencia extraña y ominosa aún rondara por ahí. Lentamente giró y regresó hacia las escaleras para buscar su automóvil. No le quedaban dudas ahora. El asesino había esperado a la muchacha, agazapado ahí, en la oscuridad del hueco de la escalera, aguardando pacientemente a su víctima. Ella trató de defenderse. Corrió ganando la calle y él la persiguió hasta alcanzarla y matarla. Sí. Estaba claro. Pero también estaba clara otra cosa. Aquello no había sido un asesinato fortuito. Si así hubiera sido, quien la mató se hubiese conformado con la bolsa que ella seguramente le había aventado en un desesperado acto reflejo de defensa. Pero no ocurrió de esa manera. No. El asesino la conocía. Y por alguna razón la había matado. La cuestión sería ahora descubrir por qué.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Sca** **rlet**

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció? Si les gusto no olviden mandar Reviews o MP, con gusto lo acepto :3**

Pues RR ya se puso en marcha y ahora ya sabemos que mataron a Hancock por una razón en especifico, ¿cual sera? Bien pues eso lo veremos más adelante y poco a poco los misterios se irán aclarando, hasta otra, bye bye :3


	10. Primera parte: El crimen (Capitulo 9)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Primera parte**

 **El crimen Capitulo 9**

 ** _CIUDAD DE MÉXICO. NOCHE_**

— El asesinato no fue un asunto fortuito

RR afirmó con seguridad, mientras descorchaba una botella de vino tinto italiano Lágrimas de Cristo y se dejaba embargar por el olor de ajo, cebolla y tocino que se freía con aceite de oliva, que le llegaba desde la moderna cocina, separada de la estancia por una larga barra en forma de L, en donde Perona preparaba un espagueti a la carbonara; ella preguntó sin dejar de atender lo que hacía:

— ¿Qué te ha llevado a pensar así? ¿Algo que descubriste durante tu investigación del día de hoy?

Estaban en el departamento de la juez, en un octavo piso de un edificio de Polanco, desde donde se apreciaba el Bosque de Chapultepec. Junto al bar empotrado en una de las paredes de la estancia, RR llenó dos copas del Lágrimas de Cristo y fue a donde la mujer, llevando consigo también la botella.

—En parte sí. Y partiendo de la hipótesis de un asesinato que derivaba de un asalto desafortunado, la pregunta lógica sería ¿por qué no le robó las pulseras que traía? — Perona repuso, mientras pasaba el espagueti por un colador, y lo enjuagaba con agua fría.

—Tal vez no tenían valor. — Él le entregó una copa. Chocaron los cristales y bebieron un poco. RR prosiguió, tomando asiento en un banco, acodándose en la barra y observando a la mujer en la preparación.

—Te lo concedo. Pero quedaba el asunto de la bolsa, que apareció abandonada en el vestíbulo, con todo su contenido intacto. Eso me llevó a la conclusión de que el tipo la estaba esperando… — Perona vertió con habilidad el espagueti en el sartén donde se freía el ajo, la cebolla y el tocino picado, dándose a la tarea de revolverlo con unas palas de madera.

— ¿A ella, RR, o a cualquiera que llegara a esa hora…? — RR negó con la cabeza:

—No. Estoy seguro que iba sobre ella.

— ¿No cabe la posibilidad de que se hubiese equivocado de víctima?

—También deseché esa idea, porque el asesino la persiguió por la calle y le dio alcance en el parque, donde la mató. Así fue como debieron ocurrir las cosas. No hay otra explicación lógica.

Ella sirvió una generosa ración de espagueti en sendos platos que colocó en la barra, donde ya estaban dispuestos unos manteles individuales y cubiertos. Y tomó asiento en otro de los bancos, frente a él.

—Buen apetito. — RR aspiró con beneplácito el aroma que despedía el humeante plato de pasta.

— ¡Huele excelente! —tomó un trozo de pan de una cesta y empezó a comer con verdadero apetito. La mujer le miró, complacida. Durante unos instantes comieron en silencio, disfrutando de la cena y el vino. Finalmente habló, retomando el tema, con frialdad profesional.

—Todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora parece cuadrar. Pero queda el asunto de la sangre… Prácticamente no había nada en el cuerpo. Así es, ¿verdad? — RR asintió con la boca llena de espagueti. Perona prosiguió — ¿Dónde fue a parar toda esa sangre? — El criminalista hizo un gesto ambiguo. Se limpió los labios con la servilleta y bebió un poco más de vino.

—Respondiendo esa cuestión aclararíamos el enigma o llegaríamos al perfil del asesino. Pero la realidad es que a la policía le pasó por alto el dato por la razón que quieras… Y en el Forense la cosa fue distinta. Ahí el médico que llevó la investigación…

— ¿Quién fue…?

—El doctor Hogback.

—Lo conozco. Lo he tenido en muchos casos en mi tribunal. ¿Qué te dijo al respecto?

—Reconoció que se habían percatado de ello, pero que no pudieron encontrar una explicación lógica… "Un misterio", así lo clasificó. De modo que volví al estudio del expediente de la autopsia y me encontré con que había huellas de unos incisivos en la yugular de la muchacha. Huellas que en un principio no se descubrieron por estar ocultas en las excoriaciones del cuello. — Perona preguntó, un tanto incrédula

— ¿Pudo ser un animal? ¿El asesino venía acompañado de un animal? ¿Un perro, tal vez? ¿Su arma mortal e intimidatoria para sojuzgar a sus víctimas? —Ella misma negó con la cabeza, para rematar: —no lo creo… — RR siguió comiendo su espagueti, y aceptó, luego de dar un trago más a su copa de vino:

—Ni yo tampoco. De haber sido un perro, habría desgarramiento mucho más violento en la piel, lo que provocaría una mordida, y más si el animal fue azuzado, y habría rastros de sangre por todos lados…

—Pero el hecho real, por lo que me cuentas, es que la muchacha estaba totalmente desangrada… ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso? — RR concedió con sinceridad

—Francamente aún no tengo respuesta para ello. Y si así fuera, estaríamos en presencia de un sicótico, de un enfermo —y agregó, sin pensarlo siquiera—: O de un vampiro… — Ella soltó una carcajada incrédula

— ¿Vampiro? ¿Crees en eso?

—Claro que no. Es un decir. Hay antropófagos o tipos que beben sangre de todo para obtener vigor o alguna cualidad especial. Por eso hablamos de vampiros como una metáfora, una comparación con esos quirópteros que se dan mucho en las zonas ganaderas y que atacan al ganado alimentándose de su sangre —y remarcó— No. Al usar el término lo hice en sentido figurado. — La mujer aceptó la explicación. Y preguntó de nuevo:

— ¿Entonces? ¿Puede haber una explicación lógica a todo esto? — RR la miró con gravedad. Y de pronto le preguntó

— ¿Sabes lo que es la bascomanía? — Ella respondió, entre desconcertada y curiosa

—No. Explícamelo.

—Es una actitud de cierto tipo de gente que hacen de lo desagradable y lo repugnante algo sexualmente atrayente. A ese tipo de conducta pertenece el vampirismo, en el que el sujeto satisface sus deseos sexuales chupando o bebiendo la sangre. — Perona se estremeció:

— ¡Qué horror! Dijiste hace un momento que podía tratarse de un sicótico. De ser así, ¿no estaríamos en presencia de un criminal en serie? ¿Y si esta pobre infeliz fue la primera? — RR contestó grave, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al aquilatar tal posibilidad

—No, Perona. Aquí estamos en presencia de alguien específico, dejándonos clara una cosa, que fue un crimen premeditado.

— ¿Y qué me dices del móvil del crimen? — RR concedió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Es lo que me queda ahora por descubrir… Y estoy seguro de que cuando lo encuentre, eso me pondrá tras la pista del asesino.

—Hablas siempre del asesino, en masculino. ¿No pudo ser una mujer?

—Lo dudo. La muchacha medía más de un metro setenta y cinco. Era fuerte. —Hizo una leve pausa para concluir con total certeza—: No. Esto fue un trabajo de un hombre y de un hombre con mucha fuerza, con tanta como para ser capaz de estrangular a una persona con una sola mano.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Sca** **rlet**


	11. Primera parte: El crimen (Capitulo 10)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Primera parte**

 **El crimen Capitulo 10**

 ** _CIUDAD DE MÉXICO. UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ASESINATO_**

Una lluvia pertinaz venía cayendo sobre la ciudad desde el atardecer. El tráfico estaba desquiciado. Parte del viaducto se había anegado y en otras partes los semáforos habían dejado de funcionar, provocando un caos vial que prácticamente había conmocionado a toda la ciudad. Sin embargo, todo aquello no parecía afectar al hombre que ocupaba el taxi que avanzaba a duras penas en medio del nutrido tráfico de aquella noche. El taxista se veía cansado después de más de diez horas de estar tras el volante, y maldecía por lo bajo al estar inmerso en aquella enorme columna de autos que apenas parecía moverse en el boulevard que llevaba al aeropuerto. Algo en su interior le había dicho que no aceptara aquel pasaje, sin embargo se detuvo y el extraño sujeto subió en la parte de atrás, pidiéndole con una voz ronca, casi susurrante, que le llevara al aeropuerto. No pudo negarse. Algo que no podía identificar en el sujeto, quizás en la actitud, en la forma de moverse o en su porte, le impidió hacerlo, aunque ya el cansancio y el hastío habían hecho presa en él, y lo instaban a irse a descansar; llegar a su casa, tirar por allá los zapatos, beberse una cerveza y cenar algo que su mujer le tuviera preparado mientras se sentaba ante el televisor para disfrutar de algún programa o de un partido de futbol de la liga española que transmitían a esas horas de la noche. Ahora, casi una hora después, se encontraba ahí, en medio del tráfico, buscando la salida que le llevaría a la terminal número 2. Observó a su pasajero por el retrovisor. Se mantenía impasible, sin moverse, con la cara hacia el frente. No podía verle los ojos. Usaba unos modernos y caros lentes oscuros. Tal pareciera que estuviera muy lejos de ahí o que el tiempo no le importara. El taxista contuvo un estremecimiento y una sensación de inquietud le recorrió el cuerpo. Al fin pudo tomar la desviación y se enfiló hacia el puente elevado que le conduciría directo a la moderna terminal. Más adelante tomó por la rampa superior y detuvo el auto ante una de las entradas que marcaban la puerta de embarque de la línea de aviación que el extraño pasajero le había indicado unos momentos antes. El taxista consultó el taxímetro y le dijo la cantidad a pagar. El hombre sacó varios billetes, y sin mirarlos o contarlos siquiera, los puso en manos del chofer, para después dejar el vehículo y encaminarse hacia el interior de la terminal con paso sereno, sin prisa. El taxista miró el dinero, y con asombro comprobó que era mucho más de lo que el taxímetro marcaba. Una primera intención fue bajarse y alcanzar al hombre para decirle que había pagado en exceso y que le devolvía lo que restaba. Sin embargo, mirando hacia la fría noche y la lluvia, y teniendo certeza de que por el caótico tráfico le llevaría más de una hora llegar a su casa, olvidó aquella idea, se embolsó los billetes, y sintiendo un raro alivio de haberse desembarazado de aquel ominoso pasajero, puso en marcha su automóvil, alejándose del lugar. Avanzó por el amplio pasillo, indiferente a la gente que deambulaba a esas horas; entre pasajeros apurados o personas que venían a despedir a alguien o a recibirlos. Ignoraba también a maleteros o policías de seguridad que se mantenían en sus puestos en despreocupada vigilancia. No tenía prisa. Su avión salía dentro de unas horas. No podía llegar directo a su destino como hubiera querido. Ésa era la única opción que había encontrado, y la partida más próxima después de aquel acontecimiento que le había llevado a viajar a la ciudad de México. Llegaría primero a París, después del mediodía. Y eso le inquietaba; le inquietaba la luz del sol, pero sería un problema que resolvería cuando estuviera ahí. Sabía que tenía que esperar unas horas para conectar con el vuelo que le conduciría a Roma, y de ahí tomar el ferrocarril Rail Europe, que le llevaría a su destino final en Venecia, y al amparo de la oscuridad. La chica, tras el mostrador de primera clase, no dejó de admirar discretamente al sujeto, después de revisar su boleto y su pasaporte que lo identificaba como ciudadano francés. Le sorprendió su estatura. Casi el uno noventa. Y su espesa melena rubia que le caía hasta los poderosos hombros; tupidas cejas semi-ocultas bajo los amplios lentes oscuros. Su tez muy pálida y el rostro lampiño, de nariz recta, con una boca de labios delgados y una mandíbula fuerte. Vestía con desenfadada elegancia, todo en negro, desde la camisa y la corbata de seda, hasta el traje perfectamente cortado, y el abrigo de astracán. Un dato que se le hizo curioso fue que no llevara equipaje. Tan sólo un pequeño portafolio de piel de lagarto.

 ** _SOBRE EL ATLÁNTICO. HACIA LA MEDIA NOCHE_**

La suave penumbra invadía toda la amplia zona de primera clase del jumbo que surcaba el cielo a diez mil metros de altura y con una velocidad de crucero cercana a los mil kilómetros por hora. Los pasajeros habían concluido su cena y disfrutaban de un aperitivo o de una copa de champaña mientras escuchaban la música que les llegaba por los auriculares o se concentraban en la película que se proyectaba en las pantallas individuales de cada asiento. La mujer no pudo menos que admirar al hombre que iba al otro lado del pasillo, ocupando el asiento de ventanilla. Le llamó la atención que no había comido ni bebido nada. Y que no prestara interés a la película ni escuchara música. Pareciera que dormía, mirando muy quieto a través de sus lentes oscuros por la ventanilla, hacia la noche clara con luna que iluminaba un gran manto de nubes que se perdía hasta el horizonte. El hombre presintió la mirada y se volvió lentamente, para mirarla. Ella sintió un estremecimiento de deseo que no dejó de asombrarla cuando él le sonrió mostrando una dentadura blanca, de dientes perfectos. Sin pensarlo, como atraída por una fuerza que no pudiera resistir, la mujer dejó su lugar y fue a sentarse al lado del hombre, sorprendida por haber sido ella quien tomara la iniciativa. Ignoraba que con aquel primer contacto su vida se estaba poniendo en peligro. Posteriormente, no recordaría cuándo aceptó ir con él a la parte superior del morro del jumbo, ahí en el amplio espacio de mullidos sillones que ahora estaba vacío y envuelto en una penumbra azul. Ella bebía una copa de vino blanco y él había rechazado la invitación a tomar con ella. Estaban sentados muy juntos, en lo más profundo del salón, y en lo más oscuro. Él le quitó con suavidad la copa. Y la mujer notó que usaba unos finos y delgados guantes de cabritilla negros que no se había quitado, y que ahora uno de ellos se ponía en contacto con la piel de su pierna, mientras la acariciaba por debajo de la falda subiendo por el muslo y haciéndola sentir invadida con un placer que la mareaba. Cerró los ojos y un ahogado gemido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos, cuando sintió los labios del hombre recorrer suavemente la curvatura de su cuello, y se abandonó a las caricias, mientras los poderosos brazos la envolvían en un abrazo que la sofocaba y la rendía en un torbellino de lujuria. Un día después, en su departamento en París, justo al enfrentar su figura al espejo, aún con el cuerpo tibio y húmedo después de salir de la ducha, la mujer se percató, con sorpresa y desconcierto, de las dos pequeñas costras, rodeadas de un halo rojizo, que se destacaban junto a su yugular.

* * *

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional Charles De Gaulle, casi a las dos de la tarde de un día brumoso, de sol pálido cubierto de un velo de nubes que dejaban un cielo plomizo que amenazaba lluvia. El hombre se alejó con prisa por los pasillos, cruzando con cierta torpeza como si estuviera ebrio. El cuerpo le escocía, y temblaba presa de la fiebre. Llegó apresurado al mostrador para su conexión del vuelo hacia de Roma, indicándoles a los sorprendidos empleados del personal de tierra, que la luz del sol le molestaba. Tenía fotofobia. Y una terrible migraña —mintió—. Les ocultó que en el día sufría de una vista corta que le hacía vulnerable, hasta el punto de poder morir. Lo llevaron a un cuarto donde corrieron las cortinas para mantenerlo en la oscuridad. Ahí respiró con tranquilidad y aguardó hasta que vinieron por él para conducirlo al avión que un poco después despegaba dejando atrás la ciudad de París. El vuelo llegó al aeropuerto internacional de Roma sobre las siete de la tarde. El sol ya se había ocultado, y en esa hora cero, entre la claridad y la noche, el hombre dejó la terminal aérea y abordó un taxi pidiéndole le llevara a la estación de trenes. El pintoresco taxista le preguntó si a la Bologna Centrale. El otro respondió negativamente. Quería la estación más cercana al puerto aéreo y ésa era la Roma Termini.

Había abordado el ferrocarril con destino directo a Venecia, en el andén número cinco, a eso de las ocho de la noche. Y de inmediato se había recluido en el compartimiento de primera clase que reservara para él solo. Puso el pestillo para evitar la intromisión de personas indeseables y cerró las cortinas, quedando en total oscuridad. Y ahí, mientras escuchaba el traquetear del tren que avanzaba a gran velocidad, recordó primero a la mujer del avión. Pudo haberla matado. Pero eso hubiera complicado las cosas. Y la señora le había pedido prudencia. Así que sólo había libado un poco de su sangre, para dejarle satisfecho y tranquilo. Y después recordó a la mujer por la que había viajado a aquel país en América. Dejó que sus pensamientos retrocedieran a unos días antes, a esa madrugada cuando la persiguió. Pudo haberla atrapado en el vestíbulo del edificio, pero le gustaba la cacería; le excitaba la persecución, percibir el olor de la adrenalina y el miedo en sus víctimas. Por eso la dejó ir hasta que no pudo soportar más su deseo de destruirla. La mató con una sola mano, izándola y quebrándole el cuello. Vio cómo su hermoso cuerpo se agitaba por un instante para luego quedar inerte. Excitado, sediento, hundió sus colmillos en la yugular de la joven y bebió con sedienta voracidad hasta extraerle hasta la última gota de sangre. Quien le hubiera visto entonces, agazapado succionando con avidez, habría tenido la sensación de contemplar a una enorme sanguijuela adherida al cuerpo de su víctima. Mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa perversa al imaginarse la escena. Luego ese recuerdo le despertó de nuevo el apetito de sangre, pero se contuvo. Debía llegar a su destino sin crear sobresaltos o sospechas. Una víctima en aquel tren despertaría la curiosidad de la policía. Investigarían. Por eso su ama le había pedido discreción. Y esa advertencia la olvidó en México. Había podido más su instinto de cazador que su raciocinio. Es cierto, no midió entonces las consecuencias de ese acto primitivo y brutal que corría por sus venas, que era parte y condena de su estirpe. Horas después, encerrado a oscuras en el cuarto de aquel miserable hotel donde había ido a refugiarse, la conciencia de lo hecho comenzó a preocuparle. Que encontraran estrangulada a la mujer era una cosa, eso no daría pistas a la policía ni despertaría su suspicacia, pero un cadáver sin sangre abriría muchas interrogantes, y buscarían las respuestas, que podrían llevarles hasta él. Por momentos sintió el temor de ser descubierto y la paranoia se le acrecentó al sentirse atrapado en aquel cuartucho en donde se hallaba encerrado, aguardando que pasara el tiempo para escapar, para tomar el vuelo y dejar ese país, y tras de sí el rastro de un crimen que para entonces no tendría solución. Pero no había podido encontrar un pasaje de avión que lo llevara en un viaje seguro a través de la oscuridad, para dejarlo a salvo en su destino final, más que aquél que saldría hasta dentro de cuatro días. Cuatro días con sus noches, y con la angustia de la espera. Pero ahora todo eso era pasado. Ya estaba a salvo y se sentía tranquilo en aquel tren que se desplazaba a gran velocidad en medio de la noche, devorando la distancia que le separaba de ella. Y lejos de su crimen, de aquella sangre que había bebido con voracidad en esa madrugada sombría que marcaba al fin, el final de una larga, larga búsqueda. Todos los contratiempos le serían perdonados. Llevaba en el bolsillo de su saco lo que le había pedido. Y ahora iba a entregárselo. Sería recompensado. Y el pensamiento le estremeció de deseo.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Sca** **rlet**


	12. Primera parte: El crimen (Capitulo 11)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Primera parte**

 **El crimen Capitulo 11**

 ** _CIUDAD DE MÉXICO_**

La conversación de la noche anterior con Perona le había clarificado varias cosas. Admiraba la mente analítica de la juez y sus preguntas incisivas, que lo habían conducido a una conclusión importante. Pero ahora, en esa mañana gris y lluviosa, sentado ante su mesa-escritorio, cubierto de papeles y de notas en sus hojas amarillas, contemplaba el pizarrón de corcho en donde había clavado las fotografías de Hancock tomadas en la escena del crimen; las que le practicaron después en el proceso de autopsia, detallando partes de su cuerpo; la foto de su pasaporte y, finalmente, la fotografía que le proporcionaran sus amigas y donde se mostraba sonriente sujetando un cuchillo y a punto de partir un pastel. "El último pastel de su vida", pensó, y la idea fatalista y cruel le removió el ánimo. Muerta. Muerta por algo. ¿Y qué era eso? Aparentemente no faltaba nada en los efectos personales de la joven. Había revisado una y otra vez la lista elaborada por la policía y no descubría ahí algo que faltara. Entonces, ¿cuál había sido el móvil? ¿Una cuenta pendiente con narcotraficantes o con alguien con el que hubiera tenido algún romance fallido o un problema? No. Nada de eso. Su instinto le indicaba que no era por ahí por donde debía de buscar. Salió a pasear por el parque para despejar su mente. Para pensar, como en muchas ocasiones atrás solía hacerlo cuando se le presentaba un problema a resolver o un caso difícil que investigar. La lluvia había cesado y olía de manera gratificante a tierra y pasto húmedos. Hacía frío. Se levantó el cuello de su chamarra de piel, y fue a sentarse en una banca, en donde encendió uno de sus puros dominicanos favoritos, un don Diego Corona, robusto, mientras dejaba pasear distraídamente la mirada por las personas que por ahí deambulaban o cruzaban ante él, ignorándole. Gente de todo tipo y condición: jóvenes amas de casa empujando una carriola y hablando con monerías al bebé que ahí llevaban; parejitas de enamorados, que se habían escapado, seguramente de la escuela preparatoria que se encontraba a unas cuadras de distancia; alguno que otro trabajador; alguna sirvienta paseando a un perro, llevándole de la cadena, esperando pacientemente a que desahogara sus necesidades junto a una palmera; o algún oficinista o empleado de reparto que caminaba con paso apresurado. Sin embargo, nada de eso captaba realmente la atención del criminalista. Su mente estaba en otro lado, clavada en los pormenores de aquel crimen que, ahora sabía, no había sido ocasional. Existía un motivo. Un motivo poderoso como para haberle arrancado la vida a aquella joven muchacha. ¿Pero cuál? El indicio le llegó en plena madrugada, mientras dormía, formándose en su mente una imagen que le hizo abrir los ojos y despertar alerta y totalmente despejado. Excitado por el dato que se le presentara en su mente, dejó la cama y cruzó la habitación a oscuras para llegar a la estancia. Encendió la luz y se plantó ante el pizarrón de corcho para mirar con atención las fotografías. Y una en especial: "La del cumpleaños", como él la había identificado. Tomó una lupa de la mesa y se acercó para contemplar más en detalle la foto. Estaba ahí en su dedo índice de la mano derecha. Era un cilindro de metal amartelinado. Un anillo. Con creciente excitación fue a la fotografía que le habían tomado a Hancock en el lugar del crimen. Aquella que había aparecido en los periódicos y en donde estaba cubierta por una sábana, dejando al descubierto el antebrazo y la mano derecha. Descubrió que en ninguno de los dedos aparecía el anillo. Más de nuevo la inquietud. ¿Y si lo usaba en la mano izquierda? Volvió a la mesa-escritorio y revisó a detalle el resto de las fotos en donde esa mano podía observarse. Tampoco nada ahí. No contento con ello, revolvió de nuevo sus notas hasta encontrar la lista de las pertenencias de la muchacha. La repasó por enésima vez para constatar que en ella no estaba reseñado el anillo aquél. Pensando a toda velocidad, elucubrando sobre las posibilidades que ese descubrimiento le presentaba, se hizo varias preguntas: ¿y si ese burdo cilindro de metal le había sido robado por alguno de los policías? ¿O tal vez se había perdido en el servicio médico forense? O tal vez, ¿no lo llevaba consigo ese día? Se prometió que a primera hora del día se abocaría a responder esas interrogantes. La ciudad había amanecido cubierta por un manto gris, y una temperatura baja. Lloviznaba desde temprano. RR llegó a la estación de policía a tiempo para el pase de lista, donde localizó a los patrulleros que habían tomado conocimiento del crimen. A sus preguntas, ninguno pudo recordar el anillo. Y ambos juraron no haberlo tomado. Él les mostró la fotografía del cumpleaños, y uno de los policías le preguntó, intrigado, si creía que por ese pedazo de metal alguien se iba a arriesgar, robándoselo. A leguas se veía que no era fino. El criminalista tuvo que admitir, para sus adentros, que eso era cierto. Sin embargo, no cejó y su siguiente parada fue en el Servicio Médico Forense, en donde una vez más le atendió el doctor Hogback, quien le respondió que el cadáver había llegado ahí sin el famoso objeto. El doctor volvió al expediente y repasó las hojas hasta llegar a un párrafo en especial, para destacar que en el anular no existía rastro alguno de violencia o una huella, como por ejemplo, una claridad en la piel distinta a la del resto de la mano, que indicara el uso continuo de un anillo en el dedo anular. Y, sin embargo, en el índice de esa misma mano derecha habían detectado una excoriación, una rasgadura violenta, producida por el brusco arrancar de un objeto. RR miró con atención la foto que el médico le mostraba. Y, en efecto, ahí estaba lo que le indicaba. ¿Sería entonces posible que el anillo que tanto le inquietaba, lo llevara la muchacha no en el anular, sino en el dedo índice? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por moda? ¿Por capricho? El médico legista suspiró:

—Esa pregunta, querido amigo, sólo ella podría respondérnosla, pero está muerta.

Sólo le quedaban las compañeras de departamento de Hancock. Llegó con ellas y luego de tocar insistentemente el timbre, obtuvo respuesta de una de las adormiladas muchachas. Les mostró la fotografía del pastel.

— ¿El anillo? —Preguntó Sweetpea, y a continuación reveló a RR — Era un recuerdo de familia. Pertenecía a su madre y alguna vez nos contó que venía de muchas generaciones atrás.

— ¿Pudo haberlo dejado en casa? ¿No estaba entre las cosas que ustedes entregaron a la policía o al personal de la Embajada de Hungría? — Ambas muchachas negaron. Fue Margaret, quien ahora respondió:

—No. Eso era imposible. Hancock jamás se separaba de él. Decía que le hacía tener presente a sus padres —y remató— primero le hubieran cortado el dedo antes que ella aceptara desprenderse de ese anillo. Era como parte de su piel, si me permite decírselo.

— ¿En qué dedo lo usaba? — La pregunta no dejó de sorprender a las muchachas. Y si se les hizo absurda o tonta no lo demostraron. Una de ellas, Sweetpea, simplemente contestó.

—En el dedo índice. Era demasiado grande. Y eso que ya lo había mandado a achicar, cortándolo un poco. — Margaret asintió, confirmando

—Sólo un poco, porque no quería que se perdieran los detalles de los grabados, que eran muy antiguos.

* * *

— ¿La mataron para robarle un anillo? — La pregunta, cargada de incredulidad, partió de Akagami Shanks, que, de pie y recargado en el escritorio de su lujosa oficina, confrontaba a RR que, arrellanado en un mullido sillón de cuero, asintió mientras movía el azúcar en la taza de café que sostenía en una de sus manos.

—La conclusión a la que he llegado es ésa, por más absurda e inverosímil que parezca.

El abogado tomó del escritorio una fotografía del anillo, que RR había escaneado y amplificado unas horas antes, mostrándolo en detalle. Era de forma cilíndrica, con inscripciones y dibujos extraños que se veían borrosos. Luego de examinarla unos instantes, repuso escéptico.

—No le veo nada de especial. Aparentemente es un anillo común y corriente. No tiene piedras preciosas. Así, a simple vista, no sería algo que llamara la atención de un ratero como para robárselo o, más aún, como para matar para quedarse con él.

RR no dejaba de aceptar que ese primer análisis de Akagami, tenía lógica y mucho de razón. Sin embargo, su instinto de viejo investigador le decía que por ese anillo Hancock había muerto. Y que, por lo tanto, si era la causa de la muerte, no era en sí su valor económico lo importante, sino otra cosa. Algo más, profundo e inquietante.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Sca** **rlet**


	13. Primera parte: El crimen (Capitulo 12)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Primera parte**

 **El crimen Capitulo 12**

 ** _VENECIA. EN LA NOCHE_**

No había luna. El cielo estaba cubierto de densos y ominosos nubarrones. Retumbaban los cielos amenazando lluvia. En medio de la oscuridad, guiada tan sólo por los fanales colocados a los lados de la borda, una lancha avanzaba a buena velocidad, abriéndose paso entre las negras y frías aguas del mar Adriático, justo ahí, en la gran laguna pantanosa donde se diseminaban las islas que conformaban Venecia y sus alrededores. Quien manejaba era un viejo veneciano. Hábil navegante, había recorrido aquellos lugares tantos años que ya no se acordaba cuántos. Estaba convaleciente de una enfermedad pulmonar que le había mantenido en cama más de una semana, y con fiebres muy altas. En un momento los doctores habían pensado que aquello pudiera haber sido neumonía, pero por suerte no pasó de ser una severa bronquitis. Pero, aun así, el haber dejado el trabajo por todos esos días había mermado su ya precaria economía. Tal vez por eso había aceptado llevar a aquel pasajero a una de las islas más alejadas, y sobre la cual se corrían rumores escalofriantes de gente desaparecida. No era raro que los lugareños prefirieran pasar lejos de ese sitio imbuidos por la superstición y el temor. Sin embargo, ¿qué le había hecho aventurarse en la noche a llevar a ese hombre atlético, vestido totalmente de negro, cuyos ojos se ocultaban tras unos lentes oscuros que mantenían su pálido —y para el marinero— enfermizo rostro, oculto a las miradas curiosas? Recordó cómo se acercó a la orilla del muelle y le pidió con voz susurrante y en un perfecto italiano que lo llevara al punto de destino que solicitaba. Al ubicar la dirección, el hombre no pudo contener un ramalazo de inquietud y temor. Sin embargo, la necesidad era mucha, y antes siquiera de poder responder, la mano enfundada en un guante de cabritilla negro había puesto en su mano un fajo de billetes nada despreciable. Así que se encomendó a San Marcos Evangelista, el santo patrono de la ciudad, y arrancó los potentes motores para conducir la lancha por el gran canal, buscando la salida hacia las lejanas islas.

Él escrutaba la oscuridad con agitación cada vez más creciente. La impaciencia le devoraba. Había sido un largo viaje y ansiaba llegar ante ella, para entregarle lo que tanto anhelaba. Imaginaba ya su hermoso rostro mostrando satisfacción, y el brillo de sus ojos llenos de alegría al descubrir aquello que tanto y por tantos y tantos años habían buscado juntos, sorteando los obstáculos, soportando la frustración constante de ver que el logro no se les daba, que la esperanza se desvanecía ante pistas falsas o ante muros donde se estrellaba lo que creían una verdad que les llevaría al final de su desesperada búsqueda, cuya meta se les negaba una y otra vez. Finalmente, sus ojos taladraron la oscuridad, con una visión más clara que si fuera de día, y se fijaron en la agreste costa de la isla, que quedaba semi-oculta por una densa neblina. Tocando el hombro del lanchero, que volvió con repentino susto la cara para mirarle, le indicó que dirigiera la lancha hacia un punto determinado de la costa. El otro obedeció maniobrando para acercarse a medida que disminuía la velocidad, descubriendo al fin un largo muelle de piedra que parecía emerger de la nada, de entre un tupido follaje.

Escuchó el ruido del motor de la lancha que venía a romper el silencio de la noche, y aunque ya aguardaba aquello desde hacía varios días, no pudo contener un sentimiento de ansiedad que la obligó a dejar con rapidez la habitación en donde se encontraba. Avanzó con paso ágil hacia la terraza exterior, esperando ver al hombre y rogando que trajera consigo lo que le había mandado buscar. Aquello que ansiaba más que nada en el mundo; la llave que la conduciría por fin a lo que durante toda una eternidad había deseado con desesperación y determinación indomables.

El lanchero miró cómo el hombre se alejaba por el puente de piedra y se fundía con la oscuridad, como si formara parte de ella misma. Controló un estremecimiento de miedo y se persignó con rapidez, mientras aceleraba a fondo y maniobraba la lancha en una cerrada curva para alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar tétrico y ominoso.

Avanzó por el estrecho sendero de lajas desgastadas por el tiempo, que se abría entre una maraña de vegetación descuidada, hasta finalmente llegar a un claro en donde se levantaba altiva la fachada de aquella vieja villa, que había sido morada veraniega de algún noble italiano del siglo XVII. Las secas enredaderas trepaban por sus añejos muros llenos de pátina, como dedos deshuesados y reptantes. Así, de golpe, para cualquiera, ese lugar representaba no sólo abandono, sino el ambiente sobrecogedor de la muerte. Pero ello no importaba al hombre de negro que avanzaba a paso rápido, con la mirada anhelante puesta en el balcón del primer piso, ahí, justo donde ahora la figura de ella se hacía presente, envuelta en un largo vestido de tela transparente a través de la cual se adivinaba su hermoso cuerpo. Desde allá le llegó la voz ansiosa de la mujer, que le saludaba con alivio y alegría.

— ¡Sanji!

Él alzó la mirada, levantando una mano para saludar, mientras su rostro reflejaba un profundo amor al verla ahí, en aquella terraza, cual si fuera una diosa de la noche. Pronunció su nombre con total veneración.

— ¡Nami!

La mujer era alta, hermosa, de ojos rasgados y de un extraño color chocolate. Su piel tersa mostraba el color de la porcelana. Una ensortijada melena anaranjada le caía sobre la espalda. Se movía con porte y elegancia, con una agilidad que daba la sensación de flotar por encima del piso. Llegó así hasta las amplias escalinatas de piedra que llevaban al patio de baldosas, y desde ahí preguntó al hombre, con una voz que traicionaba su inaguantable impaciencia, y un mal contenido temor de no escuchar la respuesta que esperaba.

— ¿Lo traes? — Él esbozó una orgullosa sonrisa, dejando ver su dentadura perfecta, blanquísima, al tiempo que se palmeaba en el pecho.

— ¡Aquí, junto a mi corazón! — Las siguientes palabras de la mujer le envolvieron en un vértigo de repentino placer:

— ¡Te adoro, Sanji! ¡Ven! ¡Ven aquí!

Con agilidad subió los escalones hasta estar junto a ella. La proximidad le dejó sin aliento y se dejó ir en la profundidad de aquellos ojos que chispeaban de felicidad. Nami le insistió, como si aún no creyera lo que el hombre le había dicho.

— ¿De verdad, Sanji? ¿De verdad lo tienes? — Él asintió, sonriéndole orgulloso. Nami le pidió con apremiante avaricia

— ¡Ven! ¡Vamos! ¡Ya quiero verlo!

Y tomándole de la mano, impulsivamente lo llevó hacia el interior de la villa, conduciéndolo por un oscuro pasillo, donde colgaban gruesos cortinajes de brocado veneciano, hasta llegar a un amplio salón dominado por una larga mesa veneciana de roble del siglo XVI. Ella le miró con anhelante expectación. Y Sanji llevó la mano hacia el interior de su saco, deteniéndola ahí para preguntar con voz que salió ronca de deseo, tratando de reafirmar una promesa que ella le hiciera.

— ¿Mi recompensa…? ¿Lo cumplirás?

Nami le miró súbitamente sorprendida. Y un destello de furia cruzó por sus pupilas, endureciéndole la mirada. Él retrocedió un paso, temeroso, angustiado de haberla podido ofender, de despertar su furia o su rechazo. Pero se tranquilizó cuando la mujer llevó una de sus manos para acariciarle el musculoso pecho, y en sus ojos brilló la chispa de la complacencia.

—Siempre te cumpliré, mi querido Sanji. Y hoy más que nunca, cuando me traes el regalo que por todo este tiempo he anhelado. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, mi fiel amigo. Mi fiel guardián. — Se acercó a él y le rozó los labios. Y manteniéndolos ahí, dejando que el hombre se estremeciera de deseo, le murmuró: —Primero déjame verlo… Sanji.

Él asintió con la garganta seca, y metió su mano dentro del saco para extraer una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo verde oscuro que puso sobre la mesa. Nami miró durante unos instantes la bolsa, sin atreverse a tocarla, como si temiera sufrir un nuevo desencanto. Pero finalmente pudo más su incontenible ansiedad, y con movimientos nerviosos la abrió y dejó deslizar de su interior el anillo de Hancock que cayó muellemente sobre la pulida superficie. La mujer ahogó una exclamación y sus ojos se clavaron con una mezcla de incredulidad y gozo en el cilindro de oro viejo. Adelantó su mano para tomarlo, pero la mano de Sanji se cerró en su muñeca, haciéndola girar el rostro para confrontarle. Él la miró con desesperación y dolor. Murmuró más que en una demanda, en una súplica.

—Te lo he traído. Tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para él… Cumple tu promesa. Déjame estar en ti.

Nami le miró con una mezcla de compasión y ternura. Comprendió lo que el hombre anhelaba más que nada en el mundo. Por aquella promesa había recorrido continentes, la había seguido como un perro fiel en su incansable búsqueda; había matado por ella. Había arriesgado su propio ser, viajando a un país remoto para traerle aquello que para ella era lo más importante de su larga y desesperada vida. Sanji tenía razón —se dijo—. Tenía ya el anillo. Nadie podría quitárselo ahora. Develaría su secreto y, por fin, reencontraría la felicidad perdida. No dijo una palabra. No le quitó la mirada de encima, mientras con seguros y suaves movimientos se desembarazó de la larga túnica mostrándose ante él, desnuda, en toda su desquiciante belleza. Dejó que la abrazara, que sus labios recorrieran su cuerpo, y que sus dientes se clavaran en una delicada y profunda mordida en la curvatura de su cuello, haciéndola sangrar y entornar los ojos y gemir de placer, al sentir que él de ella se alimentaba. En el enorme lecho de sábanas de seda negra, en aquel cuarto de columnas y cubierto de gruesos cortinajes y tapices, hicieron el amor con un desbordado y casi salvaje frenesí. Nami sentía los furiosos desesperados embates del hermoso macho que en toda su espléndida desnudez dejaba sentir sobre ella. Era hermoso, realmente hermoso, pensaba la mujer, mientras sus largas uñas arañaban la musculosa espalda de poderosos hombros y su boca se hundía contra su pecho, mordiéndole hasta hacerle sangrar, para beber a su vez de su sangre. Se dejaron llevar por la vorágine de la pasión. Y él se perdió en el deseo de aquel amor desesperado y sin esperanza. Ciego e incondicional. Sin esperar más que aquellos fugaces encuentros, donde el hombre, teniéndola entre sus brazos, se hacía a la vana idea de que los gemidos que brotaban de la boca de ella, y las lágrimas que rodaban de sus ojos cerrados, eran por él y para él, proclamando un amor que era mentira. Pues esos gemidos y lágrimas, Sanji lo sabía, eran para otro; para aquel al que aquella diosa de la noche buscaba incansablemente a través de los siglos.

* * *

 ** _UNA MADRUGADA ENVUELTA EN EL SILENCIO_**

Retrepado en el alféizar de uno de los ventanales de ojiva, desnudo y recogidas las piernas sobre sí mismo, bañado por la luz de la luna que pálida había al fin aparecido entre los nubarrones que el viento se había llevado lejos, Sanji, ahíto, silencioso y melancólico, clavaba su vista hacia la lejanía en la oscuridad, allá donde se reflejaban pálidamente las luces de Venecia. Nami le miró desde el otro extremo de la habitación, y comprendió su melancolía y su silencio. Él había gozado de la recompensa de su cuerpo, de ese momento de pasión desenfrenada, salvaje, animal que ella le brindaba, envolviéndolo en un torbellino que lo ahogaba y le obstruía los sentidos. Y así había sido desde siempre, desde que lo rescató de la muerte para llevarlo al reino de las tinieblas, para yacer entre la vida y la muerte, con una promesa de eternidad. Esa noche había sido una de aquellas noches en donde Nami le había cumplido sus deseos. Y ella, Nami, se le había entregado desnuda y hermosa permitiéndole gozar de su cuerpo, y de permitirle soñar que haciéndola suya la tendría para siempre. Jamás le había engañado. Su Sanji, su fiel compañero, así lo entendía. Así lo sabía. Sabía que su desesperado amor por ella jamás sería retribuido en la medida que él lo deseaba. Pertenecía a otro. A un Príncipe cautivo y perdido en las brumas de una historia trágica y lejana. Y así permanecería fiel hasta el final de los siglos, sin perder la esperanza de encontrarlo, de fundirse con él en un solo ser…

El recuerdo le trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Y ésta se encontraba al alcance de su mano, cargada de esperanzas, sobre una mesa veneciana del siglo XVI. Apresurada, Nami dejó la habitación y recorrió los largos y oscuros corredores en dirección al salón. Se había cubierto el cuerpo desnudo con una bata de enormes vuelos, y caminaba aprisa, para estar a solas con aquel anillo que representaba todo por lo que ella había vivido y peleado. Entró al salón. Y conteniendo su ansiedad, se acercó a la mesa. Encendió un candelabro de cinco brazos. Las titilantes llamas danzaron reflejando la sombra de los objetos contra los gruesos muros. Observó el anillo que parecía emitir destellos, y por momentos imaginó que en aquellos destellos estaba la señal de su amado. Lentamente tomó el cilindro entre sus manos, como un objeto venerado que pudiera romperse o desaparecer en cualquier momento. Y murmuró para sí, como si fuera una oración.

— ¡Al fin! No han importado, amado mío, todos esos años que me parecieron miles. Nunca la eternidad me pareció tan azarosa y desesperante. Pero todo eso ha quedado atrás. Qué importa ahora todo aquel tiempo de sufrimiento y frustraciones, de la búsqueda incesante y desesperada; de las derrotas continuas. Del dolor de la desesperanza. Qué importa todo eso. Ya es pasado. Y ahora tengo ante mí, al fin, la llave que colmará todos mis anhelos y que me abrirá el futuro lleno de esperanza y de reivindicación a tu lado. Y así será por siempre, jamás.

Giró el anillo lentamente entre sus dedos, buscando con avidez alguna señal. Tenía la plena certeza de que ahí, oculto, estaba un mensaje para ella y para nadie más. La luz de las velas danzaba sobre el cilindro de oro viejo que a su vez despedía destellos, al ser manipulado entre los largos y afilados dedos de la mujer. Nami enfrentó los símbolos que lo llenaban, cual clave secreta. Y, de pronto, al observarlo con detenimiento, emitió un grito que retumbó en todo aquel salón. Un grito desesperado, lleno de agonía, que clamaba pronunciando, desgarradoramente, el nombre de su amado.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Sca** **rlet**

* * *

 **FalknerZero:** Hola! Al principio me sorprendí al ver tus comentarios, la adaptación si es tal cual el libro, cambio algunas cosas para que puedan encajar mejor, la descripción de los personajes por ejemplo, pero en su mayoría esta tal cual el libro. Es bueno saber que la adaptación te sirve porque leer el libro me ha ayudado mucho a mejorar en varios aspectos, aun me falta mejorar mucho pero voy paso a paso, y si como dice puedes encontrar a Shanks en Santa Fe xD aunque como dices te costaran caros sus servicios.

La historia en si es muy interesante y la forma en la que el autor redacta me gusta mucho, te confesare que tampoco soy muy fan de las historias de vampiros, pero esta en especial me atrapo por alguna razón y no me arrepiento de haberla leído :D Debes prestar atención a los detalles que surgen poco a poco, más adelante se vera la participación que tiene el anillo en todo esto, te aseguro que te vas a sorprender, RR es un gran detective, el personaje me fascino porque su intelecto y habilidad para ir desenredando las pistas es increíble, lo hemos notado en el tiempo que ha pasado.

En este capitulo aparece Sanji y Nami! ¿Que paso? El siguiente capitulo podrás volver a leer el LuNa, ya era hora de que apareciera :) Como vez la historia esta llena de misterio pero esa es una de las razones por las que me atrajo en un principio. Gracias por leer y corregiré esos pequeños errores de nombres, gracias por avisarme :3


	14. Segunda parte: El inicio (Capitulo 1)

_**Hola, se que hace siglos que no paso por aquí pero realmente he tenido muchísimos problemas personales, tanto en la escuela como en el trabajo y la familia, pero poco a poco voy adelante, no me rindo que es lo que importa. No es excusa y puede parecer repetitivo pero en fin, es lo que pasa y ahora que poco a poco tengo mas tiempo retomare los proyectos que deje incluido este. Espero de corazón lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Segunda parte**

 **El inicio Capitulo 1**

 ** _EUROPA CENTRAL. SIGLO XI_**

\- ¡Luffy!

El grito que salió de la mujer fue de alegría y emoción, al descubrir a través de la ventana del torreón en donde se encontraban sus habitaciones allá abajo y entrando por el camino central del caserío que se levantaba al amparo de las gruesas murallas, al grupo de guerreros magiares encabezados por Luffy, el formidable guerrero, cuyo estandarte, dos lobos rampantes en actitud fiera, sobre un fondo rojo, ondeaba orgulloso al aire, en lo alto de una pica sostenida por uno de sus hombres.

Nami había estado posando para un retrato que el Maestro Pintor venía plasmando al temple en uno de los muros y siguiendo los lineamientos estéticos del románico tan en boga en aquella época. Ella lucía orgullosa en su pecho el anillo que pendía de una cadena de oro. Al escuchar el sonido de los cuernos, con el cual los vigías del castillo anunciaban la llegada de algún personaje, tuvo la indudable certeza de que quien se aproximaba a las puertas de la formidable fortaleza era el hombre que amaba. Por ello, sin importarle la temerosa y débil protesta del artista, dejó el taburete en donde había estado posando durante las últimas horas, para correr hacia la ventana, seguida por sus dos damas de compañía. Y así, había descubierto a su amante aproximándose a la cabeza de la fila de los impresionantes guerreros magiares que le acompañaban.

Acercándose hacia el puente levadizo, Luffy levantó la vista y sintió que su corazón se paralizaba en su pecho al descubrir allá arriba, recortándose en lo alto de una de las ventanas del formidable torreón que se erguía orgulloso desde atrás y por encima de las murallas, la esbelta y hermosa figura de la mujer que reverenciaba. Con voz ronca murmuró su nombre, con veneración y profunda pasión.

— ¡Nami, mi Nami!

Poco le había importado que la gente viera con desaprobación ese romance. Nada había afectado en su conciencia que ese amor de Nami y él hubiera sido un amor prohibido. Pero ahora era libre. Lo era desde antes de que partiera a esa última incursión de guerra. Aún tenía presente cuando, meses atrás, llegó a ese mismo castillo para despedirse de su hermosa amante, a quien le traía la noticia de su libertad. Recordó la mirada ansiosa de Nami, que le escrutaba su rostro al tiempo que preguntaba con avidez: "¿Ya…?". Y su respuesta en un seco asentimiento de cabeza, para reafirmar: "Ya". Lo que había hecho explotar de salvaje alegría a la mujer que se echó a sus brazos para buscar ansiosa su boca y sus caricias, mientras temblando de pasión, le musitaba:

— ¡Al fin libre! ¡Al fin eres libre, mi Luffy! ¡Dime! ¡Dímelo! Ella está muerta, ¿verdad? Tu mujer ya no existe, ¿verdad? ¡Dímelo, quiero oírlo de tu propia voz!

Y él, con ronca expresión, en un murmullo ahogado de pasión también, buscándole afanoso los labios, había confirmado:

— ¡Muerta!

Nami emitió una exclamación de gozo al ver allá abajo a Luffy, que levantaba una mano enfundada en un guantelete de metal, para devolverle el saludo. Sus damas de compañía atisbaban ansiosas y emocionadas no sólo al hombre que era dueño del corazón de su Señora, sino a los hombres que le acompañaban y que se veían majestuosos y terribles enfundados en sus pesadas armaduras.

El Maestro Pintor se vio obligado a esperar en un acto de prudencia, pues temía contradecir a la caprichosa y soberbia hija del dueño del castillo, así que aguardó paciente junto a la mesa cubierta de coloridos pigmentos de origen mineral, a que la hermosa mujer volviera a ocupar su sitio para así apresurarse a dar los últimos detalles de la pintura que la mostraba hermosa y altiva con su abundante cabellera anaranjada, ensortijada, peinada con raya al centro y recogida en dos gruesas trenzas, cayéndole a los lados de la perfecta cabeza, coronada por un alto gorro con fruncidos y rizados, sobre unos hombros que se mostraban desnudos por el discreto escote del vestido de finas y recias telas bordadas, que aprisionaba sus bien formados y proporcionados senos. Tras ella, la pintura mostraba como fondo y hacia un lado, el castillo propiedad y orgullo de la familia, y al fondo el recio macizo de los Cárpatos, cuyas cúspides formaban una agreste W de picos que desafiaban un cielo cargado de nubes. Pero lo que más destacaba en el cuadro, y sobre lo que Nami había insistido, empeñándose y haciendo gran énfasis en que quedara plasmado en la pintura, era el anillo amartelinado que pendía de su cuello.

Ese anillo que pertenecía al Príncipe Luffy, el cual, durante su larga ausencia, le dejara en custodia y del que jamás Nami se había separado; y que, ahora, aprisionaba ansiosamente en una de sus manos, oprimiéndolo con emoción contra su pecho, mientras agitaba la mano libre para saludar efusiva a su amado, que a la cabeza de sus hombres ya avanzaba sobre el puente levadizo de gruesa madera que remataba allá adelante en el enorme arco de piedra que daba acceso al interior del castillo.

Al verle desaparecer de su vista, Nami giró con prontitud y avanzando a pasos rápidos y nerviosos por las baldosas del piso cubiertas de pieles, confrontó primero al pintor, para advertirle terminante, con un dejo de profundo orgullo que revelaba el amor y la admiración que sentía por el temible guerrero que ahora llegaba al castillo:

—Por hoy terminamos, Maestro. Él ha llegado. Vuelve victorioso, como siempre. Y los dioses me lo regresan a salvo. – El viejo artista aún intentó protestar

—Pero, mi señora. ¡Falta tan poco! Sólo un tiempo más para los últimos retoques.

Pero ella negó terminante, tomando ahora camino hacia una esquina de la habitación, donde una de sus damas, adelantándose a sus deseos, abría un gran baúl lleno de ropa.

—No se afane más, el cuadro está perfecto Y el anillo… ¡El anillo de mi amado luce en mi pecho como han sido mis deseos! ¡Usted, con su arte, lo ha captado en toda su grandeza!

Al hombre no le quedó más remedio que hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza, agradeciendo el cumplido, y así, en silencio, abandonó dócilmente la pieza, al tiempo que con avidez la mujer empezaba a desembarazarse de su vestido con la ayuda de sus acompañantes, a una de las cuales le apremió autoritaria, mientras tiraba a un lado el gorro y empezaba a deshacer sus trenzas para liberar su espesa y sedosa cabellera:

— ¡Anda, Nojiko, ve y recíbelo en mi nombre, mientras yo me arreglo para él! – Nojiko reviró aduladora:

— ¡Pero, mi Señora, si así como está luce usted muy bien!

Nami negó con la cabeza, dejando que su otra dama la desembarazara del vestido que cayó a sus pies.

— ¡Aún debo estar mejor para él! — Y la apremió con un rápido y autoritario ademán—: ¡Anda! ¡Ve rápido y cumple con mi encargo!

— ¡Está aquí, mi Señor!

Las palabras brotaron del Jefe de Guardias del castillo que, irrumpiendo sin previo aviso en el enorme salón de gruesos muros adornados con panoplias mostrando colecciones de diversas armas así como escudos en madera y metal finamente pintados, se había llegado hasta la pared del fondo de la que pendían los blasones de la familia dominante de aquella casa, y en la que se abría una gran chimenea de piedra de amplio hogar, donde podían caber varias personas de pie, y en el que crepitaba el fuego alimentado por gruesos troncos. Sentado ante ella, cubiertas las espaldas con una piel, sujeta al frente por un pesado broche medallón de oro viejo, Genzo, un hombre corpulento, ya entrado en años, de pelo y barbas totalmente blancos, sostenía entre sus arrugadas pero aún fuertes manos, cubiertas de anillos con pedrería fina, un bol de estaño con vino caliente, con lo cual trataba de mitigar el frío invernal que invadía la habitación pese a la cama de paja que se había distribuido a todo lo largo del piso de pesadas lajas de piedra, ya desgastadas por el uso. Al escuchar lo que el guardia le informaba, el letargo o la abstracción en que parecía sumido desapareció del anciano, que volviéndose, preguntó con agitado interés y apuro, disponiéndose a levantarse ya.

— ¿Su Eminencia, el Obispo? ¿Ha llegado ya? Lo esperaba para el atardecer… – El guardia negó con un movimiento de cabeza, y aventuró temiendo la reacción de su interlocutor:

—Me temo que no es el emisario de su Santidad quien está llegando a las puertas del castillo, mi Señor.

— ¿Entonces quién…? —replicó Genzo con desconcierto, cierta impaciencia y mal humor, al percibir los rodeos de su guardia, que se animó a informar, con cierta prevención:

— ¡El Príncipe Luffy! El mismo Lobo Cruel, mi Señor.

Genzo palideció y se levantó abruptamente al escuchar el nombre. No se esperaba esa noticia, y menos escuchar de quién se trataba. Aquello le produjo una profunda inquietud, y un ramalazo de miedo recorrió su espina dorsal. Se lamentó por su mala suerte. Esa presencia repentina resultaba del todo inoportuna y hasta peligrosa, y más aún cuando esperaba la visita inminente de los emisarios de su Santidad, a quienes había invitado, junto con otros señores feudales que abrazaban la misma causa, a reunirse con él, para calmar los rumores que corrían de grupos rebeldes que se erigían contra la verdadera fe, que él, como muchos otros, había abrazado no sólo por convicción sino también por lealtad a su Rey, que pronto sería ungido por el bautismo, y acogido al fin no sólo como un hijo de Cristo, sino como soberano indiscutible de todo el reino de Esztergon, reconocido por el poder omnímodo del Papa. Por un momento no dijo palabra. El guardia, un tanto incómodo, se atrevió a agregar:

—Viene acompañado de su guardia personal… No serán más de diez…

El recio anciano asintió impaciente con la cabeza. Y, finalmente, tomando una decisión, ordenó, muy a su pesar, y sin tener otra alternativa:

—Recíbanlo con los honores necesarios. —Y agregó, frenando el intento de retirarse del guardia, que giró para escucharle con respetuosa atención —: Alójenlo en los aposentos del torreón del ala norte. Y vean que sus hombres sean acomodados y alimentados en forma debida, lo mismo que sus bestias.

El ala norte, pensó el dueño del castillo, estaba alejada de la torre principal. Y era, así mismo, la más apartada de las instalaciones principales, como la sala de armas en donde ahora se encontraba y en donde, al día siguiente, tendría lugar la importante reunión que había organizado. Si Luffy protestaba, ya tenía la respuesta. Esa torre, la más alejada, era la más protegida. Y ahí él estaría a salvo de cualquier peligro. En este momento, poco le importaba despertar el enojo del temido recién llegado, o que fuera a ofenderse por tal decisión. Lo importante era tenerlo alejado de los acontecimientos que estaban por venir.

El guardia abandonaba ya el salón, respirando con alivio al ver que su amo y señor no había estallado en ira ante tal noticia. Genzo volvió a sentarse en la silla y clavó la mirada en el fuego, dejando que sus pensamientos se desbordaran. Efectivamente, Luffy llegaba en mal momento. Y maldijo aquel día en que ese Príncipe tan admirado y tan temido por los Señores que conformaban las familias más poderosas e influyentes de esas tierras, había puesto los ojos en su Nami, y ella a su vez en él. La atracción había sido inmediata, fulminante, recordaba, dando origen a un amor prohibido que los amantes no se preocuparon en ocultar, pues aquel terrible guerrero estaba casado ni más ni menos que con una prima hermana de su hija, la cual hacía unos meses había muerto en circunstancias misteriosas, luego de una penosa enfermedad que —según le habían informado— la tuvo recluida en el sombrío castillo del Príncipe, y alejada de todos, incluidos sus atribulados padres, a quienes, por una razón o por otra, se les había negado la entrada y el derecho a visitar a su hija enferma. Lamentó de nuevo su propia debilidad al no haberse opuesto en aquel entonces a aquella relación, que había sido el escándalo entre la nobleza feudal, mismo que no había llegado a mayores y se había acallado, por una parte gracias al prestigio que él, Genzo, gozaba como uno de los más allegados al Rey y, por otro, al miedo que inspiraba el temible guerrero asesino. Incluso reprochaba la debilidad y falta de apoyo de su propia mujer, Bellmere, por no haber enfrentado a su hija y recriminar su actitud, que tanto les avergonzaba. Ante la débil protesta de su madre, Nami nunca dio marcha atrás. De nada sirvieron los alegatos y las razones que se esgrimieron. Ella, era claro, se había impresionado por la fama y personalidad de Luffy, que orgullosamente demandaba se le llamara Príncipe, por ser de antigua alcurnia y prosapia que se remontaba a la formación de las siete tribus. Para ese entonces, Luffy era objeto de admiración por las mujeres y envidia por los hombres. Su fama de guerrero y defensor de las grandes tradiciones de su pueblo lo había encumbrado de manera increíble, ganándose el respeto y la aceptación de gran parte de la gente de alcurnia, en especial de aquellos que se aferraban a las antiguas costumbres y a los antiguos dioses. Pero ahora era distinto. Aparte de ser un renegado de la fe, un hombre adúltero a quien no le importaba el escándalo, se había convertido en un asesino despiadado y sanguinario.

Convencer entonces y mucho menos ahora a Nami de que terminara con Luffy, habría sido y era misión poco menos que imposible, reflexionó Genzo. Su hija era voluntariosa y apasionada. Tenía un carácter indomable. Y él comprendía que de oponerse, ella defendería su amor como una fiera herida. Era empecinada y firme en sus decisiones. No aceptaba crítica ni consejos. Era obstinada y decidida, cuando defendía bien fuera su razón o sus amores. Así había ocurrido con sus otros amantes, uno de los cuales se había suicidado por su culpa. El duro carácter de Nami, que para él en un momento había sido motivo de orgullo, pues era su herencia, ahora era un martirio, porque todo aquello que en algún momento le había ufanado encontrar en ella, ahora le angustiaba y atormentaba. Había guardado la vana esperanza de que en alguna de esas incursiones guerreras, Luffy muriera. ¡Pero parecía tener pacto con el Diablo! En cada batalla que enfrentaba, salía cada vez más victorioso y fortalecido que antes. Así que esperar que Nami lo dejara era impensable por ser totalmente improbable. Y aún la situación se agravaba, cuando su hija, apenas enterada de la muerte de su prima hermana, la mujer legítima de Luffy, le había venido a informar que su matrimonio con aquel hombre se llevaría a cabo en la próxima primavera. Bajo tal panorama no había posibilidad de dar marcha atrás. Comprendió con temor y amargura que los tiempos políticos y la defensa de la verdadera fe provocarían un cisma en su propia familia, cuyas consecuencias no se atrevía siquiera pensar, pues si alguien era enemigo de las enseñanzas de la Iglesia Católica y todo lo que ésta representaba, era precisamente Luffy. Y tal postura derivaría tarde que temprano en un brutal conflicto, pues quien sería el marido de su amada hija, era ya considerado como enemigo del reino y un aliado potencial y decidido de la disidencia, encabezada por Koppány, el noble húngaro de fe pagana, que también, al igual que el Rey István, era otro descendiente de Árpád, el legendario rey de las siete tribus, y que ahora aspiraba al trono y al poder que a István le serían conferidos.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **FalknerZero** **:** Hola, siento que a ti también te debo una gran disculpa, de verdad lo lamento y espero que puedas seguir leyendo la adaptación, con respecto al ultimo review que me dejaste, bien te comprendo y no había razón para que te disculparas, realmente imagino porque no te gusto el capitulo anterior, en lo personal a mi tampoco, pero siendo una adaptación se debe respetar la historia y realmente no encontré ningún otro personaje además de Sanji, que tuviera sentido de estar allí, pero bien habías dicho que ya querías leer un poco más del LuNa, espero que este capitulo compense un poquito el anterior, además este comienza exactamente donde se quedo el capitulo LuNa anterior, besos y espero que estés bien.

PD: tratare de actualizar cada dos o tres semanas de ahora en adelante, no es mucho pero es lo que puedo hacer.


	15. Segunda parte: El inicio (Capitulo 2)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Segunda parte**

 **El inicio Capitulo 2**

 ** _EUROPA CENTRAL. SIGLO XI_**

Traspusieron la gran puerta del castillo, cuya reja estaba ahora levantada para franquearles el paso. Ignorando a quienes les miraban con silenciosa expectación o curiosidad, u otros con prevención, admiración, recelo o temor, el grupo de guerreros magiares avanzó al paso de sus caballos, siguiendo a su líder, que se mantenía erguido y altivo, sabedor de las encontradas emociones y reacciones que su presencia despertaba.

Luffy pudo observar a los guardias armados con ballestas que transitaban por el angosto camino que rodeaba metros arriba la gruesa muralla exterior, haciendo su rondín de una almena a la otra, y que les observaban en discreta vigilancia.

Cruzaron al fin por otro gran arco para desembocar en el patio de armas, un amplio rectángulo enclaustrado y rodeado por una galería de arcadas soportadas por gruesas columnas, cuyos corredores llevaban a pasadizos o escalinatas que conducían a cámaras secretas o a otras áreas del castillo, como la herrería o las habitaciones de la guarnición que cuidaba de aquellos lugares.

Los guerreros detuvieron sus caballos y desmontaron, desentumiendo sus adoloridos cuerpos que habían soportado largas horas de cabalgar. Se notaban hambrientos y ávidos de descanso.

Por uno de los pasadizos, irrumpió al patio Latos, el Jefe de Guardias, acompañado de varios criados. Llegándose ante los hombres confrontó a Luffy, ante quien inclinó el cuerpo en una respetuosa caravana, para manifestarle en tono solemne y a nombre de su amo y señor, la bienvenida al castillo, el cual se ponía totalmente a su disposición y a la de sus hombres. Luffy agradeció despectivamente la bienvenida, y preguntó en tono seco y altivo:

— ¿Y dónde está tu Señor que no se ha dignado venir a recibir a quien será el esposo de su hija? – El guardia tartamudeó un instante al responder, impresionado ante la presencia del temible guerrero, y habló adulador, justificándole:

—Él está ahora en la sala de armas atendiendo asuntos importantes, sin que el recibirle a usted lo sea menos, por supuesto. Así que, yo Jefe de Guardias de este castillo, en nombre de mi Amo y Señor, le ruego lo excuse por tan involuntaria omisión, pero tenga la seguridad de que pronto estará ante su presencia para saludarle como usted merece y ofrecerle todos sus parabienes. Por ahora tengo instrucciones de conducirle a sus aposentos y de ver que sus nobles acompañantes sean igualmente atendidos, y sus caballos debidamente cuidados y alimentados. – Luffy le acalló con un impaciente ademán.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!

El guardia se quedó en silencio. De inmediato y con unos rápidos y enérgicos ademanes, alertó a los sirvientes, que se dieron a la tarea de atender a los recién llegados y sus cabalgaduras. Luffy, ajeno a tal movimiento, paseó su vista por el lugar. Aquellos muros le eran totalmente familiares. Tantas veces había estado ahí, y siempre movido por el interés de sus sentimientos hacia Nami. Al pensar en ella, sus ojos adquirieron un nuevo brillo. Hinchó el pecho, conteniendo la emoción que le embargaba, y la sensación ahuecada y placentera en la boca del estómago, que anticipaba el encuentro con su amada. Repentinamente se sintió de un estupendo humor. Y todo el cansancio y las fatigas del viaje parecieron desaparecer en esos momentos.

Por una de las arcadas surgió Nojiko, avanzando agitada y excitada. Al descubrir a Luffy, exclamó llena de reverencial respeto, yendo a su encuentro.

— ¡Mi Señor! – El duro rostro del Príncipe se suavizó al descubrir a la muchacha.

— ¡Nojiko! – La chica hizo una graciosa genuflexión.

— ¡Sea bienvenido!

El hombre la miró groseramente apreciativo, y la tomó por un brazo para hacerla girar sobre sí misma, exclamando y provocando que Nojiko se ruborizara, y más ante la presencia de los otros guerreros que la observaban con evidente agrado.

— ¡Pero mira cómo has crecido! Ya va siendo hora de que te consigamos un buen marido… ¡Veamos, Nojiko! ¿Te gusta alguno de mis hombres? ¡Tú dime cuál y de inmediato organizaremos tus esponsales! – Ella emitió una leve protesta:

— ¡Mi Señor, por favor, que me abochorna!

Una estruendosa carcajada del guerrero rubricó las palabras de la muchacha, que ahora, sobreponiéndose, pudo soltarse de la mano del otro y anunció:

—Tengo cosas más importantes que pensar que en mi persona, mi Señor, como que mi Señora me ha pedido le diga que una vez que usted esté instalado y haya descansado, le verá en el huerto junto al viejo nogal. – El hombre no pudo reprimir un leve gesto de contrariedad. Y demandó:

—Desearía verla ahora, sin más retraso. Dime, ¿dónde está…? ¡Llévame con ella! – La muchacha pidió, al ver la impaciencia del hombre:

— ¡Calme su ansia, por favor, mi Señor, que mi señora Nami justo en estos momentos se embellece para ser más atractiva ante sus ojos!

— ¿Más aún de lo que ahora bella es? ¡Imposible! — Y resignado, agregó, con buen humor—: Dile pues que cumpliré su deseo y que justo cuando el sol se esté ocultando, yo estaré ahí, esperándola, para rendirme una vez más ante su hermosura.

En una austera pero amplia habitación, Luffy, hundido el cuerpo en una tina de madera en la que un sirviente vaciaba de un balde agua calentada en el hogar de la chimenea, disfrutaba del baño y del descanso, sintiendo alivio y bienestar en su musculoso cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices que denunciaban viejas heridas de antiguas batallas. Pensaba en Nami y en su próximo encuentro, y un cosquilleo de placer le recorrió por completo, concentrándose en su entrepierna. Vino a su mente el último encuentro, cuando ella se le había entregado, abandonándose totalmente al paroxismo de su deseo, luego de que le informara que su mujer legítima, había muerto. Jamás la amó. Había accedido a desposarla incluso sometiéndose al absurdo rito de la religión que odiaba, únicamente por interés; por su ambición de riqueza y poder que aquella alianza venía a darle.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de aquella primera noche de esponsales, en donde la tomó con brutalidad, sin ninguna consideración y sin amor. Y ella se dejó hacer, sin pronunciar palabra, sin emitir un solo gemido, sometiéndose dócilmente a la voluntad de su marido, porque así marcaban los cánones. De ahí no volvió a tocarla jamás y desfogó sus deseos en las hermosas mozas hijas, esposas o novias de campesinos que vivían bajo su amparo, y que eran lo suficientemente cobardes como para oponerse a que ellas fueran objeto de su lujuria. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Nami, que regresaba al castillo de sus padres tras una larga estadía en el extranjero. Adivinó en su mirada y en sus movimientos a la hembra fogosa que exudaba sexualidad. Su belleza causaba estragos entre los pretendientes. Y nunca, llegaría a saber, duraban sus amoríos. Iba de uno a otro de sus enamorados, jugando con sus sentimientos, satisfaciendo sus vanidades y sus caprichos sin importar a quién hería o a quién lastimaba. Pero con él fue distinto. Desde la primera vez que la hizo suya en un arrebato salvaje cuando se encontraron a solas en uno de los salones del castillo, mientras se llevaba a cabo una de las grandes fiestas que Genzo organizaba. Ahí mismo, embistiéndola contra uno de los muros, ella había respondido con igual furia y pasión, arañándole la espalda y mordiéndole hasta hacerle sangrar. Y así se había forjado aquel amor desbordado de pasión, que no les importó ocultar ante nadie.

La noticia de su adulterio llegó a su mujer, quien jamás emitió un reproche. La sabía herida y humillada, pero no le importó. Estaba ciego de pasión por aquella hermosa mujer de cuerpo arrebatador y ojos hechizantes, con fuego en la sangre. Su mujer lo enfrentó un día y le dijo sin más que si no la amaba le devolviera su libertad y la dejara volver con sus padres. Pero él se negó. No iba a perder todo lo que había obtenido con aquel matrimonio. La recluyó en una torre y la mantuvo vigilada para que no escapara.

Y ahí la vio languidecer y enfermar de pena, de vergüenza, soledad y desesperanza, hasta que prácticamente la dejó morir. Sabía los rumores que corrían por ahí, que él la había matado. Pero nadie osó echárselo en cara o averiguarlo. Tal era el pavor que inspiraba —pensó con orgullo—. A fin de cuentas, se dijo, lo que importaba ahora era que ya no había ataduras de ninguna especie, y en la próxima primavera Nami se uniría a él como su legítima esposa. La llevaría a su castillo y desde ahí dominarían la gran cantidad de posesiones y riquezas que estaban al alcance de sus manos. Ése sería el principio. Y algún día sus ambiciones de poder…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron bruscamente al escuchar un ruido en la puerta que le hizo tensarse y abrir alerta los ojos, al tiempo que su mano, de manera instintiva, buscaba la espada que, desenvainada, descansaba sobre un taburete al lado de la tina. En el marco de la puerta apareció Genzo, quien pretendiendo ignorar el movimiento defensivo del otro, desde ahí explicó, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para parecer sincero:

—Venía a darte la bienvenida… pero ignoraba que estuvieras tomando un baño. Así que si lo deseas, después podremos vernos… – hizo intento de retirarse, pero la voz serena y expectante de Luffy, le detuvo:

—No. Está bien. Pasa, Genzo.

El anciano giró y adelantó unos pasos dentro de la habitación, mientras Luffy se erguía en el agua en toda su impresionante estatura, y dejaba la tina para envolverse en una gruesa túnica, que el criado prontamente se había acomedido a entregarle.

—Me alegra que no aplacemos ese momento. – Luffy acusó una leve tensión, y lo miró con dureza.

— ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablarme…?

Genzo intentó evasivas, pero al final, dominando su temor, decidió enfrentar el tema que le había llevado a buscar a ese hombre en sus habitaciones.

—Tal vez de muchas cosas…, pero de una en especial que trae desasosiego a mi alma. – Luffy replicó tenso, retador:

— ¿Se trata de Nami…? – Genzo negó tranquilizador con la cabeza. Sin embargo, advirtió:

—No. Aunque el tema que me trae podría llegar a afectarle.

Una sombra de preocupación apareció en los oscuros ojos del guerrero, que clavándolos con fijeza en el anciano, demandó en un tono bajo, tenso, alerta:

—Te escucho.

Genzo inspiró con profundidad. Se volvió a ver al criado, y haciéndole un seco ademán le demandó retirarse. Así lo hizo el otro, abandonando silenciosamente la habitación. Ahora, a solas, el recio anciano llevó su mirada a Luffy, para decirle, ya sin rodeo alguno:

—Es sobre tus incursiones a las villas cristianas. – Luffy replicó con hosquedad:

— ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con mi Nami…? – Genzo reviró, con un dejo de abierto reproche en su voz:

— ¡Que se han convertido en baños de sangre, Luffy! Tu demanda de "no prisioneros" ya ha trascendido fronteras.

El otro, sin asomo alguno de que aquella imputación pudiera haberle afectado o avergonzado, replicó obstinado, justificándose, arrogante:

— ¡Son nuestros enemigos! – Genzo le reprochó conciliador:

—No deberías hablar en plural, Luffy. Ellos no pueden ser nuestros enemigos, porque piensen en forma distinta.

Luffy movió exacerbado la cabeza, y replicó exaltándose a medida que hablaba, denunciando a través de sus palabras un rencor y odio profundos:

— ¡No es sólo el pensar! Los católicos quieren imponernos sus creencias, su fe, y hasta su líder, que se cree enviado del cielo. ¡Ellos son los intolerantes! ¡Ellos son los que nos llaman paganos y herejes por el sólo hecho de que no pensamos o creemos en lo que ellos creen! Y así nos han perseguido, y no de ahora sino de tiempos atrás… ¿O has olvidado acaso la historia, Genzo?

Éste movió la cabeza con pesar. Y en contraste con el otro, intentó mantener su tono tranquilo, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras, para no desatar la ira brutal de su interlocutor.

—Claro que no. Pero los tiempos han cambiado, Luffy. Y con eso nuestras creencias. Si de historia hablamos, recuerda que los descendientes de Árpád comprendieron al llegar a estas tierras que sólo podrían sobrevivir si se asentaban en un lugar y adoptaban las creencias cristianas. Así, Gezá, el padre de nuestro soberano Esteban…

Luffy le interrumpió dando un fuerte manazo en el borde de la tina, que sobresaltó al anciano, por su violencia. Y corrigió con voz tronante:

— ¡Vajk! ¡Ése es su nombre! ¡Vajk! Hasta de eso ha renegado.

— ¡No, Luffy, no renegó! ¡Sigue siendo un magiar y un gran líder! Él adoptó este otro nombre una vez que su padre decidió acercarse al cristianismo. – El Príncipe replicó, vehemente:

— ¡Eso es traición! – Genzo se armó de paciencia ante la obstinación de su interlocutor e hizo un último intento de razonar con él:

—Luffy, pronto, cuando se celebren los esponsales en la primavera, serás oficialmente mi yerno. Y así como nuestras dinastías estarán firmemente unidas, así deseo que también estemos unidos en nuestros pensamientos, porque estoy convencido de que la fe que hemos abrazado es la verdadera fe. Te conmino a que me creas. —Y remarcó, casi en una súplica—: Debes creerme. – Luffy rebatió, inconmovible, soberbio:

—No lo aceptaré nunca, Genzo. No puedo abandonar así porque sí mis tradiciones y mis creencias, que nos vienen desde la Hét Magiar, la confederación de tribus magiares. – El anciano replicó con pesar:

—Me duele que pienses así… —y controlando la exasperación y el enojo que por un momento amenazaban con aflorar en él, conminó—: Y ahora sólo me resta advertirte… – Luffy le miró desafiante:

— ¿Me adviertes? ¿Qué…? – Genzo dominó el temor ante el velado reto que se adivinaba en las palabras del guerrero, y tragándose su malestar, corrigió:

—Te pido… —para luego agregar en tono suave pero firme, procurando evitar ya cualquier roce con aquel hombre empecinado y violento—… Lo hago en consideración sólo por mi hija, y que tú siendo ahora mi huésped, y aquí bienvenido, no abuses de ello, y respetes y aceptes a quienes también puedan ser mis huéspedes y ser bienvenidos también, pues ellos estarán bajo el amparo de mi protección, como amo y señor absoluto de esta casa… ¡Que no se te olvide eso, Luffy! – Altivo, Luffy le espetó, crispando los puños, amenazante:

— ¡Y no se te olvide a ti quién soy yo, Genzo!

El anciano le miró un instante sin pronunciar palabra, buscando ocultar el malestar que aquel sujeto le inspiraba. Conteniéndose, buscando preservar su dignidad, giró saliendo de la habitación. Luffy dejó ahí su mirada, pensativo, sin entender aún bien a qué se había referido su futuro suegro con aquella advertencia. Intentó adivinarlo. Sabía que Genzo estaba trabajando incansablemente para amarrar las alianzas y fortalecer la posición de Esteban. Era probable que algo estuviera fraguando y que esos planes se vieran en alguna forma, perturbados por su intempestiva presencia en el castillo.

Debía estar alerta y andarse con cautela. Nada debía interponerse en sus verdaderos planes de ambición y poder que bien se había cuidado de ocultar aún a sus más allegados. Los católicos eran sus enemigos, más que por su posición religiosa, porque los consideraba unos intrusos que venían a su tierra a arrebatarle el poder que él ambicionaba. Sabía que las viejas tradiciones estaban por sucumbir, aunque había aún muchos que seguían al renegado de Koppány, el pagano que pretendía disputar el trono de Esteban, y al que él, Luffy, le había jurado lealtad. Sin embargo, él esperaba que de aquella crisis Esteban fuera vencido, los católicos arrojados del país, y Koppány el vencedor, a quien finalmente combatiría sin problemas, siendo entonces cuando él vería realizada su secreta y egoísta ambición, por lo que había luchado durante todos esos últimos años en que había venido atesorando poder y fama: ser el único e indiscutido rey de Esztergon. Y junto a él estaría ella, su amante, su reina. Así, al evocarla, dejó de pensar en sus planes, y permitió que sus pensamientos fueran hacia Nami, sin importarle que el odio irreconciliable con aquellos que propugnaban por lo que llamaban "la verdadera fe" y que pretendían disputarle su poder y su dominio, llevarían a esa relación a una brutal encrucijada, en la que ni él mismo podía calcular en esos momentos sus tremendas consecuencias, cegado totalmente por ese amor impaciente y esa pasión que le devoraba las entrañas.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**


	16. Segunda parte: El inicio (Capitulo 3)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Segunda parte**

 **El inicio Capitulo 3**

 ** _EUROPA CENTRAL. SIGLO XI_**

El sol de invierno declinaba hacia el ocaso, y sus últimos rayos inundaban el ambiente de un dorado brumoso, cuando Luffy, luciendo una gruesa túnica talar de color azul, cerrada al cuello y ceñida la cintura por un amplio cinturón con una funda de metal labrada, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, donde se anidaba un cuchillo, y sobre ésta una capa de pieles, llegó impaciente y lleno de ansiedad al lugar de su cita.

El silencio se había implantado después de la algarabía de los pájaros que volvían a sus nidos para pasar la noche. El huerto comprendía una extensión de unos quinientos metros cuadrados que Bellmere, la madre de Nami, había hecho levantar dentro de las murallas del castillo, como un deseo de "traer la naturaleza" a su propio hogar. El huerto se había desarrollado gracias al cuidado de diligentes jardineros, y en él crecía una gran variedad de árboles frutales de la región, así como legumbres y yerbas que las cocineras utilizaban para cocinar los condimentados platillos que tanto gustaban a Genzo. Destacaba en la parte central un frondoso y recio nogal, rodeado por unas bancas finamente labradas en piedra, y en donde Nami y Luffy habían pasado horas y horas hablando de sus cosas, de sus planes y de su amor.

Luffy se encontraba aquí ahora, junto al nogal, en una espera impaciente. Al pasar su vista por aquel sitio que tantos y tan buenos recuerdos le traían, reparó de pronto en algo que no se encontraba ahí desde la última vez que había estado con Nami, justo antes de salir hacia la incursión de guerra de la cual ahora había regresado victorioso: hacia el fondo se hallaba una amplia vereda que remataba en una construcción austera y alargada, de techo de madera de dos aguas y coronada por una cruz de bronce. A los lados de los muros se abrían ojivas con vitrales emplomados mostrando imágenes religiosas, básicamente.

Luffy no pudo reprimir un hondo sentimiento de malestar al intuir de qué se trataba ese sitio, levantado casi junto a una de las murallas internas en donde se abría, oculto tras una frondosa enredadera, un pasaje secreto que en alguna ocasión llegó a utilizar para encontrarse furtivamente con su amada, y pasar con ella inolvidables noches de amor, hasta que el alba les sorprendía desnudos y extenuados, indicando así la hora en que él debía de regresar por donde había llegado y abandonar la fortaleza. Y de eso, ahora le parecía que habían pasado siglos. La voz alegre de Nami, y el sisear de su vestido de amplios vuelos, acercándose, le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— ¡Luffy, mi amor!

Él giró para encararla, y el sólo verla ahí, avanzar, entre esa bruma dorada, como un ser etéreo e irreal, le paralizó la respiración. Su rostro de piedra se suavizó y sus ojos llamearon de pasión.

— ¡Nami!

Abrió los enormes brazos para recibirla en un abrazo lleno de apasionamiento, izándola prácticamente del suelo, mientras buscaba con avidez su boca. Y ella, de igual manera, el aliento entrecortado de fogosidad, buscó su boca igual, y ambos se fundieron en un largo beso, al tiempo que la muchacha acariciaba con sus manos esa cara barbada, y hundía entre su ensortijada melena sus dedos, atrayéndolo con fuerza, y él la apretaba contra su pecho, y recorría con manos ávidas su espalda sobre la que caía en desordenada cascada su rizada cabellera, hasta depositarlas en las generosas y firmes caderas de la hembra. Al fin se separaron, jadeantes, mirándose con fuego en los ojos, sin soltarse uno del otro. Él fue quien rompió el silencio, al reparar con satisfacción y orgullo que Nami traía colgado al pecho su anillo.

—Veo que lo traes. – Ella suavizó el gesto y tomó el anillo entre sus dedos, respondiendo:

—Desde que me lo dejaste la última vez, como una señal de que volverías a mí, ni un solo instante se ha apartado de mi persona. Y lo he llevado aquí, junto al corazón, como si fuera parte de mi propia piel… – Y acunándose contra su pecho, remató con alivio y amor: —Y ahora doy gracias a los dioses que te han traído a mi lado, sano y salvo.

Luffy tomó la barbilla de Nami, haciéndola levantar el rostro para que le encarara, sintiéndose complacido con lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Hablas de los dioses, y no de un solo dios, lo que me hace ver con satisfacción que tú, mi amada Nami, no has caído bajo la influencia de esas sucias creencias que han envenenado a tu padre, apartándome de él y provocando que me considere su enemigo.

Ella captó la oculta rabia y la desesperación que aquellas palabras llevaban, así que tomándole de las manos le hizo sentar a su lado en una de las bancas, bajo las tupidas ramas del nogal, para replicar con vehemencia:

— ¡Eso nunca, amado mío! ¿Cómo podría considerar mi padre su enemigo precisamente al hombre que amo con todas mis fuerzas? – El hombre le reveló, con sorda amargura:

—Hoy fue tu padre a verme a mis habitaciones, y lo que me dijo no me dejó duda alguna. Él ha abrazado la fe de los católicos. Los defiende, y al hacerlo está de acuerdo con lo que ellos piensan. Aun tal vez sin revelarlo, sé muy bien que me considera un apóstata, un hereje, por no plegarme a esa doctrina. – Nami movió la cabeza, negándose a aceptar lo que Luffy le revelaba. Apasionada, resuelta, exclamó:

—Si así fuese, yo sería considerada enemiga de mi propio padre, lo que sería absurdo y doloroso. – Él puso una mano en los labios de la mujer, acallándola con suavidad.

—No quiero que pienses así… – Ella intentó replicar, pero él la atajó con firmeza. — ¡No lo hagas! Porque el solo hecho de que lo consideres, podría dañar nuestro amor. – Un chispazo de espanto cruzó por la mirada de Nami.

— ¡No! ¡No, mi amado Príncipe! ¡Eso nunca! ¡Nada ni nadie, te lo juro, podrá separarnos! – Luffy señaló con la cabeza la capilla que se erigía al fondo, y rebatió ominoso, como si aquello fuera el objeto que podría significar su separación:

—Ahí tienes esa construcción, con el símbolo del crucificado. – Nami ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla. Sabía bien a qué se refería Luffy. Le apretó las manos, con vehemencia, tratando de apartar de él tan oscuros pensamientos.

—Eso a mí no me importa. Si mi padre ordenó levantarla y que vinieran unos monjes a bendecirla con agua y a pregonar que ahí estará su Dios, eso es cosa de él y no mía. – Obstinado, Luffy replicó:

— ¡Es un insulto a nuestros dioses! – Nami le pidió con suavidad, ocultando el temor que la actitud del hombre le despertaba:

—Calma tu ira, que comprendo. Pero eso a nada te llevará a ti o me llevará a mí. Déjalos con sus creencias. ¿Qué mal pueden hacerte mis padres con lo que ellos ahora piensen? Son grandes ya. Y éstos son sus dominios. Pueden hacer lo que les plazca… – Él aún intentó rebatir:

—Pero… – Sin embargo Nami no se lo permitió, y continuó hablando con convicción y con vehemencia:

— ¡Estos lugares ya no son los míos! Estoy en ellos hasta que de aquí salga convertida en tu esposa. Y eso ocurrirá en la próxima primavera cuando unamos nuestras vidas… Entonces tú y yo, juntos, lejos de todo y de todas estas intrigas viviremos nuestro amor sin problemas, y sin permitir que tormenta alguna nos afecte. – Él la miró con amargura, y no pudo evitar rebatir con rencor:

—Eso es un sueño, Nami. Y sólo podrá ser realidad el día en que saquemos de nuestro país a esos malditos católicos que han venido a despojarnos de todo lo que tenemos.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**


	17. Segunda parte: El inicio (Capitulo 4)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Segunda parte**

 **El inicio Capitulo 4**

 ** _EUROPA CENTRAL. SIGLO XI_**

En el brumoso atardecer, por un camino sinuoso y enlodado, avanzaba una comitiva encabezada por varios soldados a caballo, llevando en alto los estandartes del Papado. Les seguía un carruaje austero, tirado por dos caballos y tras él un grupo de clérigos y monjes también montando caballos o mulas. Por sus pringosos y gruesos hábitos, se identificaban como Benedictinos. Cerraban el grupo más soldados de a pie, armados con lanzas y ballestas.

Un jinete apareció de pronto en lo alto de una pequeña loma cubierta de árboles de ramas peladas de hojas, y al divisarlos, imprimó mayor velocidad a su cabalgadura para ir al encuentro del cortejo. Quien iba a la cabeza de éste, un Capitán de la Guardia Pontificia, lo divisó y levantó una mano demandando el alto, para aguardar a que el de a caballo llegara hasta ellos.

Alerta, ballesteros que formaban el contingente armado prepararon sus armas, dispuestos a repeler cualquier ataque sorpresa. El jinete llegó frenando su montura, que lucía ya el pelaje sudado, huella inequívoca del esfuerzo a que había sido sometido a lo largo de varias horas de cabalgar, y levantando una mano para mostrar un rollo de pergamino, advirtió:

— ¡Traigo un mensaje para su Eminencia, el señor Obispo! - Desconfiado, el Capitán de la Guardia, inquirió con sequedad:

— ¿Quién te manda…?

— ¡Mi Señor, Genzo!

Las cortinas que cubrían una de las ventanucas de madera se corrieron para dejar ver a Bernardo de Fabriano, el Obispo destacado por el Papa, un sujeto de rostro anguloso y mirada de halcón, que ahora preguntó, en reacción de haber escuchado el nombre del amo y señor de aquellas tierras

— ¿Qué mensaje traes con tanta premura, cuando ya estamos a menos de una jornada del castillo de tu amo? - El mensajero desmontó y se acercó ante la presencia del representante de la Iglesia, haciendo una leve genuflexión en muestra de respeto, para luego informar

— ¡El Príncipe Luffy, el mismo Lobo Cruel, y un grupo de sus hombres se encuentran ahora en el castillo!

Una sombra de alarma cruzó por el rostro del Prelado, quien miró a sus guardias armados, los cuales reaccionaron tensión al escuchar el nombre del terrible guerrero. Uno de éstos, viejo veterano, cuyo rostro estaba cruzado por una cicatriz, huella de un golpe de espada, se estremeció ante el recuerdo que muchas veces le despertaba agitado, sudoroso y temblando de miedo en las noches. Era uno de los sobrevivientes de un ataque de ese feroz y sanguinario asesino enloquecido de odio a una aldea cristiana, en donde al grito terrorífico de "no prisioneros", coreado por un estremecedor rugido salvaje brotado de las gargantas de sus huestes, había roto el silencio de aquella madrugada al incursionar con sus hordas de asesinos, masacrando sin piedad hombres, mujeres y niños, sordos y ciegos a los gemidos y los lamentos de aquellos infelices que eran destrozados por el filo de las hachas o traspasados por las espadas o las lanzas. Él había sobrevivido al haber quedado bajo un montón de escombros y de cadáveres. Jamás olvidaría a aquel brutal guerrero a quien era terrorífico y estremecedor verlo con la expresión fiera, lunática, de mirada enrojecida, brillante, cuyos ojos semejaban dos ascuas que brotaran del mismo infierno, y batido en sangre de la cabeza a los pies, montado en su caballo y avanzando al galope entre el fuego y los escombros, asesinando sin misericordia alguna, como si disfrutara aquel baño de muerte de gente inerme e inocente. El haber salido vivo de aquella pesadilla le había hecho abrazar con mayor fervor la fe cristiana y unirse a sus ejércitos para combatir el mal personificado por ese demonio a quien llamaban el Lobo Cruel, a quien temía y odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Ninguno de los hombres pronunció palabra, y mantuvieron un expectante silencio, aguardando las palabras del Obispo. El mensajero extendió ahora hacia éste un pergamino enrollado y lacrado.

— Mi Señor le manda esta carta con el ruego de que su Eminencia la lea para su tranquilidad y seguridad.

Con un gesto escéptico, Bernardo tomó el pergamino y se reclinó en su asiento forrado con suaves pieles. En el interior del carruaje, sentado frente a él, se encontraba Fukuro, un sujeto regordete, de tipo sanguíneo, con ojos saltones, de color azul acuoso y rostro mofletudo, cuyo ropaje le identificaba como Arzobispo de la orden de los Benedictinos, que frotándose nerviosamente las manos enguantadas, repuso con abierta preocupación:

— ¿No sería mejor, para vuestra seguridad y la de todos nosotros, que regresáramos por donde hemos venido, y aplacemos esta visita obligada por la invitación de Genzo?

El Obispo le acalló con un ademán, y sin mirarle, rompió el sello y desenredó el pergamino para leer lo que ahí estaba escrito en una letra apretada y de trazos apresurados. El otro, impaciente, aguardó, buscando ansioso con la mirada alguna señal en el rostro afilado del Obispo, quien, finalmente, relajándose levantó la vista para anunciar:

— Genzo nos dice en esta carta que nada debemos temer. Que ese pagano de Luffy sabe que estamos bajo su protección y que no hará nada en nuestra contra.

— ¿Y su Eminencia le cree…?

— ¿Y por qué no…? De todos modos estaremos alertas. Nuestros espías nos han tenido informados ya de la presencia en estas tierras de ese Príncipe renegado. Y eso no me extraña. Sé de su amor malsano por la hija de Genzo, con quien pretende contraer nupcias una vez que pase el invierno. Y con base en ello he tomado mis providencias. Así que, amigo Fukuro, puedes quedarte tranquilo y confiar en Dios, quien nos protege de todo mal y de sus demonios.

Había dicho aquellas palabras tanto para tranquilidad de su acompañante como de la suya propia, pues bien sabía que aunque contaran con la protección divina, tendrían cerca la viva presencia del maligno, personificado en aquel ser aborrecible del que nada bueno podía esperarse.

Había caído la noche. En el cobertizo de una pequeña construcción de piedra al fondo del huerto, Luffy y Nami yacían desnudos, boca arriba, sobre la fresca paja y cubiertos por una gruesa túnica, abrazados en silencio, contemplando por encima de ellos y a través del espacio abierto del techo, un cielo tapizado de estrellas. Ella suspiró y se acurrucó aún más entre los fuertes brazos del hombre, preguntándole en un susurro perezoso.

— ¿En qué piensas…? - Él habló con la vista clavada en la bóveda celeste.

— En un lugar bajo las estrellas donde tú y yo podamos amarnos sin temores, lejos de todo y de todos, en el que sólo estemos los dos. Ahí donde no puedan alcanzarnos ni amigos ni enemigos, y en donde lo único que domine será el reino de nuestro amor.

— ¿Crees que hay un sitio así? - Luffy se volvió a mirarla y clavó en ella sus ojos profundos, respondiendo con profunda convicción

— Cierto estoy de que sí.

Desde una ventana del torreón principal, Genzo descubrió, allá abajo en los linderos del huerto, a Nami que se despedía con un corto pero apasionado beso de Luffy, para luego correr apresurada hasta alcanzar el cubo de las escaleras circulares que llevaban a sus habitaciones. La escena molestó profundamente su ánimo y acrecentó su inquietud. Aquella muestra de amor que había contemplado le preocupaba y hacía más difícil de llevar a cabo la decisión que había tomado luego de la discusión que había tenido horas antes, ese mismo día, con su futuro yerno. Así que no tenía alternativa, por lo que decidió enfrentar de una vez aquel problema, rogando a Dios que hubiera cordura en aquella joven que amaba más que a su propia vida.

Nami fue llamada a las habitaciones de su padre. Cuando entró y contempló el gesto preocupado de Bellmere, su madre, una matrona que aún conservaba gran parte de la belleza de su juventud, quien acusando tensión, había desviado la vista, concentrándose en el bordado que llevaba a cabo, sintió un asomo de inquietud. Luego dirigió la vista a su padre, que dé pie la observaba firme y tenso, haciéndola sentir un hueco de aprehensión en el estómago. Respirando hondo, preguntó:

—¿Me has mandado llamar? - Él asintió con gravedad

—Sí, Nami… para un asunto que no puede esperar más.

La muchacha guardó un tirante silencio. Genzo titubeó un instante, miró rápidamente a su mujer, pero ésta no levantó siquiera la cabeza, escudándose en su labor de costura. Al fin, armándose de fuerzas, espetó con autoridad:

—¡Debes dejarlo! – Nami reaccionó con desconcierto.

—No te entiendo, padre. ¿Qué me dices?

—Lo que oyes. Tienes que terminar tu relación con el Príncipe Luffy. – Nami reaccionó con furia y rebeldía.

—¡Eso jamás…! ¡No lo haré! – Genzo controló la furia que la respuesta de su hija le provocaba, y replicó con una autoridad cuyo tono resultaba inapelable

—¡No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando, Nami!

La joven sintió que de golpe se apagaba dentro de ella la felicidad e ilusión que la embargaba después del encuentro con su amante. Y protestó dominando el temblor de su voz

—Ni tú ni nadie pueden mandar en mis sentimientos… - Genzo se mostró inflexible. Nami se volvió hacia la mujer, en una desesperada súplica de ayuda.

—¡Madre, dile!

Bellmere no tuvo valor para mirarla. No pronunció una palabra. Había un dolor silencioso en su expresión. Nami la apremió, con desesperación, mientras la humedad empañaba sus ojos:

—¿Dónde están tus consejos de que defienda el amor de quien yo ame?

La madre quiso replicarle que cómo podía Nami hablar de amor, cuando por su culpa se había suicidado aquel hermoso y joven monje a quien había seducido con descaro, y que atormentado por la debilidad de la carne y desesperado hasta la locura por no tener su amor, víctima de su desprecio y de su humillación al haber sido cambiado sin compasión por aquel brutal guerrero asesino, enloquecido de dolor y de celos dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el filo de una espada, que le traspasó el pecho, dejándole ahí tendido, en las baldosas, muerto en medio de un enorme charco de sangre, justo en el patio bajo las ventanas de la torre donde ella habitaba, ahí donde le encontraron los impresionados sirvientes. Así que Bellmere guardó silencio. Genzo intervino con dureza

—¡No sabes de qué hablas, Nami! ¡Eres una niña! – Nami se revolvió como una fiera, rebatiendo con vehemencia.

—¡Soy una mujer! – Genzo se armó de paciencia. Y ahora intentó cambiar de estrategia. Suavizó su tono

—Hija mía, ese hombre no te conviene. No nos conviene a nadie – La muchacha levantó altiva la barbilla

—Creo que eso es algo que yo debo decidir.

—No es así, Nami. Luffy, al que crees amar… – Ella volvió a rebatir, empecinada

—¡Lo amo! – Pero su padre continuó como si ella no le hubiera interrumpido

—… Se ha vuelto un hombre sanguinario. ¡Juran quienes lo han visto en las batallas, que tiene pacto con el Diablo!

—¡Así hablan de él sus enemigos! ¡Él es un guerrero! ¡Ha tomado las armas para defender nuestras tradiciones! – El hombre luchó contra su exasperación. Y de nuevo endureció el tono

—¡No te engañes, Nami! ¡Quítate esa venda de los ojos que tanto daño nos está haciendo! ¡Nosotros hemos adoptado la fe de nuestro Rey! No aceptarla es estar en contra de él… – Rebelde, sin escuchar razones, Nami protestó

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por pensar diferente? ¿Por mantener las creencias de nuestros antepasados? ¡Eso sería injusto!

—¡Entiéndelo! Las cosas son distintas ahora… Estar del lado de Luffy resulta peligroso. Él es enemigo de nuestro Soberano… Si no lo entendemos así seremos juzgados como enemigos del Papa y de todo lo que representa. Nos convertiremos en parias y perderemos todas nuestras canonjías.

—¡Piensas egoístamente!

—No. Pienso en nuestro futuro. En el bienestar tuyo, mío y el de tu madre. ¡Así que has de obedecerme! – Nami adelantó retadora la barbilla

—¡Jamás! – Genzo advirtió, con mal contenida furia ya

—¡Hija, va en juego tu alma!

—¡Prefiero la condenación eterna antes que perderlo! – Genzo estalló con violencia, escandalizado

—¡No blasfemes! – Y levantó la mano con intención de golpearla, pero una súplica mortificada de la madre lo detuvo

—¡No, Genzo!

Nami, la mirada llameante, titilante de lágrimas de rabia y desesperación, confrontó retadora a su padre. Y sin apartar la mirada del hombre, preguntó a su madre:

—¿Tú también estás con él, madre…? – Bellmere, mortificada, no contestó, humillando la cabeza. La muchacha conminó, levantando la voz que temblaba de rabia

—¡Contéstame! ¡¿Estás con él?! – Bellmere, la mirada brillante, al fin levantó el rostro y encaró a la muchacha para decir simplemente, en un acto evidente de apoyo a la decisión de Genzo

—¡He de apoyar la voluntad de tu padre! Y lo hago porque tiene la razón, Nami.

El sonido de los cuernos de los guardias en las almenas vino a distraer la tensión que parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo en aquella habitación. Alerta, nervioso, Genzo encaró con dureza a la muchacha, ordenándole

—¡A tus habitaciones! ¡Y no saldrás de ellas, a menos que yo lo permita!

Nami, con los labios y los puños apretados, no dijo más, simplemente giró y salió abruptamente de la habitación. Y en la escalera fue escoltada por el guardia que la había ido a buscar.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**


	18. Segunda parte: El inicio (Capitulo 5)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Segunda parte**

 **El inicio Capitulo 5**

 ** _EUROPA CENTRAL. SIGLO XI_**

Habían escuchado el sonido de los cuernos, sobre el traquetear del carro, de las armaduras y los arreos de los caballos, rompiendo el silencio de la noche y anunciando su llegada a los moradores del castillo. El puente levadizo que, salvando el profundo foso de agua oscura comunicaba tierra firme con la fortaleza, se perdía en la oscuridad para rematar al fondo en la enorme boca que se abría en la gruesa muralla principal, y en donde ahora, precedida por un sordo ruido de engranes, la reja de filosas puntas era izada para dejar franco el paso. Los soldados de a pie se habían formado a los flancos de la comitiva, portando antorchas encendidas para alumbrar el camino. El ruido sordo de los cascos de los caballos y el girar de las ruedas del carruaje sobre los tablones, fue lo único que se escuchó por momentos, después de que se apagara el sonido de los cuernos soplados por los vigías del castillo.

En el carruaje, el Obispo Bernardo de Fabriano adelantaba el torso y apartaba discretamente la cortinilla para observar con su mirada de halcón hacia las almenas custodiadas por hombres armados. Percibía su propia tensión y disfrutaba el correr de la adrenalina por su cuerpo. Se consideraba, como elegido de Dios, protegido por éste, y estaba confiado en que aquel demonio que les enfrentaba, el Príncipe Luffy, que estaba tras aquellas gruesas murallas, nada podría hacerle. Contrario a su sentir, el Arzobispo Fukuro se frotaba nervioso las manos cubiertas de sudor, mientras sus ojos saltones danzaban en sus cuencas con aprehensión y miedo.

Afuera, los soldados encabezados por el Capitán de la Guardia Pontificia avanzaban en tenso silencio. Las manos cerca de las armas, dispuestas a usarlas. Sabían que el temido enemigo estaba ahí, y seguramente observando su avance. Y no se equivocaban. En una de las almenas, al amparo de las sombras de la noche, Luffy, junto con dos de sus hombres de más confianza, Usopp y Franky, observaba con concentrado interés el avance de sus enemigos, identificados con toda precisión por los estandartes que llevaban en alto y que alumbraba la vacilante luz de las antorchas, y cuyos blasones anunciaban que aquellos formaban parte del Sumo Pontífice. Franky comentó por lo bajo, sin quitar su afilada mirada en los que cruzaban el puente.

\- Serán como cincuenta, sin contar a los monjes. - Luffy había detectado al emisario de Genzo

\- Ese jinete no forma parte de los guardias. Le he visto aquí en el castillo. Es un mensajero de mi suegro que, con seguridad, fue enviado para prevenir a nuestros enemigos de nuestra presencia aquí en el castillo. – Por momentos los otros no hicieron comentario alguno. Finalmente Usopp preguntó

\- ¿Qué ordena, mi Príncipe? – Luffy movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

\- Nada, por ahora. Es evidente que aquí estamos en desventaja. - Y diciendo esto se apartó del muro dispuesto a alejarse, al tiempo que advertía a sus compañeros – Manténganse alerta.

Los otros asintieron en señal de acatar la orden dada. Y antes de retirarse, miraron una vez más, con desconfianza y prevención, al cortejo que ya iba entrando a los patios del castillo, donde Genzo les esperaba para darles la bienvenida.

El silencio envolvía toda la fortaleza. En el salón de armas el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. Los gruesos leños eran ahora prácticamente ascuas de un rojo amarillo danzante, que despedían calor hacia los dos hombres que se sentaban frente a frente y muy cerca el uno del otro, hablando casi en susurros, temiendo ser escuchados en aquella fría madrugada. Bebían vino caliente, después de haber degustado una cena conformada a base de aves sazonadas con azafrán, empanadillas rellenas de hígado frío y una especie de carpa cubierta por una salsa fría perfumada con especias.

Las llamas brincaban, reflejadas en las aceradas pupilas de Bernardo de Fabriano, cuando advirtió, imbuido de un supersticioso temor, mirando a los ojos a su interlocutor

\- ¡Es un enviado del Infierno! ¡Hay que eliminarlo, porque representa al maligno y es por tanto un enemigo de la verdadera religión!

Estaban los dos solos en la enorme sala, maquinando un crimen. Y esa reunión se estaba realizando a petición del propio Prelado, luego que su gente, que llegara cansada y hambrienta, se hubiera retirado a las habitaciones que Genzo, previsoramente, les había destinado en una de las torres opuestas a aquella en que se encontraba hospedado el Príncipe Luffy. El señor del castillo contuvo un estremecimiento. La propuesta que brotaba de la boca del enviado del Papa de manera brutal se le hacía arriesgada y con poca probabilidad de tener éxito.

\- No será tan fácil, su Excelencia. El Príncipe Luffy es hombre peligroso. Un líder nato y no está por demás recordar que aún hay muchos inconformes en estas tierras, aferrados a sus ideas paganas, que los siguen ciega e incondicionalmente. – El Obispo replicó con sorda ira

\- ¡Es el diablo! Y puedo asegurarle que todos aquellos que como él están en contra de las ideas de Cristo y todos los demás blasfemos y paganos, serán aniquilados, porque así debe ser. ¡Puedo jurárselo con la mano en la Santa Biblia!

Genzo no se atrevió a contradecir. Ahora Bernardo respiró hondo, controlando su arrebato de ira. Bebió lentamente de su copa, y advirtió fría y plenamente convencido de lo que sostenía

\- Es el único camino. Y aquí en vuestro castillo tenemos ahora una oportunidad dorada para aniquilarlo, la que tal vez no se vuelva a presentar. – Genzo tragó saliva y repuso con un temor reverencial

\- Luffy es un guerrero que hasta ahora ha sido invencible. Créame, su Excelencia, él no será sometido por las armas… - y remató con un estremecimiento – Es un hombre al que hay que temer. – A lo que el otro replicó, con dureza, amenazante

\- Más temible es Dios Nuestro Señor, no lo olvide, Maese. – Genzo concedió nerviosamente, amedrentado

\- Por supuesto. – El Obispo, notando el nerviosismo del otro, advirtió, paternal, seguro

\- Tenga fe, Maese. Por lo demás, hay un punto más a nuestro favor… - Clavó la mirada en el anciano, y teniendo ya completamente captada su atención, agregó – Él le ha dado su palabra de no intentar nada contra nosotros, ¿es así? – Genzo sabía que no era exactamente eso lo que había logrado de Luffy, pero se abstuvo de hacérselo saber al Obispo. Asintió tratando de sonar seguro

\- Podríamos decir que sí. – Y escondió su mirada de la del otro, fingiendo concentrarse en el líquido de su copa. El Prelado gruñó satisfecho y se arrellanó en el asiento, clavando su mirada en el fuego.

\- Entonces, ese maldito apóstata estará confiado. Se siente poderoso y piensa que nosotros no nos atreveríamos a nada en su contra y más estando en el castillo de quien él piensa será su futuro suegro. – Como si temiera ser oído, Genzo soslayó rápidamente hacia la entrada del salón, para luego acercar su rostro aún más al de Bernardo de Fabriano, y preguntar en un susurro

\- ¿Qué propone, su Ilustrísima? – El Prelado esbozó una sonrisa, y advirtió con mirada chispeante, mientras acariciaba muy al acaso el grueso anillo de oro con un rubí engarzado que mostraba en el dedo índice de la mano derecha

\- No hay nada mejor para estos casos que un polvo mortal vertido en su copa. – Genzo pareció desilusionado por la propuesta y repuso, escéptico

\- Es desconfiado. – El gesto del Obispo se endureció. Su tono fue perentorio.

\- Encárguese de que él beba de su copa, y ese hombre se irá derecho al infierno, puedo asegurárselo Maese Genzo. ¡Tenga fe, la mano de Dios sabrá guiarlo para consumar la aniquilación de ese engendro del averno! – Genzo resopló, soltando la tensión y afirmó con la cabeza, murmurando

\- Lo haré… - y remarcó con mayor seguridad – Lo haré, su Excelencia. Y no fallaré. – Bernardo se sintió satisfecho, y movió complacido la cabeza, para asegurar, prometedor, despertando la ambición del dueño de esa fortaleza

\- Y no está por demás señalarle que tan heroico acto será del más absoluto beneplácito de su Santidad, quien, téngalo usted por seguro, sabrá apreciar y recompensar generosamente sus acciones, y no dudará ni un solo momento en recomendarle ante su soberano, quien ceñirá por el propio Papa, la corona de San Esteban, en una ceremonia en donde usted y su familia serán invitados prominentes, al haber actuado de manera decidida a favor de la verdadera fe, y en contra de la amenaza que representa ese Príncipe maldito, que, una vez muerto, será motivo de escarmiento y disuasión para aquellos que han osado levantarse contra la única y verdadera Iglesia.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **Mi querido amigo Falkner, es bueno volver a saber de ti, me alegra que ya puedas volver a actualizar tus fics y que hayas arreglados tus problemas, realmente esos pseudofans son fastidiosos pero nos tenemos entre todos y siempre podremos sobresalir de entre unos cuantos que solo buscan problemas. Me alegra de verdad saber que esta adaptación te esta ayudando y por otro lado, pues si siendo una adaptación no se puede evitar el OoC, cuando leí por primera ve este libro, hablamos de hace unos 4 años, me surgió la idea de hacer una adaptación pero la deseche precisamente porque no podía imaginarme un Luffy así, pero me anime porque después de un tiempo y de leer un fic donde Luffy tiene esa personalidad la idea me pareció demasiado tentadora.**

 **Me resulto bastante curioso leer tus reviews porque precisamente ayer, unas dos horas antes de que me llegara la notificación al correo me encontraba leyendo precisamente un fic tuyo que no termine, Fantasías y con esto decidí ponerme al día con el long fic que ya lleva varios capítulos, co** **incidencia o no me resulto bastante gracioso y curioso. Espero nos leamos pronto, saludos y los mejores deseos para este nuevo año que entra.**


	19. Segunda parte: El inicio (Capitulo 6)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Segunda parte**

 **El inicio Capitulo 6**

 ** _CENTRO DE EUROPA. SIGLO XI_**

El día amaneció ominosamente frío y con amenaza de lluvia. Una densa neblina envolvía el lugar, desdibujando las recias moles de las edificaciones del castillo, que se elevaban desafiantes y majestuosas hacia un cielo plomizo, cargado de gruesos y negros nubarrones. En el transcurso de aquella mañana fueron llegando al castillo diversos contingentes, no muy numerosos, de representantes de la realeza feudal; jefes rudos, amos de tierras y feudos, que no olvidaban sus orígenes de nómadas bárbaros. Todos llegaban acompañados de sus hombres de confianza, y todos convenientemente armados con hachas de guerra, espadas, lanzas y arcos y flechas, pues no estaba por demás tomar providencias en aquellos tiempos revueltos donde entre los disidentes a la Iglesia Católica, los mercenarios y los asaltantes, las rutas que se abrían paso entre bosques umbríos, pantanos y enormes llanuras, no eran lugares muy seguros.

Genzo recibía a todos aquellos señores a quienes previamente había convocado, informándoles de la presencia de los enviados del Papa Silvestre II, ante quienes refrendarían su lealtad a la nueva fe, y en donde buscaban ultimar los detalles para asistir al bautizo de su Soberano, a quien le ceñirían la corona de San Esteban en una ceremonia que marcaría un hito en la historia de Esztergon. Luffy y sus hombres marcaban una prudente distancia, observando desde lejos la llegada de las comitivas. El temible guerrero acallaba los temores y la desconfianza de su gente ante la presencia de aquellos que, aliados a los católicos, eran considerados sus enemigos. El hombre confiaba que estando bajo la protección del amo de esa fortaleza, y siendo él su futuro yerno, no había por qué temer actos de violencia. Ignoraba entonces el complot que se fraguaba para acabar con su vida.

Nami se encontraba recluida, y con la constante vigilancia de los guardias leales a su padre, que le impedían abandonar sus aposentos. La muchacha ardía de furia y lloraba con desesperación al no poder encontrarse con su amado, quien, ahora sabía, no era ni sería aceptado por su familia. Algo intuía la mujer que la mantenía inquieta. No sabía explicarlo pero abrigaba la sospecha de que algo malo y terrible iba a ocurrir en ese día, en donde había sido constante el aviso de los vigías del castillo, anunciando el arribo de diversos jefes magiares que llegaban puntuales a una cita cuyo motivo ella ignoraba.

Nojiko, su fiel dama de compañía, era su única esperanza. Ahora le estaba pidiendo que buscara a Luffy y le contara lo que le había ocurrido. Se sentía prisionera en su propia casa, y temía por su amado. Debía advertirle de sus temores. Así que Nojiko, pretextando cualquier cosa, logró salvar la vigilancia de los guardias, y bajó rápidamente la escalera de caracol.

Luffy, acompañado de Usopp y Franky, montaba guardia en el viejo nogal, con la esperanza de ver aparecer en cualquier momento a su amada. Siguiendo a regañadientes los consejos de sus hombres, había accedido a colocarse la cota de malla bajo la túnica de mangas ceñidas, y a llevar muy a la mano el enorme cuchillo que anidaba en su funda, sostenida por el grueso cinturón que ceñía su cintura. La gruesa piel de oso cubría su amplia espalda y le protegía del frío. El hombre se alertó al ver aproximarse a Nojiko, que con pasos nerviosos, y mirando constantemente a los lados, como si temiera ser seguida, llegó hasta él. La presencia de la muchacha provocó inquietud en el guerrero quien, antes de que la chica hablara, le demandó

\- ¿Dónde está Nami? – Nojiko replicó con angustia, sin dejar de mirar desconfiada y temerosa hacia sus espaldas

\- Mi señora está cautiva en sus habitaciones. - Luffy la interrumpió exclamando con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo

\- ¿Cautiva, dices…? ¿Por quién…? ¿Qué está ocurriendo…?

\- Es su padre, mi Señor. Parece que no quiere que ella le vea. Tuvieron una pelea en la que él le pidió que terminara con usted, por el bien de la familia. – Usopp y Franky intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud, y observaron expectantes a su jefe, que estalló con voz sorda

\- ¡Ese miserable! – Nojiko se estrujó los dedos con aprehensión.

\- Mi ama Nami me pide le diga que tenga cuidado. Teme que algo malo le pueda ocurrir. – Luffy, con mirada brillante, espetó

\- Dile que nada tema. Que yo me encargaré de este asunto. Ella sabe que nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, y menos por cuestiones de política o conveniencia. ¡Ve, dile que hacia la media noche estaré en el huerto, esperándola en el lugar de siempre! – La muchacha asintió nerviosamente

\- Confíe, mi Señor, que ella hará todo para estar a su lado. Esté tranquilo, que yo le transmitiré su mensaje.

Y luego giró para alejarse con apuro rumbo a la torre en donde su ama permanecía encerrada. Luffy permaneció en silencio, con la mirada brillante de furia y determinación. Usopp se aventuró a proponer

—Sería mejor que abandonáramos el castillo, mi Príncipe, y fuéramos a reunir a nuestro ejército. – Luffy negó con un seco ademán

\- De nada serviría ahora. Están demasiado lejos. Esto debo resolverlo yo solo. Ya es hora de que me presente ante ese traidor de Genzo y sus invitados para poner las cosas en claro de una vez por todas.

En el patio fuera de la sala de armas, hombres armados de las fuerzas del Papa y personales de los señores que asistían a la reunión montaban guardia ante la recia puerta, ateridos de frío, pues había empezado a caer el agua en una llovizna pertinaz que calaba hasta los huesos. Entre ellos estaba el viejo soldado de la cicatriz en la cara, que formaba parte del contingente que traía el Obispo y el Capitán de la Guardia Pontificia.

De pronto, entre la bruma que cubría el lugar, emergieron las figuras de Luffy, imponente y terrorífico con la daga y la enorme espada ceñida al cinto, acompañado de Usopp, Franky y otro guerrero más, armados con hachas de guerra, terciadas a las poderosas espaldas, y protegiéndose con cotas de malla formadas por anillas entrelazadas y tiras de cuero.

Con su presencia surgió la tensión. Los hombres armados difícilmente podían ocultar el temor reverencial que tan famoso guerrero imponía. Todos sabían de su crueldad y de su arrojo en la batalla; de su habilidad con las armas y de su legendaria invulnerabilidad, que hacía correr la conseja de que sobrevivía a cualquier ataque porque tenía pacto con el Diablo, a quien había vendido su alma a cambio de la inmortalidad.

Luffy y sus hombres avanzaron altivos y retadores, sin mostrar temor alguno y más bien haciendo alarde de un evidente aire de superioridad, que, a querer o no, hizo que aquellos guardias abrieran espacio para que pasaran en dirección a la pesada puerta que daba acceso a la sala de armas, donde los representantes de la Iglesia, los señores de la nobleza y Genzo deliberaban.

El Capitán de la Guardia se adelantó en un intento para bloquear el paso, interponiéndose entre la puerta y los guerreros, pero al enfrentar la enorme figura de Luffy, que apenas se detuvo clavándole la mirada con reto, intimidado se hizo a un lado, franqueándole el avance. Entonces, el Capitán miró hacia un lado del patio, allá en el extremo donde se abría un arco que conducía por un pequeño túnel hacia otras áreas del castillo. Ahí se encontraba apostado Latos, quien al sentir la mirada del soldado se puso tenso y atento. El Capitán le hizo una discreta señal, y Latos desapareció rápidamente, como si hubiera estado esperando aquélla para ponerse en movimiento.

En el salón de armas se habían colocado largos tablones apoyados sobre caballetes, formando una gran U, y en donde se había dispuesto abundante y variada comida, conformada por aves de corral, piezas de caza y pescados ahumados, todo sazonado con espesas salsas preparadas con jengibre, canela, clavo y azafrán, así como jarras conteniendo vino rebajado con agua. Los diversos Señores Magiares ya ocupaban sus sitios y comían y bebían departiendo entre ellos en conversaciones que se sostenían en voz baja. Sin embargo, las miradas convergían constantemente en el Obispo Bernardo, que luciendo sus mejores galas, y tocado con una tiara cónica circundada por oro y plata rematada en la cúspide por un rubí, presidía la mesa al lado de Genzo y flanqueado por el Arzobispo Fukuro, que lucía una lujosa dalmática blanca finamente bordada con hilo de oro.

Un ruido retumbó con un seco y ominoso eco en las paredes del salón, al abrirse de golpe la recia puerta, y una voz, cargada de ironía y de contenida violencia, se escuchó sobre el ruido de voces y trastos que entrechocaban, haciendo que todo mundo callara y llevara su atención al hombre que acababa de aparecer, protegidas las espaldas por sus tres guerreros que miraban vigilantes y ominosos a los presentes. Uno de ellos, Franky, volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—Veo con sorpresa y disgusto que no he sido invitado a este banquete, Genzo. ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

El aludido palideció al ver la imponente presencia de Luffy, que altivo avanzaba colocándose frente a él, en el centro del espacio abierto de las mesas en U, y clavándole una mirada dura y desafiante. El miedo y la tensión que despertaba el temido guerrero podían sentirse en todo el recinto. Algunos de los jefes se pusieron en pie, llevando la mano a sus espadas, prestos a desenvainarlas. Monjes y clérigos que participaban en la reunión vieron con pavor al recién llegado, persignándose nerviosamente. Alguien murmuró, en voz baja, plagada de oscuros sentimientos agoreros

\- ¡El Lobo Cruel…! – Y otro más por allá, advertía con supersticioso temor

\- ¡Cuidado! ¡Dicen que tiene pacto con la bestia de la pezuña hendida!

Genzo hizo un esfuerzo y se puso en pie aunque las piernas le temblaban. Tuvo que apoyar los puños en la mesa, y cobrando fuerza confrontó a Luffy, para responder, en la forma más natural y firme que pudo, tratando de salvar su dignidad ante los presentes

\- Ésta es una reunión donde estamos tratando temas con los que no comulgas, por eso no fuiste invitado.

Un coro de voces se levantó para apoyar las palabras de Genzo. Ignorándolas, Luffy, replicó, despectivo, retador, subiendo el tono de su voz que retumbó en las gruesas paredes de piedra

\- ¡Temas de traidores!

Una nueva oleada de murmullos, escandalizados unos, coléricos otros, surgió de entre los comensales, poniendo en tensa alerta a los guerreros que acompañaban a Luffy, quien paseando la mirada por los presentes se hizo oír por encima de los clamores de protesta

\- ¡Escuchen bien! ¡Estoy aquí para hablar por mi pueblo! – Un hombre recio de abundante barba rojiza y ojos verdes, tronó desde su sitio

\- ¡Nosotros también somos ese pueblo que tú pregonas! ¡Y no eres tú quien va a hablar por nosotros! – Luffy arremetió de nuevo, reprochándoles

\- ¡Pues parece que han olvidado sus orígenes! Si los líderes de las siete tribus que formaron nuestro país despertaran en sus tumbas, se volverían a morir de rabia y desprecio al ver lo que ahora ustedes están haciendo de nuestras tradiciones y de nuestras creencias. – Otro hombre, ya entrado en años, de larga melena y barba grises, replicó temblando de enojo

\- ¡Eso es mentira…! ¡István, descendiente de nuestro gran Rey Árpád, y su familia fueron recibidos por la Iglesia Cristiana del Oeste, quien no sólo los acogió a ellos, sino a toda nuestra raza, reconociendo nuestra importancia!

\- ¡Patrañas! ¡Olvidan que Álmos, antes que Árpád, líder absoluto de las tribus que conformaron nuestra nación, hizo que sellaran un pacto de sangre que significó la unión indivisible de todas ellas! ¡Unión que ahora ustedes están dispuestos a entregar a estos miserables! – diciendo esto señaló con dedo de fuego al Obispo y al Arzobispo Fukuro, que pareció encogerse en su asiento.

Fríamente, sin inmutarse ante la imputación del guerrero mientras se planteaba aquella discusión, en donde también los monjes se santiguaban y lanzaban miradas de furia y odio a quien contra ellos hablaba, Bernardo de Fabriano se puso en pie para confrontar a Luffy y habló con un tono que llevaba cierta ironía, ante la actitud acobardada del Arzobispo Fukuro, que tembloroso tomó la copa de estaño para apurar a grandes tragos el vino que contenía.

\- ¿Así que tú eres Luffy, el temible guerrero que lucha contra la verdadera fe? – Luffy se volvió a verle con altivez.

\- ¡Príncipe Luffy! —corrigió altivo—. ¡Y mi espada está al servicio de los dioses que ustedes pretenden destruir! – Bernardo de Fabriano accedió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, emitiendo un gesto socarrón, para indicarle al otro que sus palabras no le amedrentaban.

\- Sí, todos sabemos de ti. Que eres entre tus hombres una leyenda viviente y temida, que no das ni pides cuartel… — y reprochó en un tono de quien reprende a un menor— ¡Eso es intolerancia, amigo mío! – Luffy le encaró con mirada de fuego

\- ¡No me llame su amigo, porque usted es mi enemigo! - Ahora fue Genzo quien, nervioso ante el clima de irritación y violencia contenida que se sentía en el ambiente, habló con fuerza, demandándole a Luffy

\- ¡Te advertí que tendría visitas, y que todos ellos estarían bajo mi protección! ¡Les inoportunas! ¡Te suplico abandones este lugar! – Sobre las voces airadas que apoyaban las palabras del dueño del castillo, Bernardo de Fabriano volvió a hablar en un tono tranquilo y conciliador

\- Vamos, Maese Genzo, no hay que ser tan radicales. Su distinguido yerno, porque ¿no es verdad que en poco tiempo desposará a su hermosa hija? – Genzo asintió, mientras el otro proseguía —… debe gozar de ese privilegio aquí en su fortaleza. Su protesta es válida. ¿Cómo omitir invitarle aunque sean temas con los que no comulgue? ¡La discusión enriquece nuestras almas, y yo no le temo al debate! – Luffy le confrontó con mirada chispeante

\- ¿Quién es usted, a fin de cuentas…? – El sacerdote respondió con una sonrisa de prepotencia que no ocultaba su orgullo por la representación que ostentaba.

\- Soy Bernardo de Fabriano, enviado de su Ilustrísima Santidad el Papa, y estoy aquí para traer las bendiciones de nuestro Máximo Prelado, y propugnar por la paz y la armonía entre todos nosotros… - Luffy adelantó un paso hacia él, replicando con voz letal

\- ¡Es usted un hipócrita! ¿Cómo puede venir a hablar de armonía y paz, cuando sus perros cristianos destruyen todo a su paso? ¿Cómo puede hablar de verdad, cuando ustedes viven envueltos en intrigas? – Un clamor de indignación se elevó entre los monjes y los asistentes. Se oyeron voces airadas, amenazantes, que gritaban

\- ¡Blasfemo!… ¡Hereje…! ¡A la condenación eterna…! ¡Aliado de Satanás!

\- ¡Acabemos con él!

Envalentonado al verse rodeado de tanto hombre armado y sintiendo el apoyo de los presentes, Fukuro se irguió, chillando histérico

\- ¡Eres un hombre del Diablo! Dicen que bebes la sangre de quienes osan enfrentarte. ¡Que los haces sufrir y los empalas! ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarnos? – Sin amedrentarse ante la violenta oposición, Luffy encaró al Arzobispo, replicando con fiereza

\- ¡Es la suerte que corren nuestros enemigos! ¡Los enemigos de nuestras tradiciones y nuestras creencias! – Fukuro rebatió furioso

\- ¡Ésas son ideas paganas! ¡La verdadera fe está en Cristo y con su emisario en la Tierra, su Santidad el Papa! ¡Y hemos venido aquí para redimirlos!

\- ¡Su Papa es una serpiente enferma de vanidad y poder! ¡Él actúa en contra de lo que predica, y sus ejércitos aniquilan a aquellos que no piensan como él!

\- ¡Son herejes, son paganos! ¡Lo único que hacemos es combatirlos en nombre de la verdadera fe!

Tenso, con la mirada brillante, conteniendo a duras penas su odio por aquel hombre que debatía, Bernardo de Fabriano dejaba que el Arzobispo mantuviera la discusión. Aprovechando tal circunstancia, sabiendo que la atención en ese momento no estaba sobre él, discretamente acercó su mano a una copa vacía y abriendo el anillo vertió en el fondo un polvo amarillento. Luffy, sin percatarse del anterior movimiento, giraba para enfrentar a la airada concurrencia, tronando con vehemencia, abarcando con amplio ademán a los clérigos que ahí asistían:

\- Éstos se sienten dueños de la verdad absoluta. ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Con qué derecho nos piden que cambiemos nuestros dioses por un hombre crucificado a quien llaman hijo de Dios? – Tartamudeando de rabia, señalándole con un índice tembloroso, Fukuro, gritó

\- ¡Blasfemo! ¡Arderás en el Infierno!

Voces de apoyo se levantaron nuevamente. Y ahora Bernardo de Fabriano adelantó un paso levantando las manos para demandar silencio, al tiempo que advertía con suavidad al airado Arzobispo

\- ¡Basta, basta ya, su Ilustrísima, que con esas discusiones no llegaremos a ninguna parte! – Y miró significativamente a Genzo, que carraspeando, cada vez más nervioso y tenso, la frente perlada en sudor, asintió, hablándole a Luffy en un tono hipócritamente mediador

\- ¡Es verdad lo que dice su Eminencia, Luffy, hijo mío! Hoy todas estas personas se alojan en mi castillo, y tanto a ti como a ellos les pido que dejando a un lado las diferencias que nos separan, hagamos una tregua.

Cruzó una rápida mirada de complicidad con el Obispo que parecía animarle a que cumpliera con la maquinación pactada la noche anterior. Después, tomando la copa, en cuyo fondo reposaba el veneno, escanció vino en ella, ofreciéndosela a Luffy a tiempo que le decía con falsa afabilidad

\- Por ello te suplico, Luffy, a quien pronto tendré como un hijo amado, aceptes esta copa de vino, y bebas con nosotros para mantener la concordia dentro de estos muros.

Y Luffy tomó la copa, disponiéndose a beber.

 ** _"Continuara"_**


	20. Segunda parte: El inicio (Capitulo 7)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Segunda parte**

 **El inicio Capitulo 7**

 ** _EUROPA CENTRAL. SIGLO XI_**

El sisear estremecedor de una flecha cortando el aire se escuchó por un instante sobre los pasos apresurados de los hombres armados de Luffy, que corrían por un patio interior; el certero proyectil frenó de golpe el avance del guerrero que iba encabezando al grupo, cuando la filosa punta se clavó entre sus ojos y le traspasó el cráneo destruyéndole el cerebro, haciéndole recular y caer muerto instantáneamente.

Los guerreros habían estado tomando una ligera colación en un salón comedor próximo a la cocina, con las armas muy cerca, atendiendo a la recomendación de su líder de que estuvieran preparados, cuando un grito angustiado llegó del patio, alertándoles

\- ¡Atacan al Príncipe Luffy! Atropelladamente, dejando a un lado las bancas donde estaban sentados, y tomando sus armas, los hombres abandonaron el salón.

Afuera, a buen resguardo, Latos, quien había proferido la voz de alarma, y el Jefe de Guardias Pontificias, vieron salir a los guerreros de Luffy, enfrentando la neblina y la llovizna y corriendo hacia uno de los pasadizos que podrían llevarles en dirección a la sala de armas donde su Señor estaba. Sin embargo, su avance fue frenado por el disparo de ballesta hecho por el Jefe de Guardias que así abatía al primer guerrero. Y como si aquello fuera la señal, de diversas partes, emergiendo de las caballerizas y de la herrería, y de los corredores con arcadas del primer piso, los ballesteros del Papado apuntaron sus armas, disparando certeramente a los hombres del patio que se vieron envueltos en un ataque cruzado. Uno más rodó por el suelo cuando una flecha le atravesó la rodilla, y otro fue detenido por otra flecha que cruzándole por la espalda la malla protectora, le perforó las carnes destrozándole un pulmón, para hacerle caer hacia delante vomitando una bocanada de sangre.

Los otros trataron de reagruparse, de correr a buen resguardo, pero la lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos diezmándoles con fatal puntería. Gritos de dolor y de rabia llenaron el ambiente. Heridos e impotentes, los hombres de Luffy no pudieron resistir la acometida de gente armada con espadas, hachas y lanzas que venía sobre ellos para rematarles. El húmedo piso se tiñó de rojo y la sangre de los infelices corrió serpenteante como hilillos macabros entre las piedras. Testigo de aquel brutal y premeditado exterminio, viendo horrorizada desde uno de los arcos de comunicación que conducía a unas escaleras, Nojiko dejó caer la jarra con leche fresca que llevaba, y aterrada subió a toda prisa, desapareciendo del lugar de la matanza.

Todo esto ocurría mientras Genzo ofrecía a Luffy la copa de vino envenenada como señal de tregua y buena voluntad. Al llevar la copa hacia sus labios, Luffy veía a los ojos a su suegro, quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Una sombra de sospecha cruzó por el guerrero, que ahora se confirmaba cuando captó la mirada ansiosa del Obispo Bernardo de Fabriano. Así que no bebió, y encarándoles, recriminó con voz sorda de desprecio

\- ¿Creen que con un vino envenenado podrán vencerme?

Nadie contestó. El rostro de Bernardo de Fabriano se volvió de piedra, ocultando la frustración y la rabia por el fracaso de su plan. Genzo no supo dónde guardar su mirada. El Arzobispo Fukuro les observaba desconcertado, sin comprender lo que sucedía. En un repentino gesto, Luffy aventó el vino a la cara de Genzo, gritándole

\- ¡Traidor!

Una nueva oleada de gritos de indignación y protesta brotó de los presentes al ver aquella afrenta que humillaba a su anfitrión. Luffy estrelló la copa contra el suelo, y volvió a tronar, crispando amenazador los puños

\- ¡Aquí hay traición, miserables! ¡Y caro lo van a pagar!

Un ruido estremecedor de metales se escuchó en el recinto, cuando los hombres desenvainaron sus espadas, dispuestos a ir sobre aquel infame y brutal guerrero que les desafiaba. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, de una patada brutal Luffy hizo volar la tabla que le separaba de su suegro y de los Prelados de la Iglesia, y desenvainando su cuchillo, se abalanzó sobre el más próximo de sus enemigos, Fukuro, pues Genzo y Bernardo de Fabriano habían retrocedido acobardados unos pasos, apresándole con una mano como garra por las vestiduras. Sacudiéndole como un muñeco le hizo girar para atraerlo contra su pecho, aferrándolo con un brazo poderoso, colocándole el filo del cuchillo contra el grasoso cuello.

El cuerpo del Arzobispo se sacudió con espasmódico terror, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente intentando mirar, nerviosos y aterrados, el cuchillo que le amenazaba. Su esfínter se abrió, orinándose la túnica y las piernas, dejando un rastro húmedo sobre las losas.

Afuera, en el patio, los guardias armados escucharon el revuelo en el salón y miraron la puerta cerrada que ahora, desde adentro, Franky clausuraba con una viga, en tanto Usopp y el otro guerrero, hachas en mano vigilaban dispuestos a enfrentar a la enardecida concurrencia. Los guardias cargaron contra la puerta cerrada, intentando echarla abajo, sin conseguirlo. Adentro, Luffy, cubriéndose con Fukuro, demandaba feroz y amenazante.

\- ¡Nadie se mueva!

La voz del gigantesco guerrero tronó en un eco violento por las paredes del salón, paralizando a sus enemigos, que le clavaban impotentes y rabiosos sus miradas. Genzo adelantó, suplicante

\- ¡Por piedad, Luffy, suéltalo! – Luffy ignoró la súplica, enfrentando a todos con mirada de fuego.

\- Mataré a cuantos me enfrenten. ¡Mataré a sus mujeres, a sus hijos, como simiente maligna que algún día crecerá, y me comeré sus cuerpos destrozados y me beberé su sangre! – El viejo del pelo y la larga barba gris que había debatido con Luffy hacia unos momentos, tronó amenazante, blandiendo su espada

\- ¡Suéltalo o aquí morirás! – Luffy, sin amedrentarse un instante, paseó su mirada sobre todos, espetándoles con rabia:

\- ¿Quieren a su Ilustrísima? ¡Ténganlo, pues!

Y con un rápido movimiento del cuchillo, cercenó el cuello del Arzobispo, ante el horror y la sorpresa de los presentes. De la yugular cortada de Fukuro, que se sacudía espasmódicamente sostenido por el brazo del guerrero, brotó un chorro de sangre que salpicó a los más cercanos, y dio de lleno en el rostro del Obispo, que reculó trastabillante y horrorizado, tirando el banco en el que había estado sentado, mientras Luffy tronaba, salvaje

\- ¡Pero antes beberé su sangre!

Ante el pasmo y horror de los presentes, Luffy hundió su boca contra el cuello del moribundo, bebiendo de su sangre y permitiendo que ésta le empapara la barba y el pecho. Varios monjes cayeron de hinojos, chillando y persignándose frenéticamente, mientras otros azotaban sus frentes contra el piso, gimiendo horrorizados. Unos más eran víctimas de ataques y convulsiones retorciéndose y azotándose contra las baldosas, con los ojos en blanco y echando espuma por la boca, presas de un supersticioso terror, al sentirse en presencia del Diablo. Los señores feudales quedaron impactados ante aquel acto brutal de violencia, incapaces de tomar ninguna acción. En muchos de ellos les apareció el miedo en los ojos, al confirmar ahí y ahora todo lo que se decía con supersticioso pavor de aquel terrible guerrero a quien bien le venía el terrible sobrenombre del Lobo Cruel. La voz de Bernardo de Fabriano tronó, escuchándose por encima del caos de voces, llantos y chillidos, cuando con dedo inquisitorial señaló a Luffy

\- ¡Sacrílego! ¡Asesino! ¡Has desafiado a Dios! ¡Malditos sean tú y toda tu estirpe! ¡Yo te condeno, en el nombre de Dios Todopoderoso! ¡Juro por todo lo sagrado que tu crimen no quedará impune y que tu alma vagará sin descanso y sin perdón por los siglos de los siglos…!

Luffy era ya una fiera de aspecto terrible, enloquecido de violencia. Se volvió a ver con mirada enrojecida al Obispo, y levantando en vilo el cadáver de Fukuro, lo aventó hacia éste y los hombres que se reunían ahora protectores junto a él, creando un momento de terrible desconcierto, que aprovechó para de dos saltos alcanzar una salida semi cubierta por unos cortinajes, por donde desapareció, seguido por sus fieles guerreros, que se habían aproximado a él para protegerle, amagando con sus armas.

Ante la confusión y el torbellino de sentimientos encontrados, y ante la impotencia de Genzo que se había desmoronado vencido y aterrorizado en una banca, Bernardo de Fabriano demandó, haciéndose oír con voz tronante

\- ¡Abran esa puerta! ¡Aquí los guardias! ¡Que esa bestia del Diablo no escape!

Irrumpieron en tropel hombres armados, corriendo en dirección al arco hacia donde ahora señalaba frenético el Obispo, mientras otros, allá en el patio, se movilizaban dando la vuelta al edificio para ir en persecución de Luffy y sus hombres. En su habitación, en donde se encontraba recluida, Nami había escuchado horrorizada de una llorosa e impresionada Nojiko el relato de la artera emboscada en que todos los hombres de Luffy habían encontrado la muerte. Y ahora reaccionaba cuando de allá abajo se escuchaba el correr de hombres entre la neblina y voces de alerta, que informaban de lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Luffy ha asesinado al Arzobispo!

\- ¡Que no escape!

\- ¡Maten al Lobo Cruel donde lo encuentren!

Nami abrazó a su sirvienta y exclamó con angustia

\- ¿Oyes eso, Nojiko? ¡Mi amado es perseguido como un criminal, cuando ellos han arteramente asesinado a sus hombres, sin darles ninguna oportunidad de defenderse! ¡Debo ir con él! – Nojiko, rebatió, desolada

\- ¿Y a dónde, mi ama? ¡No sabemos dónde se encuentra! ¡Espere, por favor! ¡Recuerde el mensaje que de él le he transmitido! – Nami, con mirada brillante, imbuida de un nuevo brío, respondió con certeza que revelaba la profunda fe que tenía en su amado

\- ¡Es cierto! Hoy en la noche, hacia la media noche. ¡Sé que él estará ahí, y yo estaré puntual en la cita!

Guardias Pontificios y gente armada de Genzo y de los señores feudales que habían asistido a la reunión, unían fuerzas y se diseminaban por doquier, buscando entre la densa neblina a Luffy y sus guerreros. En las almenas los arqueros oteaban hacia la bruma, los arcos listos, las flechas prontas a ser disparadas en cuanto descubrieran a los fugitivos. De pronto, Latos advirtió con un grito, señalando hacia un lugar hacia el fondo, en el huerto por donde como fantasmas el asesino y sus acompañantes cruzaban con rapidez

\- ¡Ahí están!

Ballesteros dispararon sus armas contra los que huían, corriendo junto con otros hombres armados en su persecución. Luffy y su gente parecían al fin estar atrapados contra la intersección de muros cerca de la capilla. Una flecha alcanzó a Luffy, lesionándole al traspasar la cota de malla y hundírsele en el hombro derecho. Feroz vociferó ahora el Jefe de Guardias de Genzo, al descubrirles allá

\- ¡Los tenemos!

Gritos de furia y de triunfo se escucharon entre la gente armada que coincidía en aquel lugar por distintos sitios, yendo hacia donde Luffy y sus guerreros se encontraban. Empero, al llegar ahí se detuvieron desconcertados. En aquella intersección no había nadie. Se diseminaron por el lugar, rodeando la capilla, siguiendo los muros sin encontrar al asesino del Arzobispo y quienes iban con él. Un miedo irracional comenzó a correr entre los guardias, cuando en sus primitivas y supersticiosas mentes empezó a formarse la idea de que Luffy y sus guerreros se habían esfumado en el aire, con la ayuda del Diablo.

Las crónicas de aquellos sucesos terribles de brutalidad y barbarie que narrarían los testigos que vivieron aquel día de terror serían transmitidas de generación en generación, para ser narradas por juglares y trovadores en los años venideros, dando cuenta del asesinato del infortunado Arzobispo, de cómo aquel hombre sanguinario le había matado y se había bebido su sangre, para luego huir y desaparecer con sus condenados, dejando tras de sí un pestilente olor a azufre. Así comenzaba la maldición del Príncipe Luffy, y su transformación en el monstruo repudiado por Dios, que le condenaría a las tiniebla eternas.

 ** _"Continuara"_**


	21. Segunda parte: El inicio (Capitulo 8)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Segunda parte**

 **El inicio Capitulo 8**

 ** _CENTRO DE EUROPA. SIGLO XI_**

El cielo tenía una claridad de hielo en la que destacaba una luna en cuarto creciente que parecía esconderse tras un velo de nubes ralas que se desgajaban por el viento. Aquél había sido un día de pesadilla para Nami. Encerrada en sus habitaciones, se enteraba a ratos por la información que le traían sus damas de compañía y en especial Nojiko, de lo que iba ocurriendo ahí en la fortaleza. La masacre sobre los hombres de Luffy la había conmocionado y llenado de malos presagios cuando tiempo después supo que su amado había asesinado a uno de los representantes de la Iglesia, bebiéndose su sangre y horrorizando a los presentes, y que ahora le perseguían como a una fiera rabiosa.

La vigilancia en las almenas se había reforzado, el puente levadizo se había izado. La pesada reja clausuraba la entrada al castillo, ante la cual también se encontraban hombres armados dispuestos a todo. Constantemente grupos de guardias, organizados por Latos, hacían rondines por toda la fortaleza. Nami tuvo que sufrir el reclamo furioso de su padre, que llegándose hasta ella le recriminó que Luffy les había arruinado, traicionando la confianza que en él se había depositado. Con aquel alevoso asesinato había traído la vergüenza y la desgracia a la familia. Nami defendió a su amado con vehemencia. Si no hubieran conspirado contra él, si no le hubieran matado a sus hombres como lo habían hecho esa mañana con pleno conocimiento de su padre y de todos los demás, masacrándolos en una emboscada cobarde, nada de lo que después pasó hubiera ocurrido. Luffy tan sólo se defendió. Luchó por su vida y enfrentó a sus enemigos, entre los que, para su propia desgracia, se encontraba su propia familia, de la que ahora ella renegaba.

Bernardo de Fabriano, luciendo un casco con apéndice nasal y peto dorados de reluciente metal, había partido en la tarde, a la cabeza de sus guardias y con un contingente de hombres de los señores feudales fuertemente pertrechados, dejando el castillo para dar caza a aquél a quien consideraban un sanguinario aliado del Diablo que había cometido el sacrilegio de asesinar a un enviado de su Santidad, lo que le había costado la maldición eterna. Nami se mantenía al lado de la ventana, escrutando la oscuridad. La angustia le llenaba el alma. No existían informes o noticias sobre el paradero de su amado. Y ella no sabía nada de él. Aquella incertidumbre la mataba.

Luffy, herido en el hombro, había logrado escapar, conduciendo a sus fieles guerreros a través del pasaje secreto que se abría en la roca tras un cerrado follaje, de ahí que los hombres que les seguían y que pensaban que les tenían acorralados, no les hubieran encontrado, lo que sembró en sus almas el terror de la superstición. El pasadizo era angosto y oscuro. Un lugar abierto en la roca desde tiempo inmemorial y que bajaba serpenteando desde lo alto de la fortaleza hasta llegar allá abajo ante el lecho del río cuyas aguas discurrían en rápida corriente. Al igual que arriba, ahí la entrada se encontraba oculta tras macizos matorrales de espinosas ramas. Sabían que los perseguían y tomaron precauciones cuando llegaron abajo. Descubrieron en la otra orilla del río contingentes armados a caballo que les buscaban. Aunque un manto de niebla lo cubriera todo en esos momentos, hubiera sido un suicidio arriesgarse a cruzar, para luego del caserío abrirse paso a campo traviesa para ganar los pantanos y el bosque que se divisaban a lo lejos. Así que decidieron permanecer al abrigo del pasadizo y ahí esperar la oscuridad. Pero no para huir, como en un momento pensaron sus hombres, pues Luffy les advirtió que tenía que regresar. No podía irse sin ver a su amada, sin decirle que estaba con vida y bien. Por lo pronto trataría de curar sus heridas.

Luffy mismo aferró la flecha que tenía enterrada en el hombro y asiéndola con ambas manos jaló con fuerza sacándola de sus carnes, taponando la herida con lodo y un emplasto de hojas. De eso ya habían transcurrido varias horas. Estaba próxima la media noche.

—La hora de la cita —se dijo Nami al otear la oscuridad del patio y pasear su mirada alerta y ansiosa por los muros, esperando impaciente algún indicio que le permitiera saber que su amado ya estaba ahí.

Pero todo se mantenía igual. Los hombres en las almenas, cansados de tanta vigilancia, se mostraban fatigados y se cubrían con sus mantos para protegerse del frío. Los rondines ya no eran tan frecuentes. Todo se mantenía en una tensa calma.

— ¡Debo salir de aquí! —murmuró resuelta Nami apretando el brazo de Nojiko y acercando su rostro al de ella, en tanto su mirada ansiosa y alerta se clavaba en la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Nojiko llevó su vista en la misma dirección y asintió tensa.

— ¿Cuántos hombres me vigilan? —Ante la pregunta susurrante, Nojiko respondió con voz ahogada

—Uno. Y está armado.

Decidida, Nami se movió hasta un bargueño y abriéndolo extrajo de ahí una daga. Ante la azorada mirada de Nojiko, se movió sigilosa hacia la puerta, aferrando el mango con determinación, y colocándose a un lado, pegándose a la pared, le ordenó a la muchacha en tono bajo

— ¡Llámalo! —Nojiko titubeó

—Pero… —Mas su señora demandó, impaciente

—Dile que me he puesto mal… que me he desmayado… ¡Lo que sea! ¡Pide su ayuda, pero hazle entrar!

Nojiko fue a cumplir la orden, dominando los nervios que la embargaban. Abrió la puerta y llamó al guardia. No fue difícil engañarle. El propio estado de ánimo de la muchacha ayudaba. Entró rápido el custodio, buscando hacia la cama a quien lo requería para sus auxilios. Así que no vio venir la muerte, personificada en Nami que tras él, daga en alto, decidida se la hundió en la cerviz hasta la empuñadura, segando así su vida. Nojiko ahogó un grito al ver que el hombre se desplomaba sobre las baldosas, mientras Nami, tomando una capa, resuelta, daga en mano abandonaba la habitación no sin antes advertirle

— ¡Cuida que nadie llegue! ¡Cierra bien!

La bruma se había despejado y había comenzado a nevar, calmando un poco el terrible frío que se había hecho sentir durante las últimas horas. Reinaba un ominoso silencio en el huerto. Todo estaba quieto. Sólo los copos de nieve precipitándose desde las alturas y depositándose entre plantas, ramas y suelo. Nami, envuelta en la capa, el capuchón cubriéndole la cabeza, se desprendió sigilosa de la entrada del torreón y avanzó al amparo de los árboles, vigilando los muros y atenta a cuanto le rodeaba. Así llegó ante el viejo nogal, donde se detuvo, adosándose al grueso tronco, hurgando con la mirada llena de ansiedad la oscuridad. De pronto, una recia mano la aferró por el brazo jalándola hacia atrás, y otra mano tapó con suavidad su boca que se abría, ahogando el grito de sorpresa que había estado por salir. Sintió como la hacían girar y el primer sobresalto se convirtió en una dicha ciega, en una felicidad incontenible que le arrasó de lágrimas los ojos, al ver frente a sí al hombre que amaba, y que ahora la acunaba entre sus poderosos brazos, inclinándose para buscar con voracidad su boca. Ella abrió sus labios y le recibió con el aliento entrecortado por la pasión y el llanto. Durante unos instantes permanecieron así, abrazados, fundidos en aquel beso apasionado, hasta que el hombre se separó, irguiendo la aleonada cabeza para atisbar hacia las sombras, tensándose de pronto al descubrir hacia el fondo a un grupo de hombres armados que rondaban cerca del cuarto donde ellos solían entregarse a su amor. Ella también les había descubierto, al seguir la mirada de Luffy. Sus ojos se encontraron. Y en aquella mirada comprendieron que no podrían estar en su lugar de siempre.

Fue ahora Nami quien buscó un sitio. Sus habitaciones estaban desechadas pues ahí Nojiko vigilaba ante el cadáver del guardia. Era muy arriesgado y demasiado peligroso ir ahí. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se toparon con la construcción de la capilla. Sin más, apretó la mano del hombre y, vigilante siempre, se apartó del amparo del nogal para llevarle hacia aquel lugar. Él la siguió, con tensa atención, mirando desconfiado a los guardias del fondo. La capilla era una nave desnuda, de columnas de madera que sostenían una estructura cubierta de paja. En los muros vacíos se abrían los ventanales con emplomados representando imágenes religiosas, por donde se filtraba la pálida luz de la luna, rompiendo la oscuridad en una serie de franjas de claridad mortecina. El más próximo de los ventanales se hallaba junto al altar de piedra, tras el cual se levantaba una cruz de unos tres metros de altura. En el vitral se representaba la Virgen con el niño en brazos.

Nami y Luffy se escurrieron al interior por la recia puerta de doble hoja de madera claveteada de la entrada, que produjo un sordo ruido al entreabrirse para darles paso. Se detuvieron un instante, conteniendo la respiración, aguardando a ver si aquel ruido no había sido escuchado por los guardias. Finalmente, tras aguardar unos largos instantes, seguros de no haber sido descubiertos, avanzaron hasta el altar mismo. Aquí volvieron a abrazarse y besarse con ansiedad y hambre uno del otro. Él despojándola de la capa, desatándole el vestido y acariciándola apasionado, mientras ella le desembarazaba de la piel de oso que cubría sus espaldas, enfrentando ahora la cota de malla que el hombre se quitó con movimientos apresurados, permitiendo que ella ahora le ayudara a despojarse del jubón, hasta que finalmente quedaron desnudos, trepidando de deseo, abrazándose, acariciándose, buscándose con hambre los labios. Él la levantó en vilo, y ella, aferrada a su cuello, entrelazó sus piernas en su cintura. Y así, sentándola en el altar, entró en ella, haciendo que emitiera un gemido de placer, clavándole las uñas en la espalda y mordiéndole entre el cuello y el hombro, provocando que la herida que ahí tenía volviera a abrirse de nuevo. Al percatarse de ello, la mujer exclamó, en un susurro de preocupación

— ¡Estás herido…! —Él negó con la cabeza, besándola en el cuello, en los turgentes senos.

—No es nada…—Pero Nami miraba la herida abierta.

— ¡Sangras! —Él respondió, ardiendo en deseo

— ¡Es mi sangre, es tu sangre!

La atrajo hacia la herida, dejando que los labios de la mujer tuvieran contacto con ella. Nami bebió del vital líquido, y un violento mareo de placer la envolvió, empañando su mirada, y haciéndole musitar roncamente

— ¡Bebe de mi sangre también, amado mío! ¡Y así tu sangre y la mía serán una siempre!

Y tomando la daga, se abrió la muñeca poniéndosela en los labios a su amado para que a su vez bebiera de ella, lo que él hizo con fruición, provocándole nuevos embates de un vertiginoso placer, hasta casi hacerla perder la conciencia. La luz que se filtraba por el vitral de la Virgen bañaba sus cuerpos retrepados sobre la laja del altar, desnudos entrelazados y fundidos uno en el otro, agitándose, revolviéndose, gimiendo y rugiendo sordamente como fieras salvajes, entregados en un frenesí de pasión desbordada. El hombre bufaba y arremetía furiosamente contra ella, quien repentinamente, ya esperándolo, le sintió estallar dentro de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo un brutal orgasmo la sacudió, arrancándole un alarido de placer, haciendo que arqueara su cuerpo hacia él, que en un ronco y brutal grito también depositaba en ella su simiente.

Súbitamente, como si aquel sacrilegio que se llevaba a cabo en ese lugar bendito rebelara y enardeciera a los cielos, el vitral de la Virgen estalló en mil pedazos, bañándoles con los cristales y provocándoles cortes en sus cuerpos desnudos. Al estallido de los cristales, los guardias reaccionaron y corrieron hacia la capilla dando voces de alarma. Y al grito, los guardias de las almenas reaccionaron de su sopor y echaron mano de sus arcos, preparando las flechas. Violentamente las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a los hombres armados. En el altar, los amantes reaccionaron con sorpresa, y mientras Nami cubría el cuerpo desnudo con su capa, Luffy, imponente en su desnudez, se erguía en toda su estatura, recogiendo del suelo su espada, adelantando para hacer frente a quienes llegaban. Al verle, los guardias tuvieron un instante de titubeo. Más uno de ellos se animó disparando las flechas de su arco. Y como si esto fuera una señal, los otros avanzaron preparando sus lanzas y sus hachas guerreras. Luffy buscó ávidamente una salida alterna, pero no la había. Se encontraba atrapado entre el altar y la puerta que significaba su huida pero que ahora estaba bloqueada por los hombres armados. Nami se irguió poniéndose ante él y demandando feroz a los guardias

— ¡Atrás! ¡No se atrevan a hacerle daño! ¡Se los ordeno!

Los ojos horrorizados y perplejos de los guardias se posaron en aquella mujer semidesnuda y salvajemente hermosa que les desafiaba con ferocidad, reconociendo en ella a Nami, provocando que se inhibieran y titubearan de nuevo, lo que ahora aprovechara Luffy para, aferrando la enorme cruz de madera, con fuerza descomunal la zafara de su base, e izándola por encima de su cabeza la aventara contra sus enemigos, provocando el caos y la confusión al herir a varios, y haciendo retroceder a otros hacia fuera de la capilla. Nami corrió hasta la puerta, cerrándola y trancándola con un grueso tablón que colocó contra las hojas, afianzando el otro extremo en el piso. De afuera, los hombres se reorganizaban y chocaban contra la puerta. El guerrero regresó con rapidez, buscando atento un lugar de escape, descubriendo el hueco que se había producido en la ventana al destruirse el vitral. Se encaminó hacia allá apresuradamente. Estaba dispuesto a subir al altar para desde ahí alcanzar la ventana, cuando la mano de Nami se aferró a su brazo, demandándole

— ¡Me voy contigo! —Él la miró con un profundo y desesperado amor. Sabía que eso era imposible.

—No, por ahora. Es peligroso y no puedo exponerte.

— ¡Debo hacerlo! ¡No soporto un momento más no estar a tu lado!

Los guardias empezaban a reorganizarse; de afuera se escuchaban gritos de alerta y pasos que se acercaban, lo que indicaba la proximidad de refuerzos. En un repentino e inesperado movimiento Luffy prendió del cuello de la muchacha el anillo que ahí colgaba, arrancándoselo de un tirón. Y mostrándoselo con el puño cerrado, le advirtió con voz ronca de emoción

— ¡Me llevo el anillo! ¡Alguien te lo traerá pronto con un mensaje para que nos reunamos! —Ella preguntó con avidez

— ¿Dónde irás? —Él negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor que no lo sepas por el momento. Iré a esconderme. Si desde ahora supieras, temo que te puedan torturar para sacarte la información. —Ella reviró, resuelta

— ¡Eso nunca! — Luffy refutó con toda su experiencia de hombre violento y torturador

—No resistirías por más que me ames. —Nami intentó rebatir, pero él la acalló poniéndole un dedo en los labios, hablando deprisa, pues sabía que la puerta aquella no resistiría mucho más al embate de los hombres de afuera.

—Es mejor así. Que no sepas cuál es el lugar. Pero te juro que enviaré por ti. —Ella negó, resuelta, apasionada

— ¡Me voy contigo ahora! —Él negó nuevamente

—Es peligroso. Yo debo escapar ahora. ¡Confía en mí, Nami! Te enviaré el anillo. Y no lo olvides, te amaré siempre, bajo las estrellas.

Nami comprendió que era inútil discutir. Sabía igualmente que Luffy tenía razón. Y por más que le partiera el alma, tenía que dejar que se marchara, pues el ir con él, significaba también que le retrasaría en su huida, y corrían de esta manera el riesgo de ser atrapados. Así que le abrazó con fuerza y buscó nuevamente sus labios, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Genzo, con un grupo de hombres armados, alertado por los gritos excitados de la guardia, irrumpió en el huerto con otro grupo de soldados espada en mano, corriendo hacia la capilla ante la cual los hombres demandaban ayuda. Repentinamente, por el hueco de una de las ventanas, apareció la terrible figura de Luffy, cubierto con su enorme piel de oso y de un salto ganó el suelo. Blandiendo su descomunal espada enfrentó a los hombres, abriéndose paso con una ferocidad inusitada, cercenando brazos y cabezas y hundiendo el filo de su arma en los cuerpos de los infelices que le hacían frente. Así, pudo rodear la construcción y perderse en la noche, mientras una lluvia de flechas surcaba los aires sin encontrar a su destinatario. Los hombres de refuerzo llegaron corriendo en medio de la nevada y siguieron las huellas del fugitivo, para una vez más, descubrir que aquel verdadero demonio se había prácticamente esfumado en la noche.

Nami fue detenida dentro de la misma capilla. Se necesitaron varios hombres para dominarla. Y siguiendo las órdenes de su atribulado y horrorizado padre, al ver la ferocidad con que se defendía y maldecía, ordenó encerrarla en sus habitaciones, para encontrarse de nueva cuenta con el horror de que su hija se había convertido en una asesina. Fue amarrada de pies y manos a su propio lecho, donde se revolvía frenética, maldiciendo y demandando que la soltaran. Las damas de compañía fueron retiradas. Nojiko fue llevada prisionera a los calabozos del castillo. Y en la puerta del cuarto de Nami se redobló la vigilancia. Nunca más aquella que había sido su idolatrada hija abandonaría aquel torreón. Así se juró a sí mismo Genzo con un profundo dolor, ante el llanto desconsolado de Bellmere, su esposa, advirtiendo a los impresionados hombres que la custodiaran noche y día, renegando entonces de su paternidad.

— ¡Ella ya no es mi hija! Se ha convertido en un ángel de las tinieblas. Es, mal que me pese, un ser maligno y peligroso. No se dejen tentar por su belleza. Es una belleza perversa y manipuladora. ¡Puede irles la vida si no me obedecen! No es una mujer hermosa la que estará ante ustedes. No se engañen. ¡Es parte ya de una encarnación de ese demonio maldito, más salvaje que todos los bárbaros y criminales juntos!

 ** _"Continuara"_**


	22. Segunda parte: El inicio (Capitulo 9)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Segunda parte**

 **El inicio Capitulo 9**

 ** _EUROPA CENTRAL. SIGLO XI_**

Apoyado por rastreadores que conocían perfectamente la región, el Obispo y su gente avanzaban buscando con obstinación y saña a aquel hombre al que temían y odiaban. No había marcha atrás. No existía la más remota posibilidad de darle tregua o permitirle que se recuperara o se reorganizara con sus hombres. Bernardo de Fabriano temía que si eso ocurría, el Diablo podría ocupar el poder, y todos los planes de llevar al Rey a ser coronado como Esteban I y consolidar así la religión en aquel reino se verían frustrados, sin que quisiera imaginar el disgusto y la cólera que se desatarían en su Santidad. Así habían recorrido planicies y poblados, acercándose a la fortaleza de Luffy, esperando que éste no hubiera llegado ahí antes que ellos y les ofreciera una feroz resistencia. Bernardo de Fabriano había enviado mensajeros hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales, para contactarse con los fuertes destacamentos de las tropas pontificias, con el fin de que actuaran de inmediato y cazaran como a un animal rabioso a aquel enemigo de Cristo y de la Iglesia. Durante los días que siguieron a aquella fecha nefasta en que fuera asesinado el Arzobispo, los hombres armados de los señores feudales conjuntamente con los hombres del Obispo, habían ido estrechando el cerco. Noticias les habían llegado de que el Lobo Cruel, burlando la vigilancia del castillo, se había encontrado con la hija de Genzo y que sorprendidos en ayuntamiento pecaminoso dentro del sagrado recinto de la capilla, ofrecieron resistencia, habiendo aquel engendro diabólico escapado nuevamente dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre y de muerte, mientras Nami era sometida por la fuerza, ya que decían las aterrorizadas lenguas de quienes testificaron los hechos, la mujer parecía poseída por el Diablo, a tal grado que fue encerrada a piedra y lodo en los torreones de la fortaleza.

Luffy y sus tres fieles guerreros habían tenido que esperar toda aquella noche y el día siguiente completo para arriesgarse a salir. Al amparo de la noche se alejaron de los muros del castillo, caminando río arriba, cuyas aguas comenzaban a congelarse. Encontraron un vado para poder cruzar y alcanzar un bosquecillo de abetos que traspusieron rodeando el poblado hasta llegar a la casa de un campesino, donde robaron los únicos dos caballos que se encontraban en el corral. Actuando con sigilo se alejaron hasta encontrar la planicie. Su idea era llegar al gran bosque de ciénagas y pantanos, para de ahí dirigirse hacia el castillo del Príncipe, en donde pretendían reorganizarse.

En el castillo de su padre, Nami no daba señas de mejorar. Su violencia era cada vez mayor. Las convulsiones la sacudían, y arqueaba su cuerpo, azotándolo contra la cama, mientras su cabeza se agitaba de un lado a otro y sus ojos se ponían en blanco, en ataques de rabia incontrolables. Genzo y su mujer llamaron a los monjes que habían quedado en la fortaleza para que rezaran por ella. Estaban seguros que su hija estaba poseída por el demonio, y había que exorcizarla. Los pobres y supersticiosos sujetos miraron horrorizados el espectáculo que presentaba aquella muchacha maniatada y rabiosa, que les lanzaba miradas encendidas de odio, y les maldecía, en un momento, para luego hablarles seductora y salvaje, haciéndoles invitaciones soeces llenas de lujuria, prometiéndoles placeres que jamás habían imaginado si la soltaban. De hinojos en las baldosas, los brazos abiertos en cruz, cerraban ojos y oídos a las imprecaciones de la muchacha, mientras rezaban febrilmente. Algunos de ellos, en sus habitaciones cuando llegaban ahí rendidos y empapados en sudor, se hacían víctimas de silicios, castigando sus espaldas con violentos latigazos que les dejaban surcos sangrantes, orando desesperados para que se alejara de ellos el demonio de la carne que les tentaba a través de aquella hermosa hembra que se sacudía ante ellos con movimientos eróticos que les desquiciaban.

Luffy y sus hombres se habían distribuido en los dos caballos, que aunque fuertes, también resentían el peso de dos personas. De ahí que no les forzaran a ir al galope, máxime que el suelo era lodoso e irregular y había gruesas raíces de los árboles que se entreveraban y permanecían ocultas bajo el agua cenagosa, constituyendo un peligro para las patas de las bestias que, de toparse intempestivamente con ellas, corrían el riesgo de fracturarse. Así que a veces a lomos de los caballos, a veces a pie y remolcándoles por la brida, los cuatro hombres avanzaban por aquellos parajes desolados y tenebrosos. El hambre y la sed hacían presa en ellos, pero bien se cuidaban de tomar aquellas aguas empantanadas por temor a adquirir las fiebres y acabar sus vidas en medio de terribles dolores de vientre y vomitando hasta sangrar. Exhaustos avanzaban los tres guerreros, y en contraste Luffy parecía no conocer el cansancio. Era como si la noche lo reanimara. Pero en los amaneceres fríos de un sol de invierno que teñía de tintes dorados el celaje, aquel brutal y gigantesco guerrero parecía debilitarse. La luminosidad le lastimaba en tal forma, que ante los ojos de sus azorados acompañantes, Luffy tenía que replegarse, agazapándose y cubriéndose la cabeza de la claridad, que le hacía brotar en la piel unas llagas dolorosas que, como por encanto, desaparecían apenas llegaba el ocaso.

Durante una de esas noches, Luffy cobró una pieza. Era un joven ciervo que cayó abatido ante el certero golpe del hacha que cruzó el espacio para partirle el cráneo. Los hombres hicieron con cierto trabajo un pequeño fuego, pues en aquel suelo húmedo era difícil encontrar madera seca. Ahí asaron buenos pedazos de carne, que devoraron hambrientos. Luffy no comió con ellos. Antes, al matar al animal, había sido el primero en llegar a él y haciéndole un corte en el cuello, bebió ávidamente de su sangre y después devoró un pedazo de carne cruda. Más adelante contempló a sus hombres, dormidos junto al fuego. Y se sorprendió de no tener sueño. De estar alerta. Su mirada parecía ahora traspasar la oscuridad y distinguir con nitidez el entorno. El cansancio y el sopor le llegaban con la luz del día, restándole fuerza, haciéndole sentir inerme y expuesto a cualquier ataque, de ahí que advirtiera a sus hombres que montaran guardia celosamente mientras él dormía. A cambio, les decía, él les protegería y velaría su sueño al llegar las tinieblas.

El ominoso castillo del Lobo Cruel se erigía en una encrucijada de caminos, dominando desde un alto risco el lugar envuelto en una espesa neblina. El sitio se encontraba emplazado cerca de una extensa selva que se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros interminables hasta juntarse con unas colinas escarpadas que formaban parte de la columna vertebral de los Cárpatos. Pocos eran los que se aventuraban en aquellos bosques oscuros. Se decía que ahí moraban brujas y seres malignos. Que quien ahí entraba jamás volvía a salir. Era un lugar maldito. Bernardo de Fabriano y sus hombres habían irrumpido en aquella fortaleza venciendo la poca resistencia de los guardias que lo custodiaban. Y ahora miraban horrorizados el espectáculo que se presentaba ante sus ojos. De los altos muros colgaban de gruesas cadenas, unas jaulas de metal oxidado dentro de las que se descubrían esqueletos o cuerpos putrefactos cuyas manos se aferraban crispadas en los barrotes. Aves de rapiña sobrevolaban el lugar en busca de carroña. En lo alto de las almenas, clavados en picas, cráneos y cabezas desecadas por el tiempo, cuyos ojos y carnes habían desaparecido comidos por las aves, mostraban a los aterrados aldeanos que vivían al amparo del amo y señor de esas tierras, lo que ocurría con sus enemigos. Aquellos siervos temían con un miedo supersticioso y profundo a quien conocían como el Lobo Cruel. Ante aquellos actos de barbarie que estremecían y aterraban al más curtido de los hombres, Bernardo de Fabriano ordenó que quemaran aquella fortaleza del mal, refugio de un tirano sanguinario y cruel cuya alma pertenecía a los avernos.

— ¡Que no quede piedra sobre piedra! ¡Que todo mundo sepa el destino de aquellos que se atreven a desafiar al Santo Papa y a su santa Iglesia! — tronaba con voz terrible para llevar el horror y la convicción y la sumisión completa, no sólo a sus hombres sino a toda aquella atemorizada gente sencilla que les miraba con ojos de azoro, desconcierto y espanto.

En medio de la noche, ocultos a cierta distancia del caserío, Luffy y sus guerreros observaban en ominoso silencio el impresionante resplandor del incendio que iluminaba la oscuridad. El castillo de Luffy se consumía en el fuego prendido por sus enemigos. Un odio feroz envenenaba el corazón de aquel hombre sanguinario. Su mirada parecía reflejar las llamas que entre negros nubarrones ascendían hacia los cielos, en un espectáculo dantesco. Desde lejos pudo ver las siluetas de los guardias pontificios que se recortaban contra la danzante luminosidad amarillo rojiza, sojuzgando y sometiendo a guardianes y siervos que se consideraban leales a él. Veía cómo eran sometidos, maniatados y conducidos como prisioneros en una fila interminable que concluía en montones de leña donde arderían sus cuerpos para redimirles de los pecados y abrirles las puertas del Cielo, ante la mirada altiva y vigilante de aquel hombre que se mostraba erguido en su caballo luciendo su casco y su armadura dorada, el Obispo Bernardo de Fabriano.

— ¡Eh, ustedes!

La voz tronó con fuerza alertando a los cuatro hombres que se encontraban agazapados, que se volvieron rápidos y atentos, aferrando sus armas. Ante ellos el Capitán de los soldados pontificios, montado a caballo, y acompañado por una quincena de jinetes armados, les clavaba la mirada. El Capitán de pronto reconoció al hombre y alertó a su gente, desenfundado su espada

— ¡Es él!

Eran muchos para enfrentarles. Luffy sacó su cuchillo y lo lanzó hacia el Capitán, pero el caballo de éste se encabritó parándose de manos, y el otro, al tratar de controlarlo, lo hizo a un lado. La daga falló por poco margen pero fue a chocar contra la cota de malla de otro de los soldados. Luffy cargó contra ellos enarbolando la pesada espada a dos manos. El rudo guerrero siguió decididamente a su líder, blandiendo el hacha y lanzando un rugido feroz, mientras Usopp y Franky montaban en los caballos, terciando riendas para ir en pos de sus compañeros. Como cuña entró Luffy arremetiendo contra el Capitán y los guardias. Éste logró parar con su espada el brutal tajo que lanzaba con fiereza Luffy, mientras otro guardia caía con todo y montura al recibir un mortífero golpe de hacha propinado por Franky. El repentino e inesperado ataque provocó desconcierto entre los hombres, que trataban de controlar a sus cabalgaduras que piafaban y se revolvían inquietas.

Franky y Usopp cruzaron a todo galope, permitiendo que a su paso entre los hombres armados, Luffy y el guerrero montaran a grupas. Terciando riendas enfilaron hacia los linderos de la selva maldita, que les quedaba a una distancia de menos de trescientos metros. Los hombres del Obispo lograron reorganizarse y salieron en pos de ellos, lanzando gritos de alerta. Los fugitivos avanzaban exigiendo el máximo esfuerzo a las bestias, buscando llegar al abrigo del bosque, descubriendo tensos cómo, aparte de quienes les seguían, otro grupo de jinetes se alertaba y se movía para ir hacia ellos. Ballesteros de a pie que les acompañaban corrieron también, disparando sus flechas. Una de ellas alcanzó a uno de los caballos, traspasándole el cuello. El animal mortalmente herido, trastabilló con sus patas delanteras, clavándose de cabeza y lanzando a Franky y al guerrero al suelo. Ambos se incorporaron con rapidez corriendo en pos del otro caballo que llevaba a Luffy y a Usopp y que iba acortando distancia dramáticamente hacia el lindero, en tanto que los soldados del Obispo se aproximaban con rapidez. Una lluvia de flechas cruzó el aire buscando a Franky y al guerrero. Una de éstas alcanzó al guerrero metiéndosele entre la capucha de malla y la piel, y clavándose entre su cuello y omóplato, provocándole una seria herida, haciéndole tambalear, pero gracias a Franky que lo sujetó con fuerza y lo jaló hacia delante no rodó por el suelo. Los dos corrieron angustiosamente ganando, al borde de sus fuerzas ya, el arranque del tenebroso bosque, por donde ahora desaparecían a lomo del caballo, Luffy y Usopp. El Capitán de la guardia y sus hombres llegaron frenando sus caballos que resoplaban agitados. A ellos se unieron los demás. Pero nadie se atrevió a seguir adelante y cruzar por entre los árboles de tupidas ramas y los zarzales que se entreveraban ahí en la oscuridad. La superstición y el miedo pudieron más que el deseo de atrapar al Lobo Cruel y a sus hombres.

Dentro del tupido follaje, el caballo que soportaba el peso de Luffy y Usopp reventó finalmente y se desplomó sin vida. Franky y el corpulento guerrero que en él se apoyaba, pues sus piernas flaqueaban por la herida de flecha que acababa de recibir y que le tenía al borde del shock, se reunieron con los otros dos. Los cuatro permanecieron quietos, tensos y alerta, bañados en sudor, sintiendo cómo sus corazones, que bombeaban frenéticamente, iban poco a poco recuperando su ritmo normal. Observaron la oscuridad por donde habían venido. Todo estaba quieto. Nada que revelara que los hombres que les perseguían se hubieran animado a seguirles en aquella tierra de nadie, plagada de pantanos, alimañas, fieras hambrientas y espíritus malignos, según las consejas que platicaban los ancianos en torno a las fogatas en noches de invierno como aquella en que ahora los hombres se encontraban. Luffy se dispuso a reanudar la marcha, pero se detuvo al ver a Usopp y Franky que habían hecho tender en el suelo a su compañero de armas herido. El hombre les espetó, impaciente

— ¿Qué esperan…? — Franky replicó con respeto, sencillamente

—Hay que atenderle esa herida. — Luffy no pudo ocultar su disgusto, y rumió entre dientes, concediendo a fuerza

—Dense prisa.

Mientras Usopp le sujetaba, y el hombre mordía un pedazo de madera, Franky le practicó con su cuchillo una incisión en la herida para poder desalojar la flecha. El hombre emitió un gruñido de dolor al producirse el tirón de la punta que desgarraba sus carnes al salir, y estuvo a segundos de perder el sentido. Pero resistió, respirando agitadamente, mientras el sudor bañaba su rostro. Usopp y Franky lo curaron lo mejor que pudieron aplicándole un emplasto de lodo y hierbas, y vendándole con trozos de tela que cortaron de sus propias ropas. Hecho esto, se levantaron, ayudando a su compañero a ponerse en pie. Usopp le cuestionó con suavidad

— ¿Puedes seguir? — El otro asintió. Ahora los tres miraron a Luffy que aguardaba unos metros adelante, confundido en la oscuridad.

— ¡Estamos listos! —advirtió Franky. Y Luffy, sin decir palabra, giró para adentrarse en el bosque con paso vivo.

Los guerreros dejaban atrás, como único rastro de su paso, un caballo muerto como ofrenda a las bestias de aquella selva maldita.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella, Genzo?

La pregunta había brotado de la boca de una mortificada y desesperada Bellmere, que hincada en un reclinatorio observaba la figura sacra que estaba pintada en el muro. Era temprano. Genzo aún permanecía en su lecho, cubierto por pieles y bebiendo una infusión de yerbas que tranquilizaba sus nervios. El hombre miró a través de la ventana el cielo plomizo y triste con el que había amanecido aquel día y que reflejaba el desolado ánimo de los moradores del castillo. Simplemente meneó la cabeza negativamente, y respondió torvamente

—Nuestra hija está condenada desde el momento en que vivió al amparo de la traición.

—Su salud me preocupa. De día languidece y permanece enconchada en su lecho. La luz le molesta, así que he ordenado que mantengan constantemente corridos los cortinajes —hizo una leve pausa y contuvo un estremecimiento de horror al recordar—. Sin embargo, en las noches sale de ese estado, y cobra una fuerza diabólica, gritando maldiciones y encarando y desafiando a esos buenos hombres de Dios que todo lo soportan y elevan sus plegarias al Cielo, tratando de llevarle paz a su alma. Hasta han traído pan consagrado para rodearla con un círculo de protección contra el mal para mantener alejada y a salvo a mi pobre muchacha. — Genzo replicó de mal humor, tratando de engañar el miedo que atenazaba su espíritu

— ¡Pues reza por ella para que Dios la libere de sus demonios!

Bellmere ya no respondió. Su amor de madre y su fe le impedían rendirse. El culpable de todo aquello era ese hombre maldito que en desgraciada hora había llegado a sus vidas. Si lograba hacer entrar en razón a Nami, si lograba convencerla de que lo olvidara, de que se alejara de esa nefasta influencia…

Nami se revolvió frenética, irguiéndose de hinojos en la cama y jaloneando las tiras de cuero que la mantenían amarrada, para confrontar a gritos a su madre, que al otro lado del círculo de hostias la miraba entre la oscuridad rota tan sólo por la luz mortecina y vacilante de varios candelabros que dispuestos convenientemente alumbraban el lugar.

— ¡No habrá muros, ni castillos, ni prisiones que me impidan reunirme con mi amado! — Ante el amedrentado silencio de los monjes que observaban la escena, persignándose constantemente y murmurando oraciones sin cesar, Bellmere conminó

— ¡Nami, hija mía, no puedes estar tan ciega! ¡Ruego a Dios que te ilumine y te haga ver que ese hombre es un enviado de la Bestia! Es sólo un monstruo de lujuria y nada más.

— ¡Él me ama! —tronó Nami, mirándola desafiante.

— ¡No te ama! Si te empecinaras en estar a su lado, algún día se cansaría de ti y te cambiaría por una mujer más joven y más bella que tú.

— ¡Eso jamás! ¡Lo nuestro es amor verdadero! ¡Algo de lo que tú jamás podrás saber o llegar a entender, porque nunca lo tuviste! Te desposaron con mi padre cuando tenías quince años. ¿De qué amor me hablas? Tu matrimonio fue pactado por conveniencia, por motivos de poder. Para sellar alianzas. ¡Y lo mismo ocurrió con Luffy y Vivi, a quienes mis tíos prácticamente vendieron al mejor postor! — Fuera de sí de desesperación, Bellmere gritó

— ¡Él asesinó a tu prima! ¡Se deshizo de ella llevado por la lujuria que tú le inspirabas! ¡Es un demonio! — Nami adelantó amenazante el torso hacia su madre, increpándole

— ¡No te permito que hables así de él!

E inopinadamente aventó hacia ella un vómito amarillento y hediondo que le dio en pleno rostro, horrorizando a los monjes que contemplaban enmudecidos la escena. Sin limpiarse el vómito, irguiéndose en toda su dignidad, con los ojos anegados en llanto, Bellmere advirtió con palabras que sonaban a una sentencia

— ¡Ese amor será tu condena! — Furiosa, con mirada terrible, Nami replicó roncamente, en abierto y blasfemo desafío

— ¡No me importa que todos los santos de tu Iglesia me condenen! ¡No me importa! ¡Si he de ser maldita por el amor de Luffy, pues maldita seré! —Y remató, provocando un escalofrío de espanto en los presentes— ¡Prefiero el fuego del Infierno a perderlo!

La pálida luz de la luna se filtraba por entre el tupido follaje e invadía el amplio claro del cerrado bosque de oscuros árboles, sacando destellos de plata en los manchones de nieve que cubrían el lodoso piso por encima de hojas húmedas y yerbajos aplastados y amarillentos, quemados por las heladas. Los hombres irrumpieron al claro desde lo oscuro de la floresta. Venían cansados, ateridos de frío, al borde de sus fuerzas. Todos menos Luffy, que los encabezaba. Uno de ellos, con la herida abierta en el cuello de la que manaba sangre que le empapaba las ropas, apenas podía dar paso ya, y cayó de hinojos, respirando con dificultad. Temblaba de fiebre. Y había logrado llegar hasta ahí, gracias a su fortaleza y su deseo de vivir. Contrario a lo que ocurría con el guerrero, extrañamente la herida de flecha en el hombro de Luffy parecía ahora sellada. De pronto, algo rompió el silencio de la noche que hizo estremecer a los hombres y poner alerta y tenso al terrible guerrero. Era un sonido aterrador y profundo que parecía correr por toda la espesura de la floresta, aullidos. Aullidos de lobo, y se escuchaban muy próximos.

Tensos, con el miedo a flor de piel, Usopp y Franky ayudaron a incorporarse al herido, y empuñando sus armas, se pusieron espalda contra espalda, formando un pequeño círculo que cerraba Luffy quien se mantenía quieto y con la mirada brillante clavada en la oscuridad, desde donde provenían los sordos gruñidos y el ruido apagado de los rápidos pasos de las bestias que se denunciaban por el crujir de la hojarasca y de las ramillas al ser pisadas. Empezaron a hacerse presentes entre el tupido follaje, apareciéndose como sombras que se movían veloces entre los árboles, cerrando poco a poco el círculo sobre los hombres. Era una jauría famélica de seis o siete bestias de hirsuto pelaje. Sus ojos brillaban malignos y hambrientos en las tinieblas, al sentir la proximidad de sus presas, y emitían cortos aullidos y ladridos excitados, como si se comunicaran unos con otros en un ritual primitivo de cacería, esperando la orden del líder, un lobo que se distinguía de los demás por su mayor alzada y el color gris oscuro de su pelo. Repentinamente irrumpieron al claro, moviéndose agazapados, los morros erizados, dejando escapar de sus hocicos un vaho entrecortado por su jadeante respiración.

Los hombres se dispusieron a dar la batalla, aferrando con fuerza sus armas. Sus miradas brillaban, excitadas y nerviosas, y el sudor corría por su rostro y cuello, al tiempo que se disparaba en ellos la adrenalina. Repentinamente, para sorpresa y desconcierto de los otros, Luffy se adelantó temerariamente unos metros y se plantó ante la jauría emitiendo un sordo rugido, a la par que abría a todo lo ancho sus enormes brazos, sujetando en alto la espada que portaba, tal y como si les marcara el alto. Ante los azorados ojos de los guerreros, los lobos se contuvieron y recularon, gimiendo lastimeramente, humillando las cabezas y agachando las orejas; de modo repentino, amedrentados, como si aquel gigantesco hombre de piel de oso cubriéndole la espalda, les intimidara y les infundiera un miedo sobrenatural.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en aquel umbrío lugar, perdido en lo más profundo del bosque. Hombres y bestias permanecieron estáticos, frente a frente, acechándose, como si esperaran el primer movimiento del otro para actuar. De pronto, Luffy dejó de mirar a las bestias y giró la aleonada cabeza para clavar su mirada en el hombre herido, cuya sangre goteaba manchando la nieve. Luego, nuevamente volvió a ver a las bestias con mirada brillante y dura. Así, sin ver a sus hombres, les ordenó en un ronco susurro

— ¡Sepárense! — Los guerreros intercambiaron miradas de turbación. Titubearon. Más de nuevo la voz de Luffy tronó como el siseo de una serpiente, demandándoles — ¡Obedezcan!

Usopp y Franky, desconcertados e intimidados, obedecieron separándose del herido, que les miraba a uno y otro con angustia, para luego ver a Luffy, unos metros allá adelante, interponiéndose entre él y la jauría, y suplicarle con voz quebrada por la desesperación y el miedo

— ¡Por favor, Señor, que solo no podré defenderme!

Luffy no respondió. Sus ojos que brillaban con un extraño resplandor de fuego, estaban fijos en el líder de la manada. Los lobos irguieron las orejas, sus belfos se plegaron mostrando sus afilados colmillos, mientras de sus gargantas surgía un gruñido profundo y amenazante. Repentinamente, como obedeciendo a una señal, echaron a correr, pasando ante Luffy y lanzando estremecedores aullidos, para irse en pos del herido. Instintivamente Usopp y Franky se aprestaron a enfrentar a los animales, mientras su compañero herido caía de rodillas y se enconchaba, gimiendo de pavor, pero Luffy, volviéndose rápidamente hacia ellos, con mirada brillante, tronó una orden que los dejó paralizado

— ¡No! ¡Atrás!

Los hombres se contuvieron, mirando cómo cruzaban ante ellos las fieras sin tocarles y yendo directamente sobre el infeliz herido, al que le cayeron encima con inaudita ferocidad. Un grito desgarrador surgió de la garganta del hombre, demandando ayuda. Sin embargo, Luffy, con una inconcebible frialdad para aquel que le hubiera conocido en la guerra, defendiendo hasta la muerte a sus hombres, esta vez no hizo intento alguno por ayudar a ese desgraciado que estaba a merced de la ferocidad de las bestias. Los otros dos guerreros, paralizados de terror, no acertaron a moverse, como si una fuerza extraña les mantuviera inmóviles y como clavados en el piso. Sólo sus ojos horripilados contemplaron cómo la jauría se cebaba sobre su compañero de armas que al borde de sus fuerzas no podía defenderse de la brutal acometida, sucumbiendo ante las feroces dentelladas de los animales que buscaban ávidos sus carnes.

Luffy, el rostro de piedra, la mirada dura, con un brillo intenso y demoniaco en ella, contempló durante unos instantes la carnicería que se desarrollaba a unos metros de él y muy cerca de sus otros dos guerreros. Sin más, y sin mostrar el menor asomo de piedad, giró y se alejó a paso rápido para sumirse en la oscuridad del bosque. Los dos sobrevivientes, confundidos, turbados de horror y desconcierto, anulada su voluntad de actuar, sólo acertaron a seguir a Luffy, perdiéndose entre los árboles y fundiéndose con las sombras de la floresta, dejando tras de sí el rugido macabro y feroz de las famélicas bestias que saciaban ávidas su hambre y su sed de sangre. Como fantasmas avanzaron internándose en lo profundo del bosque. Ninguno pronunció palabra durante bastante tiempo. Ambos miraban con una expresión extraña al imponente hombre que les guiaba con paso firme, metros adelante, como si no se percatara de su presencia, ignorando si le seguían o no. Y en sus miradas había algo más que respeto y admiración por aquel que había sido su líder y que en este momento apenas parecían conocer. Era ahora un miedo profundo surgido de sus más recónditas supersticiones, anidadas en las leyendas de los no muertos contadas desde tiempo inmemorial y de voz en voz a través de generaciones desde sus más remotos ancestros.

Sintieron de pronto un repentino terror de estar acompañando a aquella presencia que se desplazaba como una sombra maligna cual si formara parte de las mismas tinieblas, que les rodeaban por doquier. Un impulso irracional de escapar de él, ahí y ahora, les envolvió cegándoles por instantes los sentidos. Que Luffy hubiera dominado a los lobos como lo había hecho, incitándoles prácticamente a que atacaran al hombre herido, y que aquellos le hubieran obedecido, era algo insólito y aterrador. Al haber sido testigos de aquel acto increíble, no les quedó duda alguna de que su jefe tenía pacto con el demonio. Con angustia e impotencia comprendieron que a partir de ese momento sus vidas estaban fatal e inexorablemente encadenadas a aquel ser, que de haber sido su paladín en la batalla, se había convertido ahora y para siempre, en una presencia maligna que se apoderaba de sus vidas; en su amo y señor, dueño de sus destinos y de su existencia, al que deberían reverenciar y obedecer a riesgo que de no hacerlo, enfrentarían la muerte de una manera brutal y espantosa, que de sólo imaginarla les sacudía el cuerpo con un latigazo de pánico cerval.

 ** _"Continuara"_**


	23. Segunda parte: El inicio (Capitulo 10)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Segunda parte**

 **El inicio Capitulo 10**

 ** _CENTRO DE EUROPA. SIGLO XI_**

Bernardo de Fabriano, avisado de la presencia del Lobo Cruel por aquellos lugares, llegó a caballo acompañado de sus más leales colaboradores, y se topó con aquel grupo de guerreros que se arremolinaban nerviosos, echando miradas desconfiadas a la oscura floresta que se prolongaba más allá de los límites en donde se encontraban. Irritado preguntó al Capitán de la guardia:

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?

En pocas palabras el Capitán le informó de lo que había sucedido, de la persecución contra Luffy y sus hombres, y de cómo los soldados se habían detenido ante los linderos del bosque negándose a seguir, pues esa selva estaba embrujada. Era un lugar maldito y quien osaba aventurarse en él perecía víctima de torturas horribles e inimaginables.

— ¡Ésas son supersticiones que ofenden a Dios! ¡Quien piense así es un descreído y un blasfemo que, acusado de brujería o de herejía, merece morir bajo el fuego purificador de la hoguera!

Nadie osó replicarle. Los hombres le miraban asustados e intimidados, en conflicto entre su temor a Dios y el terror a lo desconocido. Bernardo de Fabriano era un hombre de imponente personalidad. Habló claro y fuerte con profunda convicción que inyectó en muchos de aquellos la confianza

— ¡Yo nada temo, porque Dios Todopoderoso está conmigo! ¡Ante Él, cualquier hechicera o poder maligno se doblegan! ¿Quién viene conmigo al amparo de nuestro Señor Jesucristo? ¡Quien se decida no sólo tendrá como recompensa la vida eterna allá en el Cielo, sino que yo, con la autoridad que me otorga el Santo Papa, les compensaré con monedas de oro aquí en la Tierra!

Así logró juntar cincuenta hombres fuertemente armados y guiados por los hábiles rastreadores que conocían aquella comarca como la palma de su mano, llevando un cargamento de mulas con provisiones. Y a la cabeza de ellos, se internó en aquella selva maldita, ordenando se desplegaran en abanico, y alumbrándose el camino con antorchas, avanzaron despacio, en busca de algún rastro que hubiesen dejado los fugitivos. Más adelante se toparon con los restos del caballo que había caído reventado por el esfuerzo. Pese a haber transcurrido algunas horas ya merodeaban animales carroñeros. La nieve estaba empezando a caer de nuevo. Los rastreadores descubrieron las huellas de quienes perseguían y que se internaban más y más en aquella tenebrosa fronda, que sobrecogía el ánimo del más valiente.

Durante los últimos días, se movían siempre al amparo de la oscuridad, ajenos a que el Obispo y sus huestes se habían aventurado en su persecución. Y ahora, en ese nuevo ocaso, habían viajado durante la noche, dejando atrás los umbríos bosques de la falda de la montaña para remontar los agrestes picos que apuntaban hacia un cielo excepcionalmente claro y estrellado. Tras cruzar un angosto desfiladero de profundas simas, llegaron a un amplio promontorio donde se levantaban las ruinas de un puesto de avanzada romano, de aquella época, siglos atrás, cuando Hungría formaba parte del Imperio.

La nieve cubría el lugar como un gran sudario blanco. Luffy avanzó hasta el centro de las ruinas, donde se levantaba un arco semi derruido bajo el cual discurría un camino de lajas de piedra ya invadido de maleza y que se perdía allá adelante hacia ninguna parte. Ante la atenta mirada de Franky y Usopp, que se habían acuclillado junto a un muro para protegerse del frío, Luffy confrontó las estrellas, observándolas con profunda concentración. Así estuvo durante un buen rato hasta que las nubes aparecieron y comenzaron a cubrir el cielo con un manto gris. Entonces regresó con sus hombres, y simplemente les ordenó, ante su desconcierto pues no entendían el motivo por el que habían llegado hasta ese lugar

— ¡Vámonos!

Dejaron atrás las ruinas y tomaron de vuelta por el desfiladero para bajar de nuevo hacia el bosque que se extendía desde la ladera de las montañas, a donde llegaron cuando empezaba a amanecer y el horizonte se teñía de un pálido color amarillento, anunciando la inminente salida del sol.

En el castillo de Genzo, las cosas no iban tan bien. Nami, cada día más pálida y ojerosa, languidecía en su lecho, víctima de una profunda melancolía, a tal grado que se temía que en cualquier momento pudiera morir, pues no probaba alimento ni tomaba el agua y el vino caliente con especias que le llevaban tratando de reanimarla. Sin embargo, nuevamente al caer la noche, la mujer recobraba sus fuerzas, pero ahora se mantenía sumida en un hosco silencio, agazapada y viendo por debajo de sus cejas, con mirada maligna e intimidatoria, a los monjes que la custodiaban más allá del círculo de hostias, y que ocultando el rostro bajo sus capuchones, musitaban rezos y admoniciones sin parar, sin atreverse a cruzar su vista con la de ella.

Había transcurrido otro día. Sin señales del enemigo, Luffy y sus guerreros se movían con sigilo y nunca durante esas horas, para no arriesgarse a ser descubiertos. Acababa de anochecer y el cielo tenía un color azul profundo, limpio de nubes. La nieve cubría el campo en el que destacaba solitaria una construcción de piedra de varios pisos, en una de cuyas ventanas se adivinaba la luz de unas velas. En aquel lugar vivía un hombre extraño de manos prodigiosas. Era un orfebre, un artista a quien Luffy conocía bien de años atrás, pues era él quien le había confeccionado el anillo que lucía en su anular y que era el símbolo, el lazo que vinculaba el amor entre él y Nami. Ahora le buscaba una vez más.

Cuando se presentó de improviso aquella noche, el viejo Tom gastaba su vista en engarzar unas perlas en un pesado collar de oro, a la luz de candelabros y de la luminosidad que proyectaba el fuego de una chimenea. Pese a su edad, sus arrugadas manos no temblaban y manejaba los cinceles y las demás herramientas que tenía diseminadas sobre la mesa, con increíble precisión. La sombra de Luffy se proyectó sobre su espalda, bloqueando la luz y extendiéndose contra la rugosa pared, sobresaltando al hombre que se volvió para encarar al guerrero, quien mostrándole el anillo, le dijo sin más trámite

— Tengo un encargo para ti, viejo amigo. Haz de grabar en este anillo, con toda precisión y cuidado lo que diré… — Tom tomó el anillo y lo acercó a sus ojos. Asintió con gravedad.

—Dime qué he de poner — Luffy tomó un trozo de pergamino y anotó ahí lo que deseaba, advirtiendo en tanto

—Debes ser preciso, pues de ello dependerá mi vida y mi felicidad. — El otro asintió

—Déjamelo. Y vuelve en unos días. — La réplica del guerrero no admitía discusión

—Ha de ser ahora. Y antes de que amanezca.

Afuera de la construcción, protegiéndose en el marco del grueso portón y embozados en sus capas, Usopp y Franky esperaban intranquilos y entumidos por el frío. Llevaban ahí aguardando horas a que Luffy saliera de esa casa. Comenzó a nevar nuevamente a poco tiempo de amanecer, cuando los dos hombres reaccionaron al escuchar los pesados pasos de su jefe que descendían una escalera. Instantes después una de las recias hojas de madera se abrió dando paso a Luffy que llevaba una pequeña bolsa de piel, de la que sobresalía un rollo de pergamino atado y sellado con lacre. Confrontó a Franky, ordenándole en un tono autoritario y firme

—Partirás ahora mismo en busca de Brook. Sabes dónde encontrar a nuestro antiguo compañero de armas, y le entregarás esta bolsa con el pergamino que lleva mis instrucciones. —El otro recibió la bolsa guardándosela dentro de su jubón

—Lo haré de inmediato, mi Señor. — Luffy le detuvo por un brazo y le atrajo hacia sí, mirándole de fijo a los ojos, para advertir en un tono bajo que hizo al otro estremecer

—Si me traicionas o me robas este anillo, y no lo entregas a quien debe ser, maldito serás y sobre ti caerá la desgracia y mi venganza. —Controlando el temblor de su voz, Franky acertó a responder

—Juro mi Señor que no te defraudaré. — Lo soltó entonces.

— ¡Vete pues, que Usopp y yo buscaremos el refugio de las sombras ahora que el amanecer se acerca, para que él vele mi descanso durante el día, que yo me ocuparé de las noches! —Y empezó a alejarse a grandes pasos, seguido por Usopp. Franky aún acertó a preguntarle

— ¿Y qué haré después de cumplir con el encargo, mi Señor? — Luffy le respondió sin volverse

—Regresarás a mí… a las ruinas que están en lo alto de la montaña.

Franky tomó por rumbo distinto, alejándose de la casa. Algo le hizo mirar hacia la ventana con luz, y lo que ahí vio le estremeció de pavor. Contra uno de los muros se proyectaba el cuerpo del viejo orfebre, que se balanceaba de manera macabra, colgando de una soga. En ese momento el guerrero comprendió que aquel hombre a quien antes veneraba y que en los últimos tiempos se había convertido en un monstruo egoísta e insensible, trataba de borrar cualquier indicio o eliminar a cualquier persona que pudiera traicionarle y revelar su paradero. Se prometió a sí mismo que una vez cumplida aquella misión que Luffy le había encomendado, desaparecería para siempre, huyendo al país más lejano donde la mano de aquel sanguinario asesino jamás pudiera alcanzarle.

El castillo de Hanuata Brook era una pequeña fortificación enclavada en la ladera de una montaña, desde donde se dominaba un pequeño valle, que constituía los dominios de aquel hombre, que al igual que Luffy, defendía las viejas tradiciones y se oponía a la intromisión cristiana, había dejado las armas cuando en una batalla, al mando del Lobo Cruel, un tajo de espada casi le había cercenado la pierna derecha, cortándole los ligamentos y dejándole baldado de aquella extremidad. Ahora vivía de los tributos y prestaba su casa a los conspiradores o a los perseguidos por los ejércitos del Papa que llegaban a buscar con él refugio.

Franky divisó el castillo después de día y medio de viaje. Había robado un caballo y le había hecho cabalgar sin consideración alguna, pues ansiaba entregar aquel mensaje y desaparecer, como ya lo tenía planeado. Un guardia armado con una ballesta le marcó el alto desde lo alto de una almena, apuntándole desconfiado. Franky se identificó como mensajero del Príncipe Luffy, requiriendo ver al amo de aquel castillo para quien traía un importante mensaje. Avisado de aquella presencia Brook, el hombre baldado apoyado en un bastón que escondía un filoso estilete, le recibió en el pequeño salón de armas, donde le invitó una copa de vino, hígado de buey y pescado de mar ahumado junto con una hogaza de pan recién salida del horno. Franky aceptó de buen agrado y tomó asiento ante la mesa para devorar con desesperado apetito la comida que se le ofrecía, mientras el otro abría la bolsa de piel para encontrar el anillo y el mensaje. Rompió el sello que sujetaba el listón que amarraba el rollo de pergamino. Al extenderlo, éste reconoció de inmediato la tosca letra de Luffy y leyó con atención lo escrito ahí.

Luego de decirle que era la única persona en quien podía confiar, pues estaba proscrito y perseguido, le pedía que llevara sin demora ese anillo al castillo de Genzo y lo entregara a Nami y nada más a ella. Debía desconfiar de todos y no presentarse franco en aquel lugar donde su nombre estaba condenado. Le daba indicaciones de cómo entrar en la fortaleza a través del pasaje secreto y le indicaba el torreón donde se hallaban los aposentos de su amada. Finalmente, leyó las últimas letras, tensándose y viendo con desconfianza al mensajero, que ajeno a todo comía y bebía despreocupadamente. La instrucción al respecto era escueta y brutal: ¡Mátalo! ¡Es un traidor!

 ** _"Continuara"_**


	24. Segunda parte: El inicio (Capitulo 11)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Segunda parte**

 **El inicio Capitulo 11**

 ** _EUROPA CENTRAL. SIGLO XI_**

Luffy se encontraba bajo el arco de las ruinas, enfrentando el frío de la noche, sin experimentar malestar alguno. A su mente vino el recuerdo de Franky. Lo había enviado a la muerte y no sentía con ello ningún remordimiento. Su alma se había vuelto mezquina, cruel y egoísta. Sólo la pasión obsesiva e incontenible por Nami movía los hilos de su existencia. Tenerla a su lado era lo único que le importaba; costara lo que costara. Había asesinado y traicionado por ello y lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo un segundo. Ahora lo sustancial era no dejar pistas que permitieran localizarle y llevarlo a ser capturado por los esbirros del Obispo y todos aquellos leales a él.

Nadie debía conocer el lugar donde ahora se escondía, aguardando con impaciencia la llegada de ella. La clave estaba en el anillo y en el mensaje cifrado que le había ordenado poner al viejo orfebre antes de asesinarlo. Que no quedara rastro, era ahora su consigna. Estaba convencido de que Hanuata Brook cumpliría con su encargo y entregaría el anillo a su amada. Si bien ella no sabía leer, estaba seguro que entendería el mensaje. Claramente se lo había dicho entonces, "te amaré bajo las estrellas". Y cuando Nami llegara al fin a sus brazos, sacrificaría entonces a Usopp sin importarle lo leal y fiel que hubiera sido.

No podía dejar huella. Si lo pescaban vivo seguramente le martirizarían y le harían hablar. No debía correr riesgos. De ninguna manera. De esa forma, cuando la mujer que amaba estuviera a su lado, podrían alejarse sin temores, cruzando las agrestes montañas en busca de otros lugares. Así borrarían ante sus enemigos los últimos vestigios de su existencia, hasta que con el tiempo, y reorganizando su ejército —el cual, ahora ignoraba, había sido diezmado por los ataques de las fuerzas del Papado—, cuando aquellos pensaran que todo estaba olvidado, volverían a vengarse de todos ellos, recuperando a sangre y fuego lo que les correspondía y haciéndoles pagar con su vida sus afrentas y la osadía de haberles desafiado.

A la distancia, embozado en su capa y protegiéndose del frío, repegándose contra el ángulo de unos muros, Usopp, masticando unos tubérculos para calmar el hambre, observaba en silencio y preocupado al gigantesco guerrero que allá, bajo el arco, permanecía inmóvil bañado por la luz de la luna, semejando un espectro siniestro e inquietante. El hombre tenía miedo, un miedo profundo e irracional, en aquel solitario lugar que le oprimía y en el que se sentía prisionero de aquel a quien ya no reconocía como el líder carismático que había sido.

El guerrero Franky yacía muerto, boca abajo, en medio de un charco de sangre, ahí en el patio de las caballerizas, donde Brook, tomándole por sorpresa, le había atravesado por la espalda el cuerpo con el estilete, partiéndole el corazón. Ahora el hombre baldado montaba en su caballo y acompañado por dos de sus más leales servidores dejaba el castillo para ir a cumplir con el encargo que Luffy le había confiado. El cadáver de Franky, de acuerdo con sus instrucciones, sería echado como comida de los cerdos, una vez que fuera despojado de sus ropas, las cuales serían sorteadas entre los sirvientes.

Hacia el mediodía, el tullido y sus hombres ya habían avanzado un buen trecho, llevando sus bestias a buen paso. Entraron a una zona boscosa y penumbrosa y siguieron por el fondo de una pequeña hondonada, por donde corría serpenteante un arroyuelo, sobre el que flotaban lajas de hielo. El silencio que les envolvía, turbado tan sólo por el ruido de los cascos de sus monturas, acabó de romperse cuando ahí adelante, de súbito, un grupo de aves remontó asustado el vuelo. Los hombres se detuvieron alertas, buscando sus armas. Pero el aviso había llegado demasiado tarde. Zumbaron desde diversos lugares de la floresta flechas disparadas con certera mortalidad, abatiendo a los dos sirvientes que le acompañaban, los cuales fueron arrancados de sus monturas, dejando libres a los caballos, que emprendieron la huida.

Brook, habiendo librado milagrosamente el primer ataque, acicateó su caballo y agazapado emprendió el galope, remontando la ladera, mientras a su espalda gritos de hombres se escuchaban feroces y el ruido de caballos al galopar y cruzar el arroyuelo llenaba el lugar. Sintió que las flechas zumbaban a su alrededor. Miró por sobre su hombro para ubicar a sus perseguidores. Eran tres o cuatro, de aspecto salvaje y desarrapado. Asaltantes de caminos o mercenarios, daba igual. Fueran unos u otros, buscaban lo mismo.

Al llegar a lo alto, no se percató del ataque que le llegó a través de un violento mazazo que le alcanzó en pleno pecho, arrancándole de su caballo y haciéndole rodar sin aire por el suelo. Quien le había golpeado era un sujeto corpulento, de enorme vientre, de rostro abotagado, y que feliz por el éxito de su maniobra, reía guturalmente, con una risa de idiota. Con agilidad pasmosa para su peso, se le vino encima poniéndosele a horcajadas para revisarlo con avidez. Con habilidad y pericia le despojó de sus pertenencias. Así encontró entre sus ropas la bolsa con el anillo. Al descubrir éste, emitió un rugido de satisfacción. Brook luchó por arrebatárselo pero el ladrón le contuvo cruzándole el rostro con un violento puñetazo.

El tipo se levantó y le dio un feroz puntapié en plenas costillas, haciéndole gemir de dolor. Luego lo levantó en vilo, y sin conmiseración alguna, lo aventó por una ladera pedregosa, por donde rodó hiriéndose con las aristas de las rocas, hasta quedar tumbado en el fondo, en una posición desarticulada y grotesca, bañado en sangre. Antes de perder el sentido, alcanzó a mirar a través de una visión borrosa cómo los otros sujetos, cual aves de rapiña, desvalijaban los cadáveres de sus acompañantes. Luego le sobrevino la oscuridad al perder el sentido. El sol estaba muy arriba en el pardo celaje, cuando el hombre baldado despertó con una brutal jaqueca y un tremendo dolor en todo el cuerpo. Haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo, logró incorporarse apoyándose en las piedras. Ahí se mantuvo unos instantes, recuperando el aliento, mientras sus ojos oteaban con desconfianza el silencioso lugar, temiendo que en cualquier momento aparecieran sus agresores. Pero éstos habían desaparecido.

Se preguntó desconcertado por qué seguía vivo, si sus acompañantes habían muerto asesinados. Y se respondió a sí mismo que tal vez aquellos desalmados, satisfechos con su botín, se habían alejado dándole por muerto, sin pararse a confirmar si aquello era cierto o no. Tenía la boca seca y agrietada y una enorme sed que le quemaba. Como pudo, lentamente fue acercándose hasta la orilla del arroyo y ahí cayó de hinojos hundiendo el rostro en las frías aguas, sintiendo de inmediato una oleada de alivio. Dejó que el agua teñida por su propia sangre se alejara y luego bebió con avidez hasta quedar harto. De pronto, un sonido le tensó y le puso alerta. Era el relincho de un caballo. Por un momento temió que los asaltantes estuviesen de regreso y el miedo volvió a embargarle como un latigazo.

Retrocedió a gatas hasta encontrar el refugio tras una enorme roca. Contuvo el aliento. Pero no escuchó nada que pudiera revelar que sus temores fueran ciertos. Con cuidado se asomó y un repentino gozo le embargó al descubrir allá adelante, paciendo tranquilamente, a su propio caballo. Cojeando penosamente se fue acercando a la bestia, que al sentir su presencia levantó la cabeza y puso enhiestas las orejas. Le habló con suavidad, para calmarle y así, hasta que llegó a su lado. Dándole suaves palmadas en el cuello, tomó finalmente las riendas para hacerse del control. Montó con dificultad. Se percató de que su bastón con el estilete oculto estaba metido entre la silla. Por unos instantes dudó hacia dónde ir. Sabía que el anillo le había sido robado. Sin embargo, al aceptar el encargo de aquel viejo compañero de armas, su palabra quedaba empeñada, y decidió cumplirla. Así que sin más, terció riendas y continuó su camino en dirección al castillo de Genzo, donde debía entrevistarse con la mujer, contarle lo que había ocurrido, y soportar la ira que la pérdida de aquel objeto que le habían encomendado, podía desatar. Era el riesgo que tenía que correr. Era la misión que tenía que cumplir.

Usopp despertó con un hambre feroz, que ya no calmarían los tubérculos y bayas de arbustos cercanos que venía comiendo desde hace tiempo. Era muy temprano. Decidió ir a cazar algún animal para comer y se alejó de las ruinas, con la certeza de que Luffy, refugiado en el oscuro hueco de aquellas ruinas, dormiría durante todo el día, para despertar con el ocaso. Tomó por el desfiladero y descendió hasta el bosque. Era diestro con el hacha y se dispuso a aguardar ahí a su presa, agazapado tras unos enormes troncos caídos cerca de una depresión en la que se había formado un pequeño estanque donde los animales solían llegar a beber. Su paciencia tuvo al fin recompensa. Una familia de jabalíes apareció de la espesura y se acercó a abrevar. El lanzamiento del arma fue certero y mortal, alcanzando de lleno a uno de los jabatos que se desplomó lanzando un lastimero y agónico gruñido. Los otros animales huyeron asustados.

Usopp fue a cobrar su presa. No se dio cuenta que a cierta distancia, entre unos matorrales, alguien le vigilaba sin hacer ruido. Regresó casi al caer la noche y se dispuso a destazar el animal, dejando la cabeza y el cuello ensangrentados a un lado para ofrecérselos a Luffy cuando despertara, pues desde hacía tiempo ya, Usopp se había percatado de que su Señor casi no comía, y que cuando lo hacía prefería la carne cruda. Guardó varios pedazos en un agujero que hizo ex profeso y depositó las piezas contra el frío fondo, cubriéndolas con piedras y nieve, dejando fuera un trozo para comérselo ese día.

Para cuando logró encender un pequeño fuego, el sol se había puesto y Luffy apareció de su oscuro y pequeño refugio. Miró a Usopp sin pronunciar palabra se acercó a él. Usopp no dejaba de tener un estremecimiento de inquietud y temor ante la proximidad del otro. Casi sin mirarle, le ofreció la cabeza y el cuello que le había reservado, y que Luffy tomó con sus manos, alejándose sin decir palabra, hacia el lugar donde permanecía casi toda la noche, bajo el arco de piedra. Allá le vio acuclillarse, dándole la espalda, con la cabeza gacha, concentrado en devorar la carne cruda a grandes mordiscos. Hasta acá le llegaron los ronroneos y gruñidos escalofriantes que producía el hombre al comer, y el ruido de los huesos de la cabeza al ser destrozada por sus poderosos dientes. Oyéndole y viéndole así, encogido bajo la luz de la luna que ya brillaba en el cielo, se le semejó un ente sobrenatural y maligno, provocándole una violenta sensación de pánico y angustioso desamparo al saberse ahí cerca y a su merced.

El soldado recibió con una mezcla de gusto e incredulidad la pequeña bolsa con monedas de oro que el hombre, dentro de la tienda en que se encontraban, había depositado en sus manos, agradeciéndole así la valiosa información que le había llevado, y luego de preguntarle si estaba seguro de lo dicho, a lo que respondiera que sí. Estaba seguro. Aquel guerrero que había matado al jabato era uno de los hombres del Lobo Cruel. No había duda. Le había visto en el castillo de Genzo. Luego le siguió con sigilo y a prudente distancia. Sí. Estaba seguro. Y seguro también del lugar donde posiblemente el fugitivo que era buscado por toda la comarca, se encontraba escondido. Bernardo de Fabriano hinchó el pecho satisfecho. Mirando a su Capitán y a los otros hombres que le acompañaban en la tienda que habían levantado en su campamento, comentó que aquella noticia era obra de Dios. El Todopoderoso no se había olvidado de ellos y ahora recompensaba su tenacidad y lealtad para con Él y con su religión. Su odiado y temido enemigo se encontraba a menos de dos jornadas de ahí. Así que ordenó a sus hombres que se prepararan para salir al amanecer, esperando que amainara la fuerte nevada que caía en esos momentos.

 ** _"Continuara"_**


	25. Segunda parte: El inicio (Capitulo 12)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia del príncipe maldito y sus personajes, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Eiichiro Oda y Ramón Obón. Esta adaptación es sin fines lucrativos y es solo para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** El príncipe maldito

 **Autor:** Ramón Obón

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Segunda parte**

 **El inicio Capitulo 12**

 ** _EUROPA CENTRAL. SIGLO XI_**

Brook llegó al mediodía del tercer día al castillo. Las heridas habían cerrado y gruesas costras le cubrían el cuerpo. Estaba al borde de sus fuerzas. Había tenido la tentación de detenerse en la aldea en busca de alimento y descanso, pero consideró que aquello era arriesgado. Así que aprovechando un descuido pudo hacerse de algunas verduras que fue a devorar hambriento dentro del bosquecillo de arces que se levantaba a la otra orilla del río donde se erigía la fortaleza de Genzo. Si las instrucciones eran precisas, encontraría sin dificultad el pasadizo secreto que le llevaría tras aquellos imponentes muros. Así que se durmió unas horas para reponer un poco de fuerzas.

Cuando el sol estaba a punto de ponerse en el horizonte, Brook dejó su escondrijo y cruzó la corriente del río, cuya agua le llegaba a la cintura. Así, empapado y aterido ganó la otra orilla y buscó hasta encontrar la entrada al pasadizo. Cuando llegó a lo alto se topó con el muro posterior de la construcción de la capilla. Se movió con sigilo, vigilante, aferrando el bastón con ambas manos, dispuesto a sacar el estilete a la menor señal de peligro. Descubrió a los hombres que montaban guardia en las almenas. Fuera de ellos, en aquel huerto no había más almas. Momentos antes se había desatado una tupida nevada, lo que aprovechó el hombre para, también al amparo de las sombras que ya empezaban a invadir el lugar, moverse entre los árboles hasta llegar al torreón.

En sus aposentos, Genzo y Bellmere escuchaban preocupados la reseña de uno de los monjes sobre el estado de su hija. El religioso mostraba su preocupación, pues el estado de la muchacha seguía agravándose. A medida que se iba yendo la luz del día — explicaba—, Nami salía de su letargo para recuperar su fiereza, lanzando brutales maldiciones y amenazas que les atemorizaban. Sus ojos enrojecían y las pupilas adquirían un color similar al de las bestias. Habían empezado a notar unas protuberancias en sus encías, justo encima de los caninos, tal y como si estuvieran surgiéndole nuevos y afilados dientes. Y esto ocurría sólo durante las noches, pues al llegar la luz del día, caía en un sueño profundo, cual si estuviera muerta.

Por eso habían decidido hablar con ellos, pues al parecer las oraciones y las plegarias que constantemente elevaban al cielo no estaban dando resultados. Necesitaban a alguien más, y de mayor investidura dentro de la Iglesia que viniera a auxiliarles para sacar del cuerpo de aquella infeliz los demonios que la poseían. Bellmere gemía con amargura y desconsuelo, y suplicaba a su marido

—Debemos hacerlo, Genzo. ¡Debemos hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y perdamos su alma para siempre! — Genzo apretó las manos de su mujer y asintió con gravedad, plenamente convencido y resuelto.

— ¡Lo haré! Te lo prometo. Mañana mismo mandaremos emisarios a donde sea. Buscaremos al Obispo si es preciso, pero tomaremos las acciones que sean necesarias. —Se volvió al monje ¿Quién está con ella, ahora?

— El Hermano Boris. Y su hija no tarda en despertar. Justo lo hace cuando llegan las tinieblas.

Nami se retorció en el lecho, mirando con maligna astucia al amedrentado monje, y le habló zalamera, mostrando una desagradable sonrisa

— ¡Suéltame y haré lo que me pidas! Sé que me deseas. Lo veo en tus ojos. ¡Quita de ahí esos estorbos y libérame y seré tuya!

Empezó a moverse con voluptuosidad. El monje sudaba y apretaba los ojos, persignándose repetidas veces y musitando oraciones con desesperación, tratando de alejar de sí los lujuriosos pensamientos que le torturaban. De pronto reaccionó cuando escuchó cambiar el tono de la mujer que preguntaba desconfiada, hosca

— ¿Quién eres…?

En la puerta del cuarto estaba Brook empapado y sucio, con el bastón en las manos, y observándola impresionado. Ella rugió, demandándole nuevamente

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Otro espía que manda mi padre? ¡Puedes pudrirte en el infierno!

El monje se había puesto en pie, incapaz de moverse, mirando con desconcierto al recién llegado, que prácticamente le ignoraba, pues toda su atención estaba concentrada en la mujer, a quien ahora habló con voz que trataba de hacerse normal, venciendo la impresión que el estado de la muchacha le provocaba

—Nada de eso. Soy un mensajero del Príncipe Luffy. — Al escuchar el nombre, como por encanto cambió la actitud de Nami, y el terror supersticioso hizo presa del monje. Ella habló con ansiedad

— ¿Luffy? ¿Dónde está? ¿Te ha mandado por mí? — Él adelantó un paso hacia el círculo de hostias que rodeaba la cama, lo que provocó que el monje le advirtiera con horror.

— ¡No pase de ahí, Maese! — El hombre baldado se detuvo, mirando rápidamente al religioso, sin entender. Pero de nuevo su atención fue captada por Nami, que espetaba apremiante

— ¡No le hagas caso a ese infeliz y respóndeme! ¿Has venido por mí? — Brook respondió con gravedad

—Me temo que no, mi Señora…

—No te entiendo —vociferó con irritación e impaciencia la muchacha—. Explícate entonces. — El mensajero cobró fuerza para hablar por encima de su vergüenza y su frustración

—Traía para ti un mensaje… un mensaje que él puso en su anillo. — Los ojos de la mujer chispeaban de ansiedad

— ¿El anillo? ¿Cuál mensaje? — Una pausa embarazosa. El hombre buscaba palabras.

—Me asaltaron en el camino. Mataron a mis hombres y me robaron el anillo. — Nami rugió de furia

— ¡Malditos sean!… —y luego, con súbita esperanza— ¡Pero no todo está perdido! ¡Libérame e iremos a buscarlo! ¡Llévame a donde él se encuentre!

—Eso no será posible, mi Señora. Ignoro dónde se encuentra.

— ¿Cómo es eso…?

—Usted ha de saber que él corre peligro. Dónde se oculte debe ser guardado en el más absoluto secreto. Por eso nadie, ni quien me mandó con el anillo ni yo mismo sé en qué lugar se encuentra… Se supone que la única que podría conocerlo sería usted, mi Señora, cuando tuviera en su poder el anillo y descifrara el mensaje que en él le mandaba. — Para sorpresa de Brook la mujer advirtió en un grito, señalando hacia la puerta

— ¡Deténgalo! ¡Que no se escape! — En efecto, el monje, aprovechando la distracción, se escurría por la pared y ganaba ya la puerta buscando las escaleras.

Brook sacó el estilete del bastón y fue tras el religioso, a quien el hábito le estorbaba para moverse con mayor facilidad. Así que, pese a su cojera, logró atraparlo unos escalones más abajo, sujetándole por el cuello e intentando hundirle el estilete en las costillas. El infeliz empezó a gritar, lleno de histeria

— ¡A mí! ¡A mí, que me asesinan!

Los gritos fueron escuchados en el patio, en medio de la nevada, por una guardia armada encabezada por Latos, el jefe de todos ellos. De inmediato los hombres corrieron hacia el torreón y subieron precipitadamente las escaleras. El mensajero, que sujetaba al religioso a quien acuchillaba sin piedad con el estilete, les escuchó venir y los descubrió unos instantes después, subiendo hacia él. Así que soltó al monje aventándolo contra quienes venían y giró con dificultad ascendiendo para ganar la habitación de Nami, cuyos gritos frenéticos y enloquecidos se escuchaban hasta ahí. Brook irrumpió en la pieza y al verle, Nami, desgreñada, terrible, le exigió

— ¡Libérame de estos amarres! ¡Pronto!

Brook cruzó la línea de obleas sagradas y con el mismo estilete ensangrentado cortó los amarres que sujetaban pies y manos de la mujer, que lanzó un horrible sonido gutural de triunfo, demandando ahora, al referirse a las hostias que rodeaban su lecho

— ¡Quita de mi camino ese pan maldito!

Brook obedeció despejando el camino y la mujer de un salto cayó al centro de la pieza, justo cuando los guardias armados, encabezados por Latos, irrumpían en la habitación. Los encaró amagando con el estilete. Uno de los arqueros disparó su ballesta y la flecha atravesó al mensajero, que fue impulsado contra uno de los muros en donde rebotó para caer muerto, de bruces. Nami emitió un grito de ferocidad, buscando desesperadamente por dónde escapar. Pero la única salida estaba bloqueada por los guardias, a quienes ahora Latos ordenaba

— ¡Sujétenla!

Ellos avanzaron y sin otra alternativa, Nami corrió y trepó en el alféizar de la ventana. Ahí les miró con desafío, y emitiendo un grito salvaje, se lanzó al vacío ante el horror de todos los presentes. Cuando Genzo y su mujer, avisados de lo ocurrido, llegaron ante el torreón, vieron horrorizados el cuerpo grotescamente contorsionado de su hija, que yacía sin vida sobre las lajas cubiertas de nieve, en donde se iba formando una mancha de sangre. Los religiosos se encontraban reunidos en uno de los salones, hablando en susurros ante el calor de una chimenea. Uno de ellos, el que había estado con Genzo y su mujer, mostrándole sus temores, hablaba con convicción a los demás que le escuchaban en respetuoso silencio, asintiendo de vez en vez para mostrar su acuerdo.

— ¡Ella se quitó voluntariamente la vida! — Otro monje advirtió

— ¡Murió en pecado mortal! — El que dirigía la conversación afirmó

—No tendrá salvación, y por ello las puertas del cielo le estarán vedadas. Convencido estoy de que esa infeliz ya estaba convertida en una criatura maldita de la noche. — Uno más propuso, en un susurro

— ¡Hay que enterrarla boca abajo, en lugar no consagrado! —Otro más aventuró, con un estremecimiento

—Deberemos cortarle la cabeza y quemar su cuerpo. — Una voz tronó alertando a los monjes, que se volvieron asustados hacia donde aquélla provenía

— ¡Primero muerto que permitir tal barbaridad!

Quien había hablado era Genzo, que parecía haber envejecido diez años más, y cuyo rostro pálido, de profundas ojeras, mostraba una actitud dura y feroz. El religioso que llevaba la voz cantante adelantó hacia el anciano, tratando de ser convincente.

—Es lo mejor, Maese Genzo. — El otro tronó, feroz, lleno de dolor

— ¡Es mi hija de quien estamos hablando! — Pero el religioso se mantenía en su dicho

—No podemos correr riesgos con el mal. — Obstinado, el viejo replicó lanzando hacia todos una mirada terrible

— ¡Quien se oponga a darle sepultura en la forma y en el lugar en que yo ordene, probará el filo de mi espada! ¡Lo juro por Dios! — Todos comprendieron que aquel padre desesperado y casi loco de dolor, cumpliría sus palabras. Así que el que llevaba la voz cantante, a querer o no, manifestó

—Lo haremos si ese es su deseo, mi Señor. Pero sólo con la condición de que clausuremos su sepultura con el símbolo sagrado —y diciendo esto, tomó la cruz que colgaba de su pecho, mostrándosela a Genzo.

Éste asintió. Los ojos le llameaban con lágrimas de fuego. Dijo con voz que por momentos parecía se iba a quebrar por el sufrimiento.

—Mi mujer está con ella, lavando su cuerpo. Preparándola para el descanso eterno y depositarla al lado de nuestros antepasados. Hagan lo que deben de hacer y estén listos para cumplir con mi voluntad.

Siguiendo las órdenes del señor del castillo, los soldados recogieron con cuidado el cuerpo quebrado de la muchacha. Las mujeres auxiliaron a Bellmere a lavar y preparar el cadáver y a vestirlo con un lujoso ropaje blanco. Hecho aquello, lo colocaron en un ataúd que los carpinteros de la fortaleza se habían apresurado a elaborar con las maderas más finas que encontraron. De esa forma la velaron durante la noche. Y al amanecer de un día gris y triste, lleno de bruma, un pequeño cortejo formado por los monjes y los padres de Nami cruzó el patio en donde se habían alineado los temerosos habitantes del castillo, para ver pasar bajo un supersticioso silencio, a la hija de los señores de aquel lugar, que era conducida hacia su última morada, en las entrañas de la fortaleza, donde pensaban descansaría al fin en paz, liberada por fin de sus demonios. Equivocados estaban todos los que así pensaban.

Acuclillado ante la pequeña fogata, Usopp vigilaba el asado de la pierna de jabato que había atravesado en una vara. Aquella sería la última acción de su vida. La flecha de punta metálica surcó el espacio y se clavó con fuerza en su pecho traspasando la cota de malla. El guerrero soltó la vara con el asado, y cayó violentamente hacia atrás. Luffy, allá en el arco, escuchó el ruido y se volvió para descubrir el cuerpo sin vida de Usopp a un metro de la fogata. De inmediato, su instinto de guerrero le indicó que las cosas no estaban bien. Empezó a correr en dirección a su refugio en donde había dejado sus armas, pero se detuvo cuando de por allá, portando antorchas encendidas, aparecieron guardias bien armados, aferrando espadas y hachas, decididamente dispuestos a usarlas.

Giró hacia otro lado buscando un camino de escape, pero por acá también aparecieron unos jinetes bien pertrechados y apuntándole con sus largas lanzas. Se volvió hacia otro punto para descubrir más hombres con hachones encendidos, avanzando junto con arqueros con las ballestas preparadas. Y tras éstos, al resplandor del fuego descubrió a caballo, a su odiado enemigo Bernardo de Fabriano, que triunfal y arrogante le gritó

— ¡No tienes escapatoria! ¡Ríndete a Cristo, engendro del mal! ¡Confiesa tus pecados y arrepiéntete, y que el fuego de la hoguera purifique tu alma!

Luffy, la mandíbula apretada, la mirada feroz, semejaba una fiera acorralada, moviéndose y girando constantemente para confrontar a sus enemigos que poco a poco iban estrechando el círculo hacia él. En una acción desesperada corrió y apresó una rama encendida de la fogata. Emitiendo un grito feroz cargó contra los de a caballo. Los animales piafaron y recularon nerviosos ante la presencia del fuego, creando confusión entre los jinetes que trataron desesperadamente de controlarlos, mientras Luffy pasaba ante ellos como un ariete, y de un salto corría por una de las explanadas de las ruinas cuyo piso estaba cubierto de mosaicos representando deslavadas imágenes de dioses paganos romanos. El sorpresivo movimiento creó desconcierto entre los hombres del Obispo, quien advirtió con voz tronante

— ¡Que no se escape! ¡Aniquílenlo!

Los arqueros dispararon sus flechas hacia la oscuridad por donde huía Luffy, sin lograr acertarle. El hombre avanzaba a saltos, y de pronto, al caer a dos pies en uno de aquellos, el piso crujió bajo sus pies, resquebrajándose y hundiéndose intempestivamente, precipitando al feroz guerrero hacia un foso profundo de paredes lisas. En pocos segundos los hombres rodearon el hueco que se había abierto, tratando de alumbrar con las antorchas el fondo oscuro y profundo en donde Luffy se había precipitado. Bernardo de Fabriano se abrió paso entre los hombres y llegó al mismo borde de la oquedad, atisbando feroz hacia la profundidad. Secamente ordenó

— ¡Sellen este agujero y traigan el agua bendita! ¡Consagraremos este lugar pagano, recuperándolo para la religión y gloria de Cristo!

Abajo, en la más total oscuridad, Luffy había dado contra un suelo rugoso y húmedo. Su vista, acostumbrada a la noche, pudo detectar que se encontraba en una amplia caverna de paredes lisas y muy altas. Así comprendió con desesperación y ferocidad que la única forma de salir era precisamente por el hueco por donde había caído, cuya claridad miraba a unos diez metros más arriba, y en donde detectaba rostros entre la vacilante luz de las antorchas, que se asomaban con precaución. A poco el suelo retumbó cuando unos soldados, allá arriba, con el auxilio de cuerdas y la fuerza de las bestias arrastraron una enorme roca que empujaron haciéndola caer por el agujero, atorándola entre las paredes a poco de dos metros hacia abajo, de manera que selló herméticamente la cueva.

Luffy quedó sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. Y desde acá, muy abajo, vencido e impotente, ahogándose de rabia, escuchó la voz tronante de Bernardo de Fabriano que lanzaba una admonición en latín. El Obispo, rodeado por los soldados y alumbrado por la luz de las antorchas, consagraba aquella tierra, haciendo la señal de la cruz mientras rociaba con un hisopo el agua bendita que tomaba de un recipiente metálico que uno de los monjes sostenía. Finalmente remató con fuerte voz que impactó a todos los presentes, haciéndoles caer de hinojos y persignarse fervorosamente

—¡Y así queda escrito, que ésta es la voluntad de Dios, y tú, aliado de Satanás, quedarás aquí por siempre condenado y cautivo en esta tierra que hoy consagro con el agua bendita, con el poder que me ha conferido su Santidad el Papa y la fuerza de nuestra amada Iglesia!

Abajo, en la oscuridad, Luffy sintió renacer su fuerza. Sus ojos percibían con claridad en la noche. Su oído repentinamente se había agudizado. Intentó escalar aquellos muros, pero al tocarlos retiró sus manos con sorpresa y dolor, pues le quemaban. Con horror y desesperación se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado. Atrapado por lo que él consideraba un maleficio, una maldición que sus enemigos, por voz del Obispo, habían hecho caer sobre él. Arriba, los presentes se estremecieron de pavor, cuando de las mismas entrañas de aquel lugar, se escuchó desafiante y diabólica la voz de Luffy, el Lobo Cruel, el Príncipe por siempre maldito, que gritó con amenazante y brutal ferocidad.

— ¡Algún día saldré de aquí y los mataré! ¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Lo juro por todos los infiernos!

La noche después del sepelio, Nojiko despertó de súbito en su celda al escuchar que alguien pronunciaba su nombre. Se levantó atenta, escudriñando la oscuridad. La voz venía de abajo, de las catacumbas donde reposaban los muertos. Y con un estremecimiento de miedo reconoció la voz de su ama y señora, Nami, que le llamaba lastimeramente. Nojiko había visto esa mañana desde su celda, cómo al fondo, por las tortuosas escaleras de piedra, adosadas a los húmedos muros de las entrañas del castillo, había bajado la comitiva encabezada por siervos portando antorchas encendidas para alumbrar el camino, seguidos por un monje cubierto con capucha que llevaba en alto una cruz de metal bendita. Tras él otros religiosos portaban en andas el ataúd donde reposaban los restos de Nami. Y cerrando la marcha, los atribulados padres. Ella contestó gritando, y su voz retumbó en los gruesos muros

— ¿Dónde está mi señora? —La voz informó quejumbrosa

—Aquí, abajo. Ven, ayúdame. — Desconcertada, la muchacha se aferró a los gruesos barrotes de la reja, sacudiéndola

— ¿Y cómo, mi Señora, si estoy encerrada?

Tras un silencio, y ante el pasmo de Nojiko, el pesado candado se abrió jalando con él la pesada cadena que cerraba la doble hoja de la reja, cayendo sobre las losas en un tintineo que se prolongó por el eco. Nuevamente la voz se hizo escuchar, apremiándola en una súplica dolorida. Nojiko dejó la celda, primero titubeante, medrosa. Pero después, impulsada por aquel estremecedor llamado que doblegaba su voluntad, caminó hasta ganar las escaleras y bajar por los resbaladizos escalones hasta llegar a las catacumbas donde se distribuían viejos mausoleos de piedra y nichos oscuros donde se adivinaban cadáveres momificados cubiertos por harapos desgarrados que alguna vez fueron ricas vestiduras.

Temblando bien por el frío que le llegaba hasta los huesos, o por el temor y la impresión que la embargaba al discurrir entre aquellas tumbas, se dirigió a la pared del fondo donde destacaba una losa recién puesta y sobre la cual se recargaba la cruz bendita. Unos pebeteros ardían a los lados donde también en grandes recipientes se habían colocado flores que ya empezaban a marchitarse. La voz provenía de allá adentro. Nojiko era víctima de la confusión y el miedo. Preguntó titubeante

— ¿Es usted, mi ama? — La voz demandó de nuevo, en un lamento

— ¡Quita esa cruz y llévala lejos! ¡Ella no me deja salir! ¡Hazlo, Nojiko!

Dominada su voluntad, casi en trance, la sencilla muchacha tomó la cruz metálica y la llevó a un lugar apartado y oscuro. Justo entonces escuchó a sus espaldas un violento estrépito que la hizo volverse sobresaltada, para mirar cómo la pesada laja que clausuraba la tumba había caído rompiendo las baldosas del piso, y cómo del hueco oscuro, con el fino ropaje blanco con el que había sido sepultada, se aparecía Nami, que reptando con movimientos estrábicos, cual si fuese un repulsivo reptil, y mostrando una horrorosa sonrisa de triunfo, que mostraba unos dientes afilados, se resbalaba de la tumba al suelo.

Paralizada por el terror, Nojiko no acertó a proferir grito alguno. Simplemente se desplomó sin sentido. Al día siguiente cuando la llegaron a encontrar los guardias, la muchacha estaba acurrucada en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos y temblando convulsivamente, en una actitud ausente. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, desorbitados de miedo, totalmente fijos, sin parpadear. Estaba en un estado catatónico del que jamás volvería a salir. Y nunca más tampoco volvió a proferir palabra alguna.

Nami se irguió altiva, y sin preocuparse por la infeliz muchacha que yacía inerte a unos metros de distancia, dio la vuelta y se alejó con lentitud, subiendo despacio las escaleras para fundirse en la oscuridad. Así, la mujer volvía al mundo de los vivos, como un ente maldito de la noche. Una no muerta, condenada a vagar así por toda la eternidad.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

* * *

Mi querido amigo Eduardo, ya he dicho esto como 3 veces pero también te lo debo a ti, mi lap murio y mi internet lo quitaron asi que se me ha hecho imposible actualizar, no se cuando pueda volver así que hoy subí todo mi avance, gracias a un gran amigo que me presto su lap e internet, espero pronto aunque sea mandar a arreglar mi lap. Por el momento me despido.


End file.
